Home's Past Memories
by OnlyForMyOTP
Summary: The story is introduces after S02E01, not only do Emma and Mary Margaret fall through the portal but Regina and Charming do too, they get captured by some knights and are taken prisoner. but they aren't the only prisoners, someone from Regina's past is there, will Regina be able to protect that person? Mainly about Regina. [Regina/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Homes past memories**

 **I rewrote this chapter cuz the original was shit and gave mixed signals.**

 **My story Takes place after S02E01 when Emma and Mary Margareta fall through the portal to the Enchanted Forest, however, they aren't the only ones who fall. This story revolves around Regina and things that have happened to her, I have included somethings from actual episodes.**

 **I really, really hope you guys like it, it is my first FanFic so please leave a review of your first impression**

 **Chapter 1**

The sudden shudder of cold filled her body as she felt her soul running away from her. It was the wraith. Everything she was feeling all the fear, anger and hate was leaving her, she couldn't help but wonder; maybe it was better this way, nobody needed her, not her son or the people. It was very obvious that the people didn't need her they tried to kill her; they should have tried harder she had no one left, no one to love her, and no one to live for.

"No" she thought to herself, "I will not feel like this again," but she couldn't do anything about it.

All of a sudden she felt all that pain and hate rush back to her and all she saw were pinks and purples and reds. She was falling. Falling down the portal, but she wasn't alone, the saviour had her hands wrapped around her and they were falling together.

When she looked ahead of her she saw two more figures falling. The whole Charming family was falling with her, down the portal.

 **0o0**

They all stood and watched as the wraith was sucking the life out of the Evil Queen.

Mary Margareta and David were giving each other looks that said:

'Maybe we should help her'

'But she won't be grateful and you know it'

'But she was once my step mother we have to'

'She was, but she also tried to kill you' their eyes were showing anger and hate but also pity and love. David gave his wife a nod and just as he was about to save his step-mother-in-law Emma rushed toward Regina and landed into the portal.

0o0

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, she saw the way her parents were looking at each other, they wanted her dead and maybe somewhere deep inside her she also wanted that, however, she couldn't do it, she couldn't kill her sons' mother, she wasn't going to be the reason Regina dies. So she ran, without thinking what she was going to do she ran and she only had one target in mind. Regina.

Regina was standing her knees were growing weak, Emma saw that so she decided to get her out the best way, and possibly the oldest way she could think of. She rugby tackled her, waiting to hit the ground that never came she was holding onto Regina for her dear life arms wrapped around the woman who had tried to get rid of her.

"I'm not losing her again!" came a voice she knew well it was Snow White. Her mother.

She looked around but couldn't see her all she saw were pinks and purples and reds and she saw Regina, her face was overflowing with emotion then she saw her mother, and then another voice shouted out, "Neither am I," she saw her father.

They were all falling, all their minds went blank they couldn't think of anything important. All minds but one were blank.

Her eye lids were burning from light that was trying to break through; she took a deep steady, breath and slowly opened her eyes, yellow and orange from the sun started to pool into her eyes. It burned her; she quickly closed them again and rubbed them, taking another deep breath she tried again. Ever so slowly she managed to open her eyes without the burning of the sun. Taking in her surrounding, calmly looking around, she was still breathing deeply.

Green. All she saw were millions of shades of green, and brown; they were the colours of the trees and leaves. It was the outside world; she noticed that the oxygen that she was taking into her lungs was clean and untouched by pollution. She knew where she was; it was, of course, the Enchanted Forest. She could feel the magic in her awakening. Soon another realisation hit her, someone was holding onto her waist, frantically looking to the sides and saw Emma Swan lightly shaking her head and squinting her eyes, she was slowly coming back to the real world.

"Get your hands off of me!" Regina shouted whilst grabbing Emma's hand and throwing it toward her face.

"OW, you just hurt me, using my own hand, how did I not know you were the Evil Queen sooner?" she asked sarcastically with a sleepy voice.

"Well that just shows how good you are with detail dear," Regina sassed back.

"I-"she didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Will you two stop bickering, we need to work together to find out where we are," came the voice of possibly the most annoyingly hopeful person in the universe, Snow White was looking from daughter to step-mother with a pleading look. Both women stood up.

Letting out a breath Emma replied "Ok, I suppose you're right," she looked down at her feet slightly ashamed that she was arguing with Regina in front of her mother.

"No." protested Regina.

"I'm sorry?" asked David.

"We saved your life you should at least be kind until we get home," Snow said.

"I made my peace with dying-"the thoughts of no one needing her came back to Regina before she continued trying ever so hard to keep her emotions at bay but failing, she turning away from prying eyes and continued "-now I'm going to go find a way back to Henry." she started to walk in the direction that she was

"Where are you going to go?" questioned Charming

"I don't see why you would care."

She heard charming "ugh" at her.

She wasn't going to take that anyone else would bit no she was the Queen, rolling her eyes she told them "I have a spell book in the library of _my_ palace, so that where I'm going," putting emphasis on the word my.

"Should we follow her? I mean she is the only person out of us who could bring us back!" asked Emma.

David and Mary Margareta looked at each other, sighing David called out to Regina "Hold on, we're coming too," and they followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello this is chapter 2 but I'm sure that you have already guessed that xD I thank everyone who has read it and liked it! Enjoy**

They have been walking for hours and every time Regina stopped she could hear their whispers behind her "…she got us lost." or "…She wants us dead."Those damned Charmings were starting to get on her nerves!

 _Turn around and strike them, they're a pain in the arse, they deserve it!_

 _No, Henry will never forgive me…_

 _But he's already said you're the Evil Queen and that he doesn't love you._

 _But I love him!_

 _But he doesn't love YOU, he thinks you're a VILLAIN and no matter what you do, he will NEVER change his mind about you and will NEVER LOVE YOU! Now GET A GRIP!_

She heard a voice it interrupt the dreadful thoughts. "Regina, if something attacks us…" it was Snow, she was taking a deep breath before continuing with obvious doubt in her voice"… you will protect us… right?"

Regina stopped and tilted her head to the side "I haven't decided yet." She wore her normal malicious smile before she felt something strong grab her arm. It was David.

"I need to know I can trust you, I need to protect family, because if not then I'll-"

"You'll what?" Reginas tone went to that of the Evil Queen "You'll kill me?" she said mockingly raising an eyebrow.

She wasn't sure if her magic was back but she had to try, taking a deep breath she thought of all the time the stupid family has screwed her up. Then she quickly turned around and waved her hand in a quick circular motion.

David was being picked up by tree branches, his torso and arms were held securely so he won't move and his legs were dangling like rope.

Emma and Mary Margareta gasped whilst taking a step back as an immediate reaction.

It was Emma who broke the silence "Let him go."

Regina smiled "You have to underst-"she heard a rustling in the bush, looking around to see exactly where she was and to see what made the noise. Her eyes widened in understanding her heart started to pound in her chest and fear entered her like an arrow. "We NEED to get out of here!" she let go of David and started walking away.

She took only took a few steps before she fell to the ground. Emma ran up to her shaking her violently "Regina, REGINA." she lightly slapped her across the face "Wake up!"

Snow ran next to her daughter and watched the sleeping figure of her former step mother, she knelt beside her and took a deep breath, she was about to say something but decided not to. She licked her lips and took another deep breath "She didn't just faint she was knocked out by poppies." she turned to look at her husband who was lying on the floor "DAVID!" she looked at Emma who was also out cold "EM-" before she was able to finish the darkness came over her.

Once again in the same day she woke up with a pain in her head. She sat up looking around her Emma, Mary Margareta and David out cold beside her.

Regina looked at the cage she was in, she looked at the trees that passed by her as she heard the sound of horse hooves thump to her left, she saw 3 men –they looked like soldiers with their swards and uniform that was covered by a red cape.

A light humming voice brought her to once again notice that she was not alone.

"Where are we going?" Emma whispered.

"I don't know." she answered there was a hesitation in her voice, she wasn't sure but she though that she knew just where they might be off to, but by gods did she hope she was wrong!

It wasn't long before the Charmings woke up too, however, by that time they were already nearing their destination.

They pulled over before a great palace entrance and they were forced to get out. "Tie the Queen up, she's dangerous." One of the men said. The one tying her up looking as if he was in his mid-twenties walked up to the Evil Queen with golden shackles and rapped them tightly on her wrists, Regina was just smiling evilly which seemed to unnerve the young man.

Snow and Emma were grabbed by the arm by a guard; Charming had his hands behind him by another. Whilst Regina had 2 guards holding both her arms secure and another behind her with a sword jabbing her back.

When they got to what looked like a throne room Regina looked at a man she knew all too well "Arthur, how delightful to see you again, tell me…" she stuck out her bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes before she very childishly finished her sentence "Did you miss me?" she smiled slyly at the way he looked at her, full of lust and hate.

"More than you could imagine" he answered flirtatiously. He wasn't ugly, he looked at least 30, he had short brown hair with dark brown eyes a fair nose. His body was well built and he had a cut on his left wrist.

"I see you still have the memory of me." she said indicating the scar.

"Well I could never bring myself to get rid of it." He stood up and walked over to her before he continued "For what you did I am going to kill the one you love most "he whispered in to her ear. "Take them to the prison" she said to the guards.

The men took them out of the throne room into a huge corridor and then outside, there they saw a large staircase and at the top there were metal bars -one looked like it was being occupied. - They came in from the right and were placed right next to the occupied cell.

"You know you do look alike" one of the guards said to Regina after Snow, David and Emma where in.

"What?" Regina asked with clear confusion as she too stepped inside the cell after the guard took off the shackles.

"Your son, ha, you're gonna enjoy his execution tomorrow" Regina's eyes widened, she walked up to the bars with her scary Evil Queen face just as she was about to speak Emma interrupted her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HENRY!" she yelled.

"Henry? That's not what he said his name was, seems someone is going to get punished for lying." Said another guard

Regina looked at him with the most serious death glare she could muster, her voice was low and dangerous "if you dare touch him I will make you beg me to kill you!" the guard took a step back and checked if the cell was securely shut before walking away in fear.

Regina watched as he was walking.

"Regina, what was that all about?" it was Emma who asked everyone else looked too bewildered.

Once again Regina opened her mouth before getting interrupted. Someone in the cell next-door gasped.

"Mother!" she heard a voice of a young man

She took a deep shaky breath and smiled in fear before breathing out just as shakenly "Daniel!"

 **Plot twist much! BTWs she is going to feel hella betrayed by a lot of people. I have decided I will post every Wednesday and if I don't well then I'm probably dead (or I have writers block) once again I hope you liked it please review, follow and favourite it really means the world to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I haven't posted in a while… a long while buuuuuuuutt that's because I couldn't be asked and when I started to I got incredible writers block. Any who I got an amazing idea about who Sebastian's father (yes I changed his name) will be, this is gonna be explained soon I haven't decided when. BTWs thank you so, so, so, SOOOO much for those reviews they are incredibly appreciated and feel free to ask questions! ENJOY!**

 **-Marty**

 _Regina walked watched as he walked away_

" _Regina, what was that all about?" it was Emma who asked, everyone else looked bewildered. Once again Regina opened her mouth before getting interrupted. Someone in the cell next-door gasped_

" _Mother?!" a young man's voice said._

 _Regina took a deep breath in disbelief, fear and hope before breathing out a shaky "Sebastian?"_

"MUM!" Sebastian ran up to the cell bars shaking them as hard as he could to try and open them. He thought he had lost her, his beloved mother. Tears formed in his eyes when he heard a barely audible whisper.

"My baby." Regina walked over to the bar to force them open then thought better not make a fool of herself before the Charming clan, instead she took a deep breath and tried to accessing her magic, nothing happened. She tried again and again with the same results. _Screw the charming and their opinion_ she thought before grabbing a bar in each hand, her fingers rapped around it so hard her knuckles turned white, and shook them with all her might.

"Mum!" Sebastian's British accent, that reminded her of his father, broke through her desperate bar shaking.

"Mum, I've been here for ages nothing works, but don't worry, I have a plan!" he whispered conspicuously.

"Okay. I trust you." Her voice was shaking, the last time she saw her baby boy was well, it was an awful night.

Regina sat in her carriage with her 10 year old son, Sebastian, who was rattling on about what he will do when he gets to see his little sister, when they get back to the palace, where her father is currently taking care of her.

Suddenly the carriage stopped "…and we are going t- Mum, Why have we stopped?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I don't know baby," she kissed her son on his chubby cheek after petting his long dark locks out of his face, "Mama is going to see why we stopped, now I want you to _please_ stay her okay honey?" the Queen said when she saw her son peek up at the thought of going outside.

Sebastian huffed before looking away muttering under his breath how _rules royally suck._

Regina smiled lovingly at him "Promise me Sebastian!" she prodded.

With a dramatic sigh Sebastian crossed his fingers behind his back and agreed.

Satisfied Regina took a deep breath before putting on her Evil Queen Façade and slammed the carriage door open, she barked at the closest guard she could see, "WHY HAVE WE STOPPED?"

The guard looked positively shaken when he timidly answered, "Y-Y-Sorry Your Majesty, but- the horses they- th- senses some sort of danger- Your Greatness a-and they stopped." The Queen rolled her eyes at his stuttering and starting barking orders at him.

Inside the carriage Sebastian laughed, the soldiers were funny when they were scared of his mum. None of them understood that his dad truly was right when he said she was a pussy cat.

After laughing for a few seconds he looked out the window in the opposite door from where his mother was calling the guards idiots and other words that did not consist of his vocabulary, getting ready to open the door and explore he stopped when he spotted something that scared him.

Turning around to his mother he tugged on her coat "Mama." he called

Regina looked at her son and saw the fear in his whiskey pools, "What's wrong Seba?" she asked him lovingly.

"Look!" he whispered with fear, which only made Regina fear whatever it was he was about to show her. Her son was never afraid, why would he? Considering who his parents are.

So heisting, only for a second she followed him inside and over to the window where she saw knights hiding, very poorly might she add, behind the trees and bushes. This was an ambush, and all she could think about was that her baby was in danger.

"Sebastian, you are to make sure I have you in my sight at all times. Understood?"

"Yes mama." Sebastian swallowed in fear, he grabbed his mother hand "Mama?" he whispered, "I'm scared."

Regina wiped his eyes of the tears that started to fall, "I know, I love you." she kissed his forehead when he reciprocated the sentiment she went into action.

However, when she turned around she saw that the knights of the white kingdom had already started their ambush and were coming for her and her son. Without thinking the mother grabbed her sons hand and ran out of the carriage as fast as she could with her him, she grabbed a sword that was lying on the floor that a dead night dropped and ran to safety. She wasn't stealthy enough and was followed by about 5 or 7 knights. It was hard to count whilst running.

They ran for miles their legs burning and lungs screamed for air or at least a rest. Sebastian kept falling behind making his mother drag him. Regina was getting tired but she couldn't stop she needed to protect her child. She considered carrying him, however he was too heavy for her small frame

They stopped abruptly when they reached a cliffs edge, Regina took Sebastian by the hand suddenly remembering she had magic. She was about to poof them away from there when Sebastian suddenly screamed at her to swing.

She turned around swinging the sword in front of her _good thing Jack taught me to fight_ she thought as she began fighting off all the knights. 6 altogether she counted, three where already down thanks to her swordsmanship _huh charming is the best swordsman is the Enchanted Forest my ass_ she thought as she got another one down.

"MMMMMUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM" someone screamed behind her. She turned to see a knight picking her beautiful baby boy and throwing him over the edge of the cliff.

She screamed in angst her emotions taking control the last thing she remembers was a knight shouting "BY ORDERS OF KING DAVID AND QUEEN SNOW" before her magic killed them all as she lay by the edge looking to where her son perished balling her eyes out the physical pain something she couldn't handle.

That's how her husband found her, surrounded by bodies, covered in blood and crying. Jack did some investigating and concluded that Sebastian never hit the water and probably materialised to the ship that was passing, magic came to him on instinct. She wondered how he got here.

"Regina, wanna tell us who he is and what's happening?" Miss Swan's annoying voice broke her from her memory.

Rolling her eyes at her, Regina turned from the bars to face the trio which wore matching expressions on their faces, which was actually quite scary. She had a sassy remark at the tip of her toung buy the proud mother came out "His name is Sebastian and he is my first born that's all you need to know Miss Swan."

"Oh, we- Wait, _first born_? You mean you have more kids?"

"I also have a daughter she's 3."

Emma was about to answer when suddenly there was a loud clatter of rocks crashing and a figure stood in the dust, before the dust set the figure ran full speed into Regina, the Charming's were about to protect her when he crashed full force into her, hugging as tight as he could.

When they got their bearings back they noticed that the figure was in fact a boy, he looked about 13.

Regina pushed him away and looked into her not-so-little boys face. His baby fat was gone! His eyes were like hers just as she remembers them, his nose was a manly version of hers and she could see the outline of the vain on his forehead, the same one that pops out on hers when she is angry or sad. Apart from those things he looked like his father, with his sharp jaw line and square chin, his dark hair was parted at the right and his fringed fell over his left eyebrow just about touching his eye, you could see he would grow up to be very handsome.

Regina had tears in her eyes, so many times the memories of that night had haunted her, and now it was all in the past because her first born son stood in front of her safe and sound.

She lovingly swiped his hair away from his eye and looked into his eyes that were shining with moisture and love.

After she pulled herself together Regina hugged her prince tightly to her chest, his head rested on her shoulder, he'd grown.

"How come you're in prison?" she said sternly with worry pepping out.

Sebastian's eyes widened before going back to normal, he pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." he said with attitude.

His mother raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as if to say _try again_.

"Sorry," he mumbled "They kidnapped me I was with dad, well they tried taking Majisti but I protected her and they took me instead. They said they want something from dad, but I don't know what. Anyway dad has a plan he's going to get me out, well now it's us, he won't mind though" Sebastian babbled.

Regina was stunned; they tried to take her little girl! Swallowing hard she smiled affectionately at her son before trying to get more information "How long have you been here for? Why wasn't your father with you when this happened? Why hasn't he come sooner? Is Majisti okay? Did they hurt you" she interrogated.

"I'd say about 2 days and a half. He was fighting off the others that attacked the castle. He came to negotiate but they told him to bugger off. Magisty's fine tad told me. I got a bump on the head but it doesn't hurt anymore" Sebastian answered.

Regina huffed at her husband's stupidity and put it to the back of her mind she checked her sons head to see how bad the bump was and was pleased to find it perfectly fine.

She looked up from her sons head and only then did she remember that they weren't alone and Emma, Snow and David have seen their mother, son moment.

Concentrating on their faces she noticed that they all had different expression. Emma was looking at them with confusion and longing, probably thinking about Henry.

Snow had a guilty expression on her face with adoration and longing, probably thinking about missing out on Emma being this age.

And lastly David was looking at her with the guiltiest expression of them all since he was, after all, the one who ordered Sebastian's death.

"Regina, I'm" David swallowed thickly before continuing "I'm sorry for what I did, I just wanted Emma to be safe"

Regina looked at him with angry eyes "You wanted to protect her from a 10 and 1 year old?" she growled.

"Something tells me Regina didn't become the Evil Queen because Snow was the _fairest one of all?_ " questioned Emma; it was more of a statement than a question though.

No one answered for a while, her parents looked ashamed and Regina angry. Regina's son, who Emma thinks has a lot of Regina in him, broke the silence.

"You must be the Charmin spawn." Sebastian concluded, _her and snow have the same chin_ he thought after Emma nodded he continued speaking "Before I go into this mother is the fairest of them all period." He paused thinking about how to start it "Mother never had a vendetta towards Snow; she was actually quite fond of her! Then, after Snow left the castle, I don't know why, then the rumours began, the peasants said that mum was killing the innocent and after a while we just let them think that.

"Until David and snow got engaged, then they started threatening us, started playing royals and well, kidnapped my sister and I and when they found out that we both have magic, courtesy to our genes and being true love babies, they decided we were a threat as well.

"One day mum and I were travelling home and we got ambushed, David and Snow gave orders to kill us! Because they thought we would hurt their future children, a knight threw me off of a cliffs edge." Sebastian finished.

"Before you side with them know that my daughter was barely 1 when they kidnapped her and 1 when they ordered her death, and, ha, everyone says _I'M_ evil!" Regina added.

Emma looked from Sebastian who was leaning against Regina's chest with her arms rapped around him, to Snow and David, her parents, who Henry has been bugging her for the last couple of months, were the heroes.

"How could you?" the Saviour whispered brokenly.

"Wait till they tell you what they did to Maleficent." Sebastian muttered. Regina nudged him, when he looked up at her she just shook her head.

"Emma we were trying to protect you." David tried to calm his adult daughter.

"From what? Children?" Emma bit back. "He looks pretty harmless to me," she gestured to Seba who was looking amused. "I mean, did Regina ever try to actually kill you, like properly try to kill you?" she questioned.

Snow looked hurt and betrayed "YES" she exclaimed.

"Was this before or after you ordered her kids dead?" her daughter snapped.

Her parents looked guilty, Emma let out a breath in frustration muttering _heroes my ass_ before she turned to Regina "I am so sorry for what they did to you Regina I, I didn't think they could do that, ya know, Henry kept telling me they were heroes and when I believed him," she sighed "I'm also sorry for acting the way I did with Henry."

"Its fine Miss Swan, I learned that Henry isn't my son, he never was, and he was always waiting for you. Plus I never really wanted to adopt him, Rumpelstiltskin just thrusted him upon me one day." Regina replied.

They all sat down in silence the air so thick you could cut it with a sfork. Regina and Sebastian were talking. David and Snow were trying to make up with Emma but she wasn't having it.

As the sun started to set the only light was the fire at the corner of the room and the oranges, pinks and yellows that were dancing across the sky. The whole kingdom fell silent, the trees didn't move in the wind and the owls didn't hoot.

Regina was sitting at the wall to the right of the cell door. Sebastian was asleep using her legs as a pillow and her jacket as a blanket; she was running her hand through his messy tresses. It didn't skip her notice that she could feel a tingling, like something caressing her smooth skin, rapping their hand around her heart and filling it with the feeling she only got when she was around one person,

"Jack" she said into the dark, everyone looked up and Sebastian stirred when he felt his mother's hear beat pick up.

"Sorry I'm late love, you should know, I wasn't really expecting to impress the Queen," A tall muscular figure appeared behind their bars his voice deep and manly, with a think British accent "Not after I'd married her." The figure finished before moving his hand and evaporating the bars.

 **SOOOOOOO the person at the end is Regina's husband and in case anyone was thinking it, no it is not Robin Hood. Although I DO ship it, this is not an Outlaw Queen fanfic. The person shall be introduce next chapter all you need to know is that his name is Jack, now try guess which Disney movie I am talking about?!**

 **Now Yes I did alter the original story a lot and Henry will most likely be an asshole when they return to Storybrooke but not entirely.**

 **SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT I MUST SAY Sebastian and Majisti's (Not her actual name btw you'll learn that later) dad is a character is someone I have been drawing (yes I'm an artist) and writing stories about since I have had an imagination and he always looks the same and he always has the same name, however I changed that in the thing. So yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't hate me for taking so long**

 **Luv ya'll Marty**

 **P.S. I'm British so spelling might be different to yours**


	4. Chapter 4

_He ran into the room "Sebastian? Majisti!" his thick British accent echoed through the walls as he shouted desperately, his breathing started to get heavy, blood was dripping from his hair line, where he was cut._

" _Daddy!" he heard someone call, he ran to the bed to check under it, he found a small figure, curled in on itself as close to the wall as possible, her dark her blending perfectly into the shadow just like her outfit._

 _He breathed a sigh in relief, it was his daughter. "Hey, come here baby girl." He cooed, she looked up in the direction of his voice and slowly crawled out. When she was finally in his arms looked into his eyes._

" _Daddy, when will mama come back? I want mama." she innocently asked, fear filling her beautiful and bright green eyes._

" _I don't know, Majisti." The man sounded defeated, he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, at the thought of his beloved, before continuing. "But I think it will be soon. Now do you want to tell me, what happened with Sebastian?" He asked._

A shadow danced across his smirking face, he rushed passed the guards as his band of murderers, thief's, sorcerers and werewolf's fought them off. There were swords clashing, arrows flying, magic dancing and wolves munching.

He ran up to stairs in the courtyard and saw the cell; he smirked to himself, _Seba,_ he thought. His son was at his fingertips he started to walk up the stairs. Guards were rushing down the stairs, ready to attack him. He let out a deep throaty chuckle shaking his head he murmuring "Adorable." Under his breath and lazily flicked his wrist snapping their necks. He walked passed them as if nothing ever happened whistling to himself.

Half way to his son's cell he stopped dead in his tracks. The tingling feeling he hadn't felt in almost 30 years was back, his heart felt like it was whole again, tears sprung to his eyes. He knew exactly what he would find on the other side. With a new found determination and a loving smirk he all but ran the rest of the way to the cell.

His muscular form filled cell, the moon light shooting a shadow to the floor. He watched as all the occupants looked up at him His eyes scanned the dank room for them and when he finally located Regina and Sebastian he smirked again, she looked right at him, he saw her breathing hitch.

"Sorry I'm late love, you should know, I wasn't really expecting to impress the Queen, not after I married her." He was smug, just like always and her heart rate picked up.

"Jack?" Regina asked in disbelief.

He waved his hand once again in a lazy flick and the bars started evaporating, turning into twinkling purple dust.

Sebastian stirred again; he started opening his eyes slowly. "Dad?" he murmured sleepily with a big yawn.

"Get up baby, it's time to go!" Regina shook him awake, he was up like the flash rushing to get to his feet and out of the place once and for all, the others followed.

Jack looked at his beautiful wife as she went straight to his waiting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her small frame close to him.

"I have missed you, more than you could ever imagine." He lovingly whispered to her "I love you" he finished.

"I love you, too" she whispered back, holding onto him tighter. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, pouring everything into the kiss. He had dreamed of her soft slips for so long and now he couldn't get enough.

"Dad… STOP!" Sebastian shouted in exasperation, successfully making the adults split apart.

David walked up to Jack "He looks angry, what did you do?" he asked Regina in a conspicuous whisper.

Regina looked at him in offence "I did nothing, why do you always think I did something?" she asked innocently.

"Because you usually do!" Snow, David, Emma, Jack and Sebastian exclaimed at the same time, the all looked at each other weirdly.

"Can we not start this, and just, you know, get the hell out of here?!" Regina grumbled.

They all started to look at each other, Jack grabbed Regina and Sebastian's hands and started dragging them "Follow me UnCharmings" he called out.

When they got to the bottom he turned around let go of Regina's had and stuck his fingers into his mouth letting out a load and high pitched whistle that caught the attention of his men, the sorcerers, including Jack and Regina all flicked their wrists.

When they got their bearings back they looked around to see they were on a field trees and hills all around, but what really caught the eye was an enormous and intimidating castle in the distance.

"We're about a mile away from the castle," Jack broke the silence. Looking around he did a quick hear count, then checked if his son had any injuries before looking at Regina and frowning, "do you want me to _poof_ you some shoes?" he asked.

She groaned in response "Are we still calling it that?" she whined.

"Unless you have something more obvious you could call it, then yes." He replied "Now shoes, you and I both know you will start whining about being Queen and having to walk far in shoes like that." He pointed to the offending thing.

Regina looked down at herself and realised that she was a mess, she had mud on her trousers and shirt, her blazer was ripped and her stylish black heels where, quite literally, dying.

She looked up at Jack and he knew exactly what she wanted from him, he snapped his fingers and they all watched mesmerised as a dark mist covered Regina in a ring from her feet, as it rose, her outfit changed.

When the magic was finished she was no longer wearing her sensible pant suit but a long black coat with a little grey, which hugged her figure in all the right places, showing off her cleavage and letting a bit of grey corset show. Her loose trousers were changed to tight leather and big black boots that stopped just under her knee. Her hair was left lose and her makeup a bit darker.

"You are coming with us." Regina directed the Charming clan "And you," She looked at her son and husband "Jack Frost, will tell me why my son was in prison!" she glared at him. His men snickered and some let out an 'oooooh'.

Jack let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head "Funny story" he started.

The Charming watched with amusement as _Jack Frost,_ Emma still couldn't believe, was being scolded by _his wife The Evil Queen,_ and still couldn't quite rap her finger around that one.

"Hey, I thought Jack Frost was a good guy, a hero?" it was more of a question than a statement.

Jack and Regina stopped bickering and smirked at each other. "I was a good guy, when I was… _alive._ " He said with suspence in the last word.

"I don't understand." Emma prodded.

"Little miss Charming, I am nine thousand years old, my curse is keeping me immortal. I just died before it did" His deep voice sent shivers down Regina's spine, oh how she missed it.

"Cure, what cure? Why is everyone cured these days?"

Jack let out a breath of frustration "I fell in a pond and froze, which made me die! I only unfroze when it was my time to take my father's throne as _The Pumpkin King_ where I ruled, well still rule. In all honesty I don't really know how to get rid of it, the cure I mean. Now, can you not pry into my past Snow spawn?" The Pumpkin King said.

"Sorry, still trying to get the hang of the whole fairy tale thing!" she said innocently.

"You're gonna freak when you see the castle." Regina mumbled.

 **Next chapter: Mother/daughter reunites**

 **My line break has broken last chapter sorry if anyone got confused. And this is short I will make sure that the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Review/follow/favourite please, love the feedback. Ask if you are confused about what is happening and Jack being the pumpkin king shall be explained in future chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have returned! I'm sorry if my line break still doesn't work I have no idea wtf is happening with it.**

 **Sorry it took so long I was kinda stuck, I know what the story is going to be but I need to get it to that part first.**

 **HAPPY FREAKIN NEW YEAR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

 **Please review :D**

 **Hope you like it**

Finally at the grand black gate, Emma froze. Everyone around her stopped, Jack smirked at Regina, and she rolled her eyes.

The sight was breath taking, the sun just started to rise throwing a warm glow over the large, and kind of scary, dark castle.

"Honestly Miss Swan I trust you have read Henry's book?" Regina exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well I'm sorry, I just didn't realise it would be so…" she waved her hand at the enormous, intimidating structure, "Big!" she finished.

"That's what she said," Jack murmured, some people chucked and Regina once again rolled her eyes. The King cleared his throat, "Shall we?" his deep voice broke through the snickers, and murmurs of agreement could be heard before they all continued.

After entering the Evil Queens castle the first thing they heard was the sound of Childs laughter.

"You're keeping children here?" Snow asked in shock, accusation was written all over her face.

"That's not a prisoner, it's the most precious thing we have here," one of Jacks men said, tears of joy were glistening in Regina's eyes when a little girl came bouncing in.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! I was waiting for you! Is Seba wif you?" a little voice shouted. Soon enough everyone could see that a little girl was running full speed at Jack, she was beautiful, with ebony curls and a petite figure. When she looked up the Charming family all gasped; she was the spitting image of Regina, with brilliant green eyes.

Suddenly the girl stopped running, everyone fell silent, tears sprung to her eyes. She murmured something incoherent, and then her eyes brightened as if someone presented her with a room full of toys. Her joyous and love filled voice shot through the deafening silence.

"MAMA!" she started running full speed at Regina who in return ran to her daughter; Majisti jumped into her mother's arms, barely giving Regina time to catch her, but she did and when her little girls arms wrapped around her neck she couldn't have been happier, she hugged baby as tight as she could.

"Aria, oh my baby!" the happy mother had tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter even tighter.

"Okay, nothing to see here!" Jack started ushering everyone away, to give them a moment.

"What are we meant to do?" David asked, he thought it be better to not annoy the Pumpkin King, he had heard stories about him and knows exactly how scary the man can be.

Jack took a deep break, "CHAAAAAR-LEEEEY!" he hollered.

"Here," A young girl appeared with bright blue eyes and hair.

"Show Snowflake and her entourage where they'll be staying," He said waving his hand at them.

Emma started speaking, "Entourage yourself, we aren't her followers w-"

"Walk with Charley or sleep outside," Jack lifted a brow as if to say _fight me bitch_.

Emma looked ready to fight him, these people were her so called parents not her _entourage_ even though she didn't think of them as her parents it was better than being referred to as anything else

When the Charming clan left it was just Regina, Magisti, Sebastian and Jack. Majisti was still clinging onto Regina as if she was her life line and after Regina walked up to Sebastian and wrapped an arm around him, she was doing the same.

"Welcome home, love," Jack said lovingly; his handsome face wore a soft loving smile.

Regina smiled back at him, "You know, it's good to be home," she let out a breath, "But you know what would be better?" she looked at her children, "Food! And some sleep!" she grinned when her kids wooped in agreement.

"Righty-ho, I shall get us food, then we shall nap, have dinner and then sleep," Jack started; he took a deep breath, "You think your step daughter would like to join us for dinner?"

Regina huffed a laugh, "unfortunately, I think she would," She frowned, "Tell someone to invite them… and to give Ms. Swan some healing lotion for her feet," she finished.

Jack chuckled, "I think that's probably best," He looked around him and saw one of his men walking passed, "Hey Dan," Dan looked at him, "Go get someone to give us breakfast then tell the cook to make a grand feast for dinner, the Queen has returned," he grinned at his Queen, "And whilst you're at it, go, invite the pure breads," he wiggled his eyebrows at Regina, "This should be fun!"

Everyone had a pleasant morning, some food a bath a nap and now here they are, everyone was seated and ready to eat, however, there was a small problem of no food. Emma was ready to start eating the table, "Where's the food?" she asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It is customary to wait for the Queen to arrive before you eat," Answered her mother.

As if on que Regina and Jack walked in; trailed by Majisti and Sebastian. After they were seated at the head of the U shaped table, the food appeared.

"Mama Bear, it is good to see you again," one of Jack's men said, a series of agreements were heard.

Regina smiled, "It's good to see you guys, too," she looked lovingly at Majisti who was happily munching on her dinner and Sebastian who was starting a conversation with one of Jacks men.

Emma looked at Regina, there was something she wanted to ask her but didn't know how to come about it. It was about Henry, Regina obviously loved her kids but what about Henry, maybe she should just 'up and at it' so taking a deep breath she asked something she wanted to know, "Regina?" the Queen hummed in response, "You said that you never wanted to adopt Henry, I was just wondering if…" she faltered when Regina looked up at her.

"I care for Henry, very deeply; however, he made it very clear, on many occasions that he does not want me to be his mother. And as for Gold," she sighed, "He was tracking you since the day we were brought to Storybrooke, when you gave the child up he, he gave him to me. I didn't know that you were his birth mother, he just told me it was my second chance," somewhere during the speech Regina took hold of Sebastian's hand, squeezing it gently to show him her love.

Emma let out a little breath; her mind at ease, she believed that Regina took good care of him. She looked at Jack, he was looking at Regina with more love than she had ever seen, "How did you two meet?" she didn't even think of what she was saying before she said it, she was interested in knowing.

Jacks head snapped to Emma, "Oh, well someone had to make sure Rumpelstiltskin doesn't kidnap her," the next words were said with so much hate, "Her mother _dearest_ tricked the trickster and wanted someone more powerful than him to keep them safe," he looked down, sighed, shook his head gently and looked up again, as if trying to get out of a memory.

"So," David started, "You were her… Babysitter?" he asked, doubt and humour colouring his words.

"Kind of," Jack admitted, he sighed again, "She wouldn't let me anywhere near Regina when she turned 17," he frowned.

Snow tilted her head to the side, "Why? If you were protecting her then why did she do that?"

Regina smirked, "Because, he got a crush on me," she sang, "Cora didn't want him near me, because, who would want a _used_ bride," her eyes were sparking with mischief and the smirk only grew bigger.

Emma got it right away, "You liked him too!" she let out a little chuckle, Regina nodded, "I'm guessing there was an underline reason to that little rule?" it was more a statement but she couldn't help the added innocent to make it more teasing. Snow and Charming finally caught on; with wide eyes they looked at the couple.

Regina blushed when she thought about what they did that day, "Yes well," she huffed a little laugh, "Nothing happened," She frowned and thought about that day again, "Not _much_ happned, mother walked in and with a bit of shocked fear she kicked Jack out, sent him on wild goose hunts, stupid little jobs," she smiled at the memory, "Only after my engagement to Leopold did she let him stay in the same room as me for longer than a few minutes," there was sadness in her tone.

Jack chuckled, "Not like that stopped us!" he looked at Sabastian who was in deep conversation with one of his men.

Regina smiled fondly, she ran her hand through Sebastian's hair in a loving gesture, "It certainly did not," she smiled at Majisti.

Majisti looked up at her, "Mama?" she said with a smile, Regina smiled back and hummed in response, "If I finish everyfing can I have a tweat?" she asked with an adorable little smile that warmed her heart.

Regina looked as if she was thinking about it very seriously, with a sigh and a slight defeated look on her face she answered, "I suppose. But only if you finish everything!"

They ate in silence for a while only talking to their loved ones, "So Jack, you're a very powerful sorcerer; I was wondering if you could find a way for us to get back home?" Charming asked after a few beats of silence.

Jack sighed, he had a pained look on his face, before he spoke he swallowed thickly, "I do," he looked at Regina and smiled sadly, "I have a way for you _all_ to go back," she said.

Sebastian looked at Jack, "If mum is going then so am I," his voice was firm.

"Yeah me too," Majisti said.

Regina shook her head and pulled Majisti closer to her, "I'm not going anywhere, there's nothing left for me there," she said with finality.

Jack shook his head and smiled sadly again, "I have a hat. You and I both know that if two go in then two go out, or in this case, if four go in then four go out," he shook his head, "You can't stay here."

"But, I don't want to go," she said tears pricking her eyes, she hugged her baby girl tighter to her chest, Sebastian shuffled to her and wrapped his arms around her as best he could.

"I know you don't want to go, I don't want you to go either, but alas, you must," he knelt down in front of her and took her hand pressing it to his lips, "You will return here soon, I promise, I can see it in the future, but I can also see that they will need you; so you must go!" he kissed her hand again. She looked down but unconvinced, her hand slipped out of his and slid to his face, his light stubble pricked her delicate hand, and she smiled sadly at him but nodded nonetheless.

"Mama, I'm sleepy."

Regina looked down at her daughter; she kissed her head and stood up, "Let's get you to bed then," she looked at the others and nodded once, "Goodnight," she murmured and then left.

She was sitting at her vanity when Jack walked in; the moonlight was giving her a glow like no other. She looked beautiful. Jack walked up behind her and started kissing her neck; she tilted her head back giving him more access, "Majisti fell asleep in seconds," she said, tears cold be heard in her voice.

"Seba is reading, I checked," his deep voice was gruff; it sent shivers down her spine.

After a few nibbles and kissed she stood up and turned to him, looking him deep in the eyes. His left hand slid around her waist and his right threaded into her short silky locks. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips to his, she wanted him, _needed_ him. He was quick to slide his tongue into her mouth and tease hers, she angles her head to deepen the kiss and soon enough it was a passionate frenzy, it was sloppy with teeth hitting teeth and lips being bitten hard enough to draw blood, but they both needed each other.

His hand slid from her waits to cup her ass and his other one removed itself from her hair, it slid down the side of her body, skimming passed her breast, making her shiver again, and gripped her thigh, he squeezed her ass and slid lower to her thigh. When he had a firm grip on both her thighs he hoisted her up, as on reflex she wrapped her legs around his waist.

His half hard length pressed to her core in the most delicious way, making heat shoot through her and a groan fall from her lips which only made him harder. He started to press kisses to her jaw as he made his way to their large Queen sized bed.

She let out a yelp when he dropped them both onto the bed and ripped her jacket and corset off throwing them behind him.

As soon as her breasts were free from their lacy confines his lips and hands were on them, he started sucking one teasing it with his tongue and them moving to scrape the other with his teeth gently but firmly at the same time kneading them with is hands. He placed his knee between her legs and rubbed it a bit, making her moan.

Regina shoved her hand into the thick, dark, messy tousle of hair on his head pulling him down to her and kissing him again.

His hands started roaming the familiar contours of her body, he knew everything about her and her body; he knew every scar and it's story, every dip and dimple, every curve and every pleasure point.

He started to slide his hands to the last material that hid her from him, undoing the zip to her tight leather trousers he started to kiss and lick his way down her body, sucking and nipping here or there until he was at the hem of trousers. Hooking his fingers inside, he slowly started to slide them of her thighs and legs (her boots were off when he walked in).

He smirked remembering that in this land she doesn't own any underwear (partly because whenever she got a pair he would shove them in his pocked when he undressed her and burned them).

He looked at her bare body, she looked at him with hooded eyes and shifted on the bed, he went after her.

She flipped him and straddled his hips grinding against him, she kissed him.

Her hands slipped under his shirt and skimmed over his hard abs, she groaned and took the offending thing off, he didn't register his trousers being taken off, only noticed when she stopped kissing and grinding against him and her hot mouth was teasing his tip. He groaned. She took him fully in the mouth and sucked a few times before letting her tongue slide from his tip up to the base and then up higher passed his bellybutton. She felt his muscles tighten under her tongue.

She got to his lips and kissed him again, he flipped them over. She didn't actually notice how much she needed him until his fingers were teasing her clit, she whimpered at the contact, "More!" she begged. He started kissing his way down her body.

When his head was situated between her legs he wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into her hot and wet core, she let out a low moan, his fingers still teasing her clit after a few minutes of lapping, sucking and teasing her core he swapped, he thrusted two fingers into her and sucked at her clit.

He loved a lot of things about her when they were in bed; like the fact that she didn't shy away, or when she didn't like something she would tell him to stop or make a noise that said so, she loved her body and liked to show it off to him, but the thing that always makes his cock twitch and harden even more was the fact that she wasn't quiet, she was loud and verbal. So as he continued to work her with his mouth and fingers he knew that she was getting closer by the way she moaned, panted and cursed. Soon enough she was tightening around his fingers, moaning his name (which was his favourite sound in the world), and gripping his hair. He took his fingers out her lovely, tight cunt and placed his tongue. Just as he thrusted his tongue into her she completely let go.

When he finished eating her out he kissed his was up her body for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Her hand was still in his hair so she used it to pull him down to her lips, when she tasted herself on his tongue she hummed.

He rocked his hard length against her making them both moan into the kiss. After a few minutes she decided to take matters into her own hands and took a hold of his cock and rubbed him against her folds before aligning him with her entrance.

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, placing his right hand next to her head, to keep himself up, he pushed himself into her, they both let out a low moan in pleasure. He let her adjust to his size when he felt like we was no longer stretching her, he pulled out nearly all the way and slowly pushed in, smashing his mouth against hers he kept that rhythm going. She was just as he remembers, hot and beautifully tight. And he was just as big as she remembers, stretching her perfectly.

With each thrust, he became faster and harder, making her moans louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he gripped her left thigh, and with the new angle he could go deeper. His thrusts started to lose their steady rhythm, his left hand let go of her thigh and slid between them so he could rub her clit. His lips left hers and started to nibble her chin, her jaw and her neck. When she started tightening around him he bit down a bit too hard, he know it was probably going to leave a mark, but it was exactly what she needed to let go again, in the exact time as he spilled into her.

When they came down from their high she curled up next to him and in a small voice, that only he has heard, said, "I don't want to leave you all again, I love you too much."

Jack kissed the side of her head, "I love you, too. But trust me, I wouldn't let you go if I didn't think you would come back soon, I don't think my sad, dark heart could cope very long without you," He smiled reassuringly at her.


	6. Jack Frost Pt 1

**So this Chapter is going to be about Jack's life before he became the Pumpkin King, I know I wrote it before when in one of the chapters but it's vague and doesn't have enough details.**

 **BTW if anyone like the Regina Jack thing that's going on then you should go read 'The Pumpkin Queen' it's just a bunch of one-shots but you may enjoy it I am currently working on more short stories for that.**

 **Any who, I hope that you guys like it fav, follow and review**

 **-Marty**

 **0o0**

 _It was starting to get cold now, well, winter_ was _coming… or it was here. He hadn't decided yet, he likes to think that since he has the power to freeze things, he has the power to decide if it's winter yet._

 _Jack snuggled further into his bed; his mother was a very powerful Witch and makes deals with the people all over the world, so they never go hungry, and the cold never bothered him, so warmth isn't one of his top priorities._

 _As he turns onto his back he could feel another presence in his room, just before he opened his eyes he felt a heavy mass land on top of him. Letting out an 'oomf' he wrapped his arms around his little sister, "And good morning to you too," he grumbled._

 _His sister giggled, "Jack, we_ have _to go outside today," she squeals happily, jumping on his belly with her glee._

 _Jacks lets out another 'oomf' and then grabs her and hugs her close to him, "And who said that?" he lifts an eyebrow, his eyes still shut._

" _Jack!" Pandora whined, "We_ HAVE _to go outside," she grabs the sides of his face and slaps it lightly, when he still doesn't open his eyes, she places her small delicate fingers just about his closed eye lids and pulls up until she can see his unfocused bright green eyes, "IT'S SNOWING!" she shouts into his ear. Jack laughs and sits up on the bed, she might be eight and he might be eighteen, but she has him wrapped around her little finger. "Mama says that your lake is probably frozen, so we can go ice-skating and if it isn't you can freeze it and I can show you what mama taught me and-"she rambled._

" _Okay, Okay," Jack covered her mouth with his hand, "We'll go, can we eat first," he then frowns looking down at his ripped shirt and shorts, "And put on proper clothes!" he laughed at her pout, she mumbled something about taking ages and then ran to get ready herself._

 _Jack was well built, his mother was proud of how strong he turned out and he sort of became her knight, her guard to scare people who make deals with her. She had given him armour that he wears, and a sword that he can wields, a bow and arrows in case they need him to hunt. But the one thing that annoys his mother about his muscular built is that his muscled rip clothes that he gets from others (not because they were poor, because they weren't… that much. But because the gifts they got were useless when it came in the style of clothes), so his mother had to give them back or give them away and get him new ones._

 _He finds his black riding pants, his favourite grey shirt and a black leather jacket that went to his knees. When he's dressed he ties the fringe of his hair back and then puts on a pair of boots that he ripped, so that they would go just past his ankles and made his way down to eat something._

 _His mother was at the table already, drinking her tea and going through a spell book, he kissed her cheek and murmured, "Good morning, mother."_

 _She looked up from the book and smiled at him, "Oh… Jacky are you going to take Pandora out?" she asked after a few second. She was always a bit dazed and her mind always went elsewhere._

 _He grabbed some bread and poured water into a mug, he placed a few dried raspberries into it and crushing them with his wooden spoon, he didn't really like plain water, always thought it was tasteless and a bit boring. He also got some meat and cheese. He sat down next to his mother and smiled at her, "Well, how can we miss a snow day?" he asked rhetorically._

 _His mother looked at him, her bright green eyes scanning him, "Okay, you be careful today," she looked at the book again. All of a sudden her eyes glowed purple, and she got a glassy faraway look._

 _Jack sighed, this happened a lot! It was her foresight, she could see things, but she couldn't control it; she never could. It always takes her a while to come back to the land of the living._

 _He ate breakfast then washed up and then left with his little sister to his lake. They called it his lake because he was born there, literally inside the waters. He was born still, no breath and no heartbeat, but somehow the waters gave him life, ever since that day everyone called it Frost Lake because it happened in the frost and it was his name,_ Jack Frost.

 _When they got there they could see that it was frozen over. Jack smiled at his sister and pushed her lightly onto the ice, then joined himself._

 _They glided over the waters of Frost Lake, laughing and spinning._

" _Jack, look at what I can do!" Pandora sped up and then jumped into the air with a twirl, Jack clapped and cheered._

 _Everything happened at once then, they heard a crack and Pandora fell into the cold water with a scream, Jack ran to her but the ice closest to her had cracks in it, as soon as he stepped into it more cracks were formed and bits were coming apart._

" _I'm going to be right back, just hold on as tight as you can," he swallowed. He could see her lips starting to turn blue._

 _Jack went to the nearby trees and searched for a stick to help Pandora. He saw a branch falling off and grabbed it; he ripped it from the tree. It was a bit taller than he was and had a curled end. He was mesmerised by it,_ When I get her out, I'm going to keep you, _he though. He ran back to where his sister was struggling to hold onto the cold ice. Jack lay down onto his stomach and stretched out the hand that was holding the broken branch, "Grab it!" he ordered._

 _Pandora looked into his eyes, she trusted her brother with her life, she kicked her feet a bit to reach for the stick and once she had a firm grip Jack pulled her to him, he took of his jacket at handed it to her._

" _Let's get out of here," he said._

 _He stood with his sister in his arms and went to walk, he heard someone calling his name, when he looked up it was his mother running towards them like crazy, and then he felt himself going down. In a moment of panic, he threw Pandora onto land. The next thing he felt was bone chilling coldness. Shaking off the feeling he started swimming up but when he reached up with his hands, the only thing he could feel was the ice._

 _He always though that the cold was nothing to him, that he could manipulate it, make snowflake or ice cubes, make it do everything he wanted it to. But in this moment he realised that the cold allowed him this opportunity, it let him do things, when in reality it was in control of him._


	7. Jack Frost Pt 2

**This is part 2 to Jacks story. Home you like it.**

 **Btw you should check out my one-shots about Jack and Regina the story is called 'The Pumpkin Queen'**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review please, luv y'all**

 **-Marty**

 **0o0**

 _He's really_ fucking _cold. He can_ smell _the cold (how the fuck can he smell the cold he doesn't know, he just can). He can feel it wrapping itself around him. It stings like a bitch._

 _He tries to remember something, anything. He just needs a minute, yeah, that's what he needs, he tries turning on the bed… wait, what. No, that's not a bed, it feels different, like… rocks? And… sand? Yes, definitely rocks and sand, he's still really cold._

" _Pandora!" his eyes snap open._

 _Water._

 _Frost Lake._

 _Pandora._

 _Mother._

 _Stick._

 _Everything is coming back to him, he was ice skating in on Frost Lake when Pandora, his sister, fell into the water, he saved her using the stick, his mother came then… then he fell._

 _His lungs are burning, he can see he's lying on the seabed at the bottom of the lake, he moves his fingers, his feet, and then he pushes himself up and uses his legs to help him get to the top as quickly as his burning, sore libs will allow him to._

 _When he pops up from the water he fills his lung greedily and just breathes for a bit._

 _His head snaps up when he sees men, "Welcome back… your Majesty!" one man says, he's small, looks a bit like a hobbit with light brown hair that is neatly sleeked back, he also had an accent, sounded Scottish maybe Irish, or was it a mix of both._

 _Jack frowned through violent shivers, "Wh-at d-do yo-u mean_ 'your Majesty?' _I'm n-n-no K-king… or ro-royal for that mat-ter," he shook his head, "C-can y-y-y-ou get me out?" she stuttered._

 _Two men helped Jack out the water and handed him a towel. Just then Jack realised that his hair was… white! It was also dark out, the stars making it glow like the snow._

 _The short stubby man walked up to Jack, "Of course you're the King. Your name is Jack Frost, right?" Jack nodded, "Well, your father, Sebastian Skellington, he was the King of Pumpkin land, he was a great King. And you are his only descendant, therefore you are now King," the man said, "Now allow me to introduce me self, me name is Janus, treat me like your councillor."_

 _The new King looked at the councillor as if he were insane, "_ Your _name is Janus? Like after the Greek God with two faced?" He looked bemused._

" _I was named after that God," Janus said._

 _Jack shook his head and started walking in the direction he knew home was. They walked in silence for a long while._

" _Sire, where are you going?" the councillor asked._

" _Look…"_ shit I forgot his name! Greek God or something… ah Fuck it _, "Councillor, I'm going home, to my mum and sister, they're probably worried sick," he wondered briefly how long he was frozen for; it couldn't have been that long, nonetheless his mother is probably worried, and maybe angry. He started walking to his home again. Every time Councillor tried to speak, Jack shut him up._

 _They walked for a bit before they arrived at Jacks house; it looked just like he remembers it. He walked up to the front door of the house, he couldn't open the door, Weird, he thought, the house doesn't have a lock or anything, people are too scared to go in, they fear his mother and him._

 _Jack was about to walk to the back of the house when he saw a man that looked like he was… guarding the place. He had a weird contraption in his hand, it looked like... the fire was caught in a glass box, and it illuminated everything around them._

 _He walked up to the man, "Hey, I was wondering if you know where my mother is?" he got ignored. Jacks brows knitted together, what was happening, he tried asking again, he even shouted at the man, but… nothing. It's like he was even there._

 _Jack walked back to Councillor, "Why couldn't he see me?!" he said angrily._

 _Councillor sighed, "Jack, you have been gone for… centuries, you family have all passed away," tears formed in Jacks eyes, "People can't see you because they don't believe in you, they don't think you exist. Plus, there's no magic here anymore, this land has been devoid of magic for centuries now."_

" _How come you see me? What do you mean there's no magic? Explain yourself!" Jack growled, where was this anger coming from? After the hobbit thing said that he no longer has a family his heart broke, he's alone. His mother always said that alone is the worst, he has known that he is alone for 30 seconds and he feels more lost than ever._

" _Come," Councillor said, he took Jack to a house like place, it looked abandoned._

 _They walked inside._

 _Councillor lead them to a room that had a fire, he gave Jack a change of clothes._

 _Councillor said that what Jack was wearing now was called a_ hoodie _it was ice blue_ , _apparently it was from the future as where his_ jeans.

 _Apparently, he spent years searching for Jack's waters. He said that they have been jumping from land to land, in different time's zones._

 _Once they had seated, Councillor started talking, "So, about 30 years after you froze you mother had died, she went insane, she had no one to keep her safe, and no magic. Pandora had taken care of the evils in this world, all the magic she had, she put it in a little box, and Pandora's Box had all the greatest evils, all the magic and everything else that could harm this world. And she threw that into your pond! Pandora had thrown the box to your lake, she claimed that you would look after it; we believe that the box got too cold and broke releasing the magic into the waters, and we believe that it hatched onto you. You were already a powerful being Jack Frost, but now… we think you're unstoppable," Councillor said._

 _Jack's jaw locked, "What about my father?" his baby sister, his- she's dead._

" _Your father died one hundred years after you were frozen, for us it only feels like 2 years, we went from land to land. For you it has been 4 maybe 5 centuries," he answered, Jack nodded._

 _He could feel his heart clenching in his chest, his mother and his sister wear dead, his little sister tried to do what he was meant to do, his mother was alone, they were both unprotected, how could he live with himself. He felt angry, he could be with his mother and sister because he froze in a fucking lake and if this asshole of an advisor says something about destiny he might actually lose his shit and rip everyone in in a twenty mile radius._

" _Why couldn't that guard see me?" his tone was flat and his eyes were empty. "You explained it earlier, but vaguely, now be more specific."_

" _Because, no one believes in you," Councillor said bluntly, "You've been gone for far too long, no one believes that Jack Frost ever exists... well, no one from this land. Now are you coming, we should probably leave now."_

 _Jack laughed; it was a cold inhumane laugh that sent shivers up Councillors spine, "If you think that I am going_ anywhere _with you, then you have clearly lost your mind," Jack snarled at him._

 _Councillor snapped his fingers, two men ran in through the door ready to make the man they were going to crown come with them._

 _Jack smirked, "Didn't you just say I'm the strongest sorcerer alive?"_

 _Councillor's eyes widened, crap! He watched as Jack wiggled his fingers in a farewell and disappeared before their eyes in a clash of black and red smoke._

 _Jack appeared in the house he grew up in, he went to his room and smile when he found it looking just like it always did, maybe a bit cleaner, and there was something saying 'Do not touch'._

 _He went to the book case and pulled a red leather bound book that read 'bible', he smirked to himself, he doesn't even believe in God, but somehow he knew that no one would even bother sparing the book a second glance. The bookshelf started to rattle and move revealing a hidden compartment which held a bow next to it an empty quiver, a sword with a red gem in the handle and a couple of daggers, he collected everything he needed into the quiver, his mother had enchanted it, everything will fit into it._

 _He looked around the place he had once called home centuries ago, he shook his head, this was the land without magic now, it didn't need him, they had their own lives to get on with, and soon enough everyone will just think witches were stories parents told their children. He let out a sigh, he turned around to the door and was ready to leave, but couldn't. There was something in here that he couldn't separate with, an object, he could feel it, and he could hear it calling out to him, whispering evils but also whispering heroics from behind him. He turned around to scan his room; looking to his bed he cocked his head to the side in confusion. It was a stick, after a moment he remembered it was the stick he had used to save his sister. It was the exact same one, a curve at the top and taller than him. He picked it up and felt it; the power, the stick was powerful, he looked out his window,_ here come an idiot _, he thought to himself. Councillor could be seen in the distance. Jack quickly left his room, a plan already forming._

 _As he stood outside his bedroom door he came to the realisation that he doesn't have anywhere to go, and if he did he wasn't going to sleep outside in the cold wet rain or anything like that, he turned so he was facing the closed door. He looked at his staff, "I wondered," he shrugged his shoulders and decided it wouldn't harm him to try, he knocked the staff against the door, a beaming white light emended from the cracks, however, it disappeared as soon as it appeared leaving behind an empty space._

 _Jack went to the garden, he had a great escape plan, he scanned the overgrown shrubs and weeds for the bean, he couldn't find them. He extended his hand to make them come to him. He was expecting to have one or three fly to his hand not, what looked like, three hundred magic beans. Jack let out an exasperated sigh, what is he going to do with all these magic beans, he thought for a few seconds, he couldn't carry them around with him everywhere, they're bound to dry out, or activate themselves, he needed them to activate on demand, something that will last forever… maybe he could turn them into something. He nodded to himself, Jack clicked his knuckled before extending them out and making the beans form shapes, a sword, a shoe, a shirt. Nothing was appealing to him, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he made the beans form into anything and everything he could think of. A beany, a fedora, a top hat…_ wait, that's it _, he thought to himself. Jack made the beans into a top hat, he waved his hand and made them dry out, then nodding his head once the beans started to take colour, but instead of going back to the white that twinkled with magic, they turned dark and turned into fabric. When he finished the beans had taken the shape of a dark top hat with a red ribbon in around the bottom, two peacock feathers extending out on the left side._

 _Jack threw the hat on the ground letting it spin; it started to get faster and larger. He heard a commotion before the lock of the door clicking open and then footsteps extending around the entire house, instead of thinking of a realm, Jack though of a different county, in the land without magic that he was in now._

 **0o0**

 _For five decades Jack had stayed in the land without magic, a county called America, he played with the children every time the snow fell, he killed people who he thought deserved it, letting his heart turn darker and darker with every kill. Soon enough he got bored and used the hat again, he landed in a place called Tortuga._

 _Tortuga was every man's dream, but what shocked Jack the most was the fact that people could see him, it must be because they either didn't know his story or they believed him to be alive. Jack had hid behind a building and made his portable room appear, he changed his clothes to look more like a pirate, a brown leather jacket and black leather boots with a hat (that he loved), his hair lost the white and became brown again, so he used his magic to make it longer, he added dreadlocks and a red bandana he also had little trinkets in his hair. He threw in his staff, and his real jumping hat. He stole a ship from someone, and became the pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow, because of the tattoo on his forearm; he had adventures, made memories and darkened his heart more._

 _After his adventures of being a pirate finished (and his precious Black Pearl was stuck in a bloody jar) Jack travelled to another land, and another, and another. He became a proud owner of a Night Fury named Toothless, but lost his right leg curtesy to the big scary dragon, he cursed a prince to be a frog, he became best friends with Hades and had tea with him and his husband, Hercules (that one shocked Jack more than he would admit) every month… in the underworld._

 _Jack became known as the Pumpkin King, he was feared by people, and slowly the darkness ate him up, he made deals with people who had something to offer him, he killed those who couldn't uphold their end of the bargain, Jack stole children, cursed and killed people for deal._

 _One day the hat led him to a land that, for lack of better words, was a shithole, the trees were dying, the streets were covered by dead bodies that lay in other people's faeces, houses were falling apart, people were fighting over food and water. He walked through, what looked like the cleanest part of the road, his metal stub sliding against the dirty ground. He found out that he had appeared in Halloween Town, which was the main part of Pumpkin Land. His own land had turned to shit; there was no one who took care of the people. Jack had sighed and fixed the land, threw away the dead bodies and cleaned up the roads, he made food appear in stores and added something into his land from other lands, ones that he had visited. He gave people electricity, Music from every realm… any realm, he gave children toys, for women makeup that wasn't made from crap they found in the street or woods. He also gave them more modern home, running water, and when TVs were introduced to the land without magic, he got them for Pumpkin Land too. He got sweets and treats that kept everyone on a sugar high for a week. He gave the adults of his land coffee and better alcohol._

 _Jack Frost had improved Pumpkin Land, the people loved him despite him being evil, they were all happy. Everyone was happy, everyone but Jack, he longed for something every one of his people had. Love._

 **0o0**

 **There will be a chapter of how Jack got to The Enchanted Forest and how he knew Cora and later Regina. I do hope you all liked how Jack became Jack Sparrow and how he is the proud owner of Toothless the dragon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to the present with Bby and her hubby.**

 **Again, please notice the one-shot thing that's gooing oon!**

 **Also, I am v v sorry I don't post often enough, it's cuz I have exams coming up and I need to revise because all I ever do I doodle or read fics xD**

 **Any who, reviews shall be much appreciated, and do notice that one shot thing im doing called The Pumpkin Queen**

 **-Marty.**

 **0o0**

The light was burning her closed lids; she snuggled closer to Jack… Jack? He wasn't there… wait, why could she taste dirt? And there was a soft breeze on her, very uncovered, lady parts, why is she naked? Ooh yes, she and Jack participated in fun physical activities last night, but that doesn't explain why she can taste dirt!

"Oh will you cover yourself up Regina, you're a Queen, where's your pride when you lay naked on the ground?" she felt a blanket being flung at her, covering her ass. Her mother chided her… the same mother that she had a pirate go kill… of fuck; she's dead, isn't she? At least she made good choices… she made terrible choices, it's a good thing her husband is best friends with Hades.

"Regina, will you wake up?" he mother nudges her with her foot.

Regina's eyes snap open to see the same cold chestnut ones of her mother, no change there, still the stone, cold bitch that she remembers. Regina closes her eyes again, for a second, "Mother, where is Jack?" she says calmly.

"Relax, Regina. He's back at the palace… probably having a mental break down because you're not there," her mother said in a bored tone.

"Mother, why am I here?" she can't believe her mother, she just… Queennapped her! She can't do that! Can she? Regina sat up pulling the blanket around her to cover herself up.

"I'm here for you, my love; I have found a way back to that cursed land of yours. We can go… together, we can rule that land. Together," her mother stroked her cheek, speaking softly, but Regina knew better, one wrong word and then that delicate hand will be gripping her throat or worse… her heart.

"Mother," her mother always scared her, ever since she gave Regina that scar on her lip when she was 3, she would treble when touched by the woman who birthed her, "I don't think it would be wise of us," she whispered.

Her mother's top lip twisted upwards, "Why, because you would rather be with Jack?" she said sharply, she gripped Regina's face.

"Mother, you were meant to be dead, I-"

"I know, you sent that pirate to kill me," Cora leaned closer to her daughter, "You should have done it yourself!" her hand slid down to her neck.

Regina struggled to keep the fear out of her eyes.

Cora's grip loosened and she let out a sigh, "I shouldn't get angry at you, I know that you did it because you didn't want to be weak and vulnerable in this new land with your family around you, I know Jack and your children were stuck here too," she went back to stroking her daughter's cheek.

What can her mother possibly want in Storybrooke? As far as she knows there's nothing valuable there, and even if by some insane reason her mother wants to go to Storybrooke for her, well there's no need she's here in the Enchanted Forest, talking to her mother.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke, Mother?" Regina asked.

"Why, so we can be together," she smiled at her.

Regina was suspicious now, her mother wanted something because there was no way in hell that she wanted to be with her, "But we are together, here, right now," she said.

"Yes, but there is no one you can be Queen of here," he mother answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

No, she cannot do this, her mother want's to terrorise the people of Storybrooke. She wants something more, but Regina can't figure it out! The second her mother turned her back, Regina poofed out of wherever her mother had been keeping her and back to the castle.

 **0o0**

She made herself appear in front of Jack, he was spreading jam on some bread for Majisti, in the dining hall, with the Charmings, but she couldn't find it in her to care, "Did you know my mother is alive?" it was more a statement that a question but Jack answered anyway.

"Of course, we've had to deal with her a few weeks ago."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Did you know that she kidnapped me?" she said, she heard Snow gasp. The entire Idiot family was listening intently to their conversation.

"Of course, I felt her magic when you disappear," Jack nodded as he answered.

"And you didn't do anything," she drawled out.

"Nope, I was sleeping," Jack stretched as if to prove his point.

"So, instead of saving you _wife_ and _mother_ of _your_ children,from her _insane_ mother, you decided to turn over and keep on sleeping?" she shouted in disbelief and outrage, she also stomped her foot, which Jack found adorable.

"Well, it's not like she could have done anything to you. Plus, from the little that blanket is covering, I, and everyone in this room, can see that you're fine. Now, would you like breakfast or clothes?" he said not amused or bothered by her temper tantrum.

She was about to continue arguing, but instead she pouted and mumbled out, "Clothes."

Jack flicked his wrist, his signature Black smoke surrounded his wife and when it cleared she was sanding in tight leather pants and a shirt, "That wasn't so hard now was it?" he smirked.

"Bite me," Regina groaned

"With pleasure, would you like a jammy breakfast or a wheaty breakfast?" Jack started collecting the jam and bread before Regina even said _jammy_.

"So, home," Jack started, he got the attention of everyone that had lived in Storybrooke for the past 28 years, "I have my hat, that will take you home," he said, nodding to himself.

"Not the pirate hat, please don't whip out that stupid pirate hat," Regina mumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "That is a wonderful hat I don't know what you're even on about. But no, I'm talking about the one that does the whole realm jumpy thingy."

"I thought that a hat can only take two people, there and back?" David frowned.

"Wow, I didn't believe you the second you said 'I thought' nice try," Jack's deep voice had a tinge of mockery in it.

"Will you just answer the question," Emma demanded.

Jack sighed in exasperation, "Only because you asked so nicely Miss. Swan," his words were dripping with sarcasm, "If you had observed anything of what happened to you, then you would have noticed that already 4 living things had fallen through the hat, it doesn't matter anymore. Plus, this is a different hat; my hat lets as many people as I want, go through, you better be nice to her."

"You mean 5," Emma said, "5 living things went through the hat," she finished.

Jack looked at her as if she just asked him if water was wet, he turned to his children and pointed a finger at the two idiot blonds, "I swear to Hades, if you end up that stupid I'm disowning you," he shot them a serious look.

"I second that decision," Regina quipped.

The Charmings all looked insulted, "Apart from finding new ways to insult my family, can you explain some more about how we are going to go back home," David said, not amused.

"We're not insulting your family, just you and Emma, Snow's smart," Jack smirked, "But anyways we need my hat, it's special."

"How is it special," Emma inquired.

"I made it in the Land without Magic… using magic… and Magic beans… I swear it doesn't have any magic now."

"So, we just go get it," Snow nodded her head looking like she's ready to go at that exact second.

"No," Jack's tone was flat, " _We_ don't go, _Regina_ and _I_ go. I, am _not_ taking a bunch of idiots with me, no way in _hell_ , and trust me I've been… last week as well," he leaned in and whispered angrily, "I had tea, with Hades," he got up, "and his husband!"

"So where do you two go?" Emma asked before he leaves.

Jack turned looked at Regina but spoke to Emma, "Somewhere only we know." Then he left.

Regina stands, "You are going to talk to him, get him to understand that we are coming too," David said authoritatively.

Regina used her best Evil Queen voice, "You pathetic sheep lover and your annoying family are not going with us. You can stay in the castle and not touch anything whilst you wait for our return," she went after her husband.

 **0o0**

As soon as Jack left the dinning hall he poofed himself to the room he shared with Regina, he sat on the chaise lounge and waited for his wife to turn up, he knew she would follow him, and he knows that he's going to have to explain why only they go (she already know part of the reason is that only his blood and loved ones can enter the camp). Of course he knows that they all bother Regina, they drive her up the walls, and she probably doesn't want them going for that reason, god only know how many times she wanted to cut them up into tiny little pieces whilst she was with them, but this is their way home too, but still he doesn't want them going, he wants them to stay here in the castle where they can keep being a big, happy family and not be separated as soon as he gets his hat. The only bad thing about this is that he can't take his children too, he could probably take Sebastian, the boy can wield a sword better than the goat herder (not as good as Regina though), and he would be able to take care of himself if there was a threat, but he also wants him to stay here with Majisti. He growls.

"Now I know you're angry… _and_ overthinking," he heard Regina's soothing voice from behind him.

Jack turns to look at her, "How long have you been standing there?" he asks softly.

She sits beside him, "Long enough to know that you're overthinking something, and I'm guessing it's us going to your camp," she sighs, "I know you want us all to be together, I want it too, and I know that you're angry that the Snowflake and her family are together again, I am angry _too_! They took my son, Henry, away from me, even if I didn't want a child at first, I had raised him and he just ran off to them because some book said something-"

Jack cut in, "The book we made so that you could trick the curse and go to the other land," he smirked sadly, they had been very smart about the curse, though there were repercussions, like Him, Sebastian and Majisti couldn't go to the other land because it was Regina who cast the curse and gave up, the thing she loves most, but he knows that they will be together again.

"Will you just listen!" he nodded, "As I was saying," she took a deep breath in before continuing, "They took Sebastian from us too, and I don't want them to be happy, but they are. We need to cherish the time we have together before I go back, I know that you think we will be reunited, I believe you, I hope it will be soon," she wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and started playing with his hair, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her in close leaning into her, "I know that you are angry, but we will get through this, we will go tomorrow, but today we will be a family, spend the day together, the four of us," she whispered the last part. She wishes she could stay, but she know that she must get back, whatever Jack sees in the future she is obviously a part of it and therefore must be there for it to happen, she frowns wondering when she gets back to him, to her children, their children. Hopefully soon.

Jack stands, "Let's get going then," he said yanking her up to him. Before she can say anything he kisses her with all the love he could muster, "We could have had a picnic at the apple tree but it isn't there anymore, so we will go to the stables, ride a bit and then have lunch, outside like in the good old days," he smiles softly kissing her one more time.

"I'll go get the kids," she murmurs against his lips but makes no move to leave.

 **0o0**

After getting the kids ready and grabbing some food, they informed the Idiots of their plans and went on their merry way to the stables. Jack and Sebastian got their horses ready; Jack had a wonderful white steed called Maximus, who was, in Regina's opinion, smarter than the entire Charming clan, including their posy of dwarfs, fairies and wolves. Sebastian had a beautiful brown mare that came from Regina's dear Roconante; he had names him Roco, because of the similarity. Regina and Majisti rode on Royal a horse as dark as night, Majisti was too young and small for a horse of her own.

Once they were seated they all followed Jack and Maximus who rode to a field a mile away from the castle, the field had trees and bushes with various fruits. Aria squealed in delight and her mother rode faster and faster, riding past Sebastian and Jack who both let out a surprised noise as they saw a dash of black and heard the delighted laughter of both mother and daughter.

They arrived at a field that was surrounded with all sort of different kinds of fruit growing on trees and bushes, Jack started setting up their picnic by a tall pear tree, whilst Regina and Seba led Majisti on Maximus; she laughed and clapped. When Jack finished setting everything up, Aria got off the horse and her father started chasing after, her mother came to her aid when Sebastian started helping Jack.

After a while Majisti claimed she wanted fruit and ran off with Seba to collect some, they were close enough for their parents to see them but far enough that they wouldn't hear them.

"So we leave tomorrow, are we going to walk or 'poof' there?" Regina asked.

"We'll," Jack leaned his back against the tree, "Walk," Regina laid her head down on Jacks legs, "It is only a day's walk, half a day's ride, and we want as much time together as possible right?" Regina hummed, "I'll pack us a tent, just in case though," Regina nodded.

"I still don't see why I can't stay after the Charmings leave," she whined.

"We already had this conversation," he gave her a pointed look.

"I know but, why do I need to go? How much time will pass before I see you again? Are you sure I'll see you again?" she questioned.

"You need to go because Henry, even though he won't show it, needs you, well will need you, that town will need you to save them, from more than one threat, and Henry will be in danger. Even if he says he doesn't want you to be his mother and will want Emma, you need to save him and in the process you will save the town and come back to us," he says softly, she nods, "This time next year we will be together again, and if you don't believe me then you can take Jefferson's hat and come back," he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, "I promise _I will find you_!" he imitated David.

Regina laughed, she shook her head, "I don't want an idiot with a hero complex, I want me Evil King," she leaned up pressing her lips to his.

"Not in the open, guy!" Sebastian whined.

"Sorry," Regina smirked up at them, "So, what did you pick?"

"Raspberries and blueberries," Majisti said with a wide grin which showed all her teeth that were red and blue because of the fruit.

"I can see that," Regina sat up reaching out for her daughter, the little girl grinned wider. Regina reached into the picnic basket and fished out some water and napkin; she wiped Aria's mouth and then gave her the water. Majisti took a sip and swished it around her mouth before spitting it out, "That's not what I wanted you to do," her mother scolded she just grinned back at her, "but it also works."

Sebastian sat down opposite his parents, he reached into his pocket for the peaches he found, "Mum, I know you're more of an apple a day type of person but here's a peach," he smiled.

Jack chuckled, "Remember when you threw an apple at someone!?"

Regina also chuckled, "An apple a day keeps your friends away… if you hit them hard enough!"

Seba smiled wider, "That explains your love for apples," he had missed this so much, he loved his mother with his entire heart, his father was funny and scary and caring but his mother, even though she was also funny and scary and caring, she was his mother, without her this family wasn't a family. Without her they are incomplete. Without her it would be the same as it has these past few months, it would just be his dad wallowing and Aria refusing to do stuff like riding and having picnics because 'mummy has to be here to do it' and then it would be him seeing her ghost in Majisti, and feeling a pang in his heart every day when he realises she's not here.

They talked a bit more, laughed plenty, and ate their food.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Jack said.

Sebastian frowned, "Where are we going?"

" _We_ aren't going anywhere, your father and I, however, are, we're going to get the hat, so that I can go back to Storybrooke," Regina said sadly, before they left they had said they would tell their children their plan.

Anger and hurt flashed in Sebastian's eyes, "So you can go back to your precious Henry!" he spat.

"No!" Regina crawled on all fours to her son, she kneeled in front of him and grabbed his shoulder making his body face her, "I wouldn't leave you," she said sincerely.

Seba turned his face away from her, "But you are now," he kept avoiding eye contact.

Regina gripped his chin forcing him to look at her, "I know that you're upset, so am I. I don't want to leave you! I want to stay here and be with my _family_ , but I can't, I have to go back, your father says they are going to need me to save them, the entire town, and I can't just leave them with those idiots they would take it down before the actual threat appears!" she rolled her eyes, "And as for Henry, he doesn't see me as his mother, just the Evil Queen, he wants Emma," she said sadly, "It makes me sad to know that one of my children hates me, but I'm not going to leave you so that I could try get something I can't have," Sebastian still looked unconvinced, "Look, you have Majisti, do you, for one second, think that I love her more and/or would leave you for her?" he shook his head, "Well even though I love Henry, I wouldn't leave you for him, you are all my children and you all share my heart."

Sebastian nodded, "I love you mum," his mixed British and American accented voice murmured before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too, baby," she kissed his forehead and crushed him to her chest.

"And I love you!" Majisti said wrapping her arms around her mother when her brother finally broke free.

"I love you, too," she tickled her little girl's stomach making her giggle.

 **0o0**

They were outside for hours, it was only when Regina noticed the sun starting to set that she told them to pack everything up, she picked up Majisti who was already half asleep in her arms and mounted Royal. She waited for Jack and Sebastian to finish packing up and mount their horses. They trotted back to the castle instead of raced like last time.

Once they were at the stables they let their horses go, Regina took Aria to her room and put her to bed, "Good night, my little princess," she murmured kisses and then went to the small door that led to her bed chambers. It had been the first magic lesson she had with Jack, he taught her how to connect her room with Sebastian's when she told him she was pregnant, she remembers her and Jacks first night together.

 **0o0**

 _Regina sat on the bedspread in her tent thinking, she can't believe she was going to run away, it was Jacks idea, they had a thing for each other._

 _About two years ago, when she was 16, her and Jack shared a moment and kissed, that kiss was followed by many more until her mother caught them, she had not kicked Jack out like Regina thought she would, Cora had had a go at her daughter though, "You're going to be a Queen someday Regina! You can't go around kissing any handsome man," she had said, but she didn't fire Jack, she sent him on random missions, making sure he wasn't around Regina for long enough._

 _That was their life for two years, they had still kissed, but this time it was only once every full moon, not as often as Regina had liked. And then, 3 weeks ago, King Leopold had asked her to marry him to which her mother had agreed. Regina, however, wanted Jack. That's why she is sitting in her tent, on the way to the Kings castle because their wedding is going to be in two day's and that also mean her wedding night, and as she thinks about the King touching her she can't help the bile that rises._

 _That's not the only think that she is thinking about, Jack had gotten Daniel to help, the sweet stable boy, he was her only friend, and her mother had killed him, because little Snow had spilled the secret, but she can't blame the poor girl, she's only 8 years old._

 _Her mind slips back to her virginity, her innocence, does she really want the King to take it, he is, apparently, a kind man, but she doesn't love him, she loves Jack. And if she walked into Jacks tent now he wouldn't say no, she know that she has a nice body, she sees Jack checking her out_ all _the time, she sees the lust and desire in his eyes. Now that she thinks about Jacks hooded eyes she feels a weird tugging at the bottom of her stomach and a weird need pooling between her thighs._

 _With her mind made up, Regina stands and with determined steps she makes her way to Jacks tent. She walked behind the tents so the Kings knights don't notice her and ask questions, like where she was going._

 _When she got to Jacks tent she walked right in._

 _Jack was walking into the large tent room, hair slightly damp, the only thing covering him was a towel around his waist. His back was to the tent entrance, he turned around when he heard his tent flaps lift and someone enter._

 _Regina was stunned, on the outside his tent was big enough for just about two people, but this was like an entire room, with a proper bed and doors that lead to other, probably big, rooms, "Why is this so big?" she asked in bewilderment._

" _Because it's my portable room," he grinned, "It used to be my room, from the house I grew up in, but I took it out so that I could keep a piece of home with me always, after a few weeks I realised I needed more than a single room," his grin turned into a soft smile, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "What are you doing here?" he asked._

 _She had a deer caught on the other side of a bow look, before clearing her thought awkwardly, "I was thinking," she started, and stopped there, she didn't know how to tell him she wanted to bed him, she couldn't exactly tell him to get out of that towel, that exact towel that was falling off,_ damn it Regina, stop looking! _She shook her head and averted her eyes; she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out._

 _Jack smiled, she looked like she really wanted to say something important, very important if she went out in her short nightgown, it barely reached mid-thigh, he eyes her toned legs, his eyes started traveling up, drinking her in, she was so beautiful, and not wearing anything underneath the nightgown because he could see her nipples,_ all the things I could do with those nipples, all the things I could do with her, _he thought,_ nope, bad territory Jack, don't think about her sprawled out beneath you naked and panting, STOP IT YOU HORNY ASSHOLE! _His mouth was suddenly very dry, "Should I give you a minute?"_ and whilst I'm at it do something with the growing problem beneath my towel.

 _Regina could see his eyes darken with lust, she could see a twitch below his towel, licked her lips (_ actions speak louder than words, right?), _She walked up to him and gripped his strong shoulders, she could feel dampness between her legs, she slid her delicate hand down his chiselled chest and smashed her lips to his._

 _Jack needed a second to control himself when she touched him, but after he felt her soft, full lips on his, his heart exploded with emotion for this woman, maybe he shouldn't be kissing her with a hard on, because he's old enough to be her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, GREAT grandfather at a couple thousand years of age (ignoring the 5 of him being ice). The point is, he is really old, but is it wrong of him to do this, he had been searching for a woman who would love him, and here Regina is, willingly kissing him, she knows about the evils he had committed and she is actually, willingly in his arms. With a decision, that he will only do what she wants, Jack gripped Regina's thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock pressed between them in the most delicious way._

 _Regina's had snaked into his hair and she gave it a light tug, he groaned,_ does that mean he like? _She did it again and he started walking but still let out a groan. Regina let her tongue pass her lips and ran it over the seam of Jacks begging for entrance, Jacks lips opened almost immediately. She felt like she was falling and only when her back hit the mattress did she realis she really was falling!_

 _After making out for a little bit more, Regina gathered enough courage to let go of Jacks hair and let her hand travel down his muscular chest, when she got to his waist she let her hand travel further down and past the towel, she felt his hand grip hers, stopping any further movement._

" _What are you doing?" he whispered, the look she had in her eyes nearly made him groan, he looked at her swollen lips and gave them a peck, before looking up at her lust filled eyes again._

" _I was thinking, I'm marrying the Leopold soon," she bit her lip, "And I'm going to have to give myself to a man that I do not love," she declared, "I don't want him Jack… I want you, I," she swallowed, should she tell him how she really feels about him, what if he doesn't feel the same, she looked into his eyes and watch him smile reassuringly at her, so she continued, "I love you."_

 _Jack's breath got caught in his throat, she loved him! "I love you, too," he said he wanted to shout it out at the top of his lungs, he loved her more than life itself, he vowed in that moment to protect her with his life, screw the consequences he will make sure that she is safe for as long as he is around. Jack let go of her hand, "You're sure?" he checked, she smiled adoringly at him and nodded her head and gave him a kiss before grabbing his_ head _, he groaned._

 _She didn't really know what she was doing, she had her delicate and soft hand wrapped firmly around him but didn't actually know what she was doing with it, she gave it a small squeeze and a tug, Jack moaned._

 _His head fell to her shoulder, he let his hand grip her knee and slide up slowly, letting the silky material of her nighty bunch up. When his hand had reached her flat, toned stomach he groaned once again, "You come here in a nighty, looking all_ ugh _, and on top of that you are wearing_ nothing _underneath!" his voice was low, his accent and deep tone doing things to her._

 _Jack's towel had dropped to the floor, his lips crashed to Regina's, tongue darting into her mouth and exploring it with passion, his hand kept bunching up her nighty, past her stomach, past her breasts, and over her head. Almost immediately, Jack's mouth attached itself onto her hard nipple, his fingers attending to the other one._

 _Regina let go of Jacks cock, her hand flew to cradle his head, her other hand twisting in the sheets, her back arched and she whimpered._

 _Jack swapped around, his mouth attached itself to her other nipple whilst his fingers teased it. After a few more minutes of attending to her chest, Jack slowly started to kiss down Regina's body. He sucked, kissed, licked and nibbling as he went down on her, he went down to her knee and slowly started making his way up._

 _Regina let out a moan when Jack started sucking and nibbling on the inside of her thigh and a gasp when the blood vessel broke and a mark was formed, he did that until her got to her dripping sex, then he let out a breath over it, Regina shivered, and went to her left knee and did the same there._

 _Anticipation started to grow low in Regina's belly, she liked what he was doing to her, but she was still nervous about it, no male had ever seen her without the cover of clothes and she was a bit nervous, she's also obviously never done anything like this before and didn't know what to do, she was a little tense when she felt Jack's hand ghost over her wet pussy._

 _Jack felt her go tense just before he touched her, "Do you want me to stop, lovey?" he whispered._

 _Regina shivered again, his breathy whisper and his voice, which was more and more arousing each second getting to her, "No, don't stop, I'm just a bit nervous," she said, love and trust were shining in her dark eyes._

 _Jack smiled and nodded and then his tongue swiped the length of her, her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head and her breath caught in her throat, Jack lapped at her a few more times, he didn't want her to cum now, he wanted to be inside her when their souls untie._

 _After a few sucks, nibbles and licks Regina was writhing beneath him, he smirked against her and started to make him way up, she let out a little sound of disapproval._

 _She really liked what he was doing to her, and it seemed with every moan and groan he was more encouraged, but then he stopped, she whimpered when she could no longer feel his tongue doing wonders to her, but then he was kissing her again and she explored his mouth, she could taste herself on his tongue and was surprised at the sweetness but there was also something else she couldn't decipher what the other taste was._

 _Jack pulled away from her and again she made a noise of disapproval, "It's going to hurt a little at first," he said, sucking on the space below her ear, "But it will be good after," he finished._

" _I trust you," it came out as a breathy whisper. Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes, love and trust shining brightly under the lust._

 _Slowly Jack grabbed his hard shaft and brought himself down to her entrance, he rubbed up and down coating himself with her arousal, she moaned and whimpered a bit, her eye lids dropping with pleasure. When he gently penetrated her, Regina's eyes flew open, her hands flew to his body (right hand gripping his shoulder and left cupping his firm ass) she gasped at the sensation._

 _It hurt; it felt like he was stabbing her, her jaw locked. When Jack was completely inside her, he stilled. He waited for her to get used to it and waited for the pain to disappear, she looked into his eyes; they looked more relaxed, her jaw also relaxed. Slowly Jack pulled out almost completely, and then sheathed himself back in, Regina let out a pleased groan._

 _Jack kept a slow and passionate rhythm. Regina's legs wrapped tighter around his waist, her hips rolled a bit in each thrust, her nails dug into his skin, Jack groaned, she gave his arse a good squeeze._

 _Jack sped up. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, he was_ really _close, but he wanted to wait for her, but she was_ so _tight! He let go of her thigh and started groping her tits, pinching her hard nub._

 _She wanted something more, but she didn't know what but the pressure and pleasure building up in her stomach wanted to be released but she didn't know how, "More!" she begged, Jacks hand went down between their bodies and he started rubbing her clit in tight, fast circles._

 _Jacks pace started to falter, he was begging to be sloppy, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, as Jack let go Regina started tightening around him._

 _When they both came down from their high, Regina snuggled closer to him and they spent the rest of the night talking between passionate love making._

 **0o0**

Regina sat on her bed, a few weeks after her and Jacks first night together she had told him she was pregnant, Jack had performed a spell that told them that the child was his and not Leopold's, that had been a relief. Come to think of it, she had changed so much from the blushing girl that she once was, she was never really very shy, why would she, she had low self-esteem but by all means she was _not_ shy.

Still thinking of her and Jacks first night together, she felt the familiar moisture between her legs and when Jack walked in from the toilet she practically pounced on him and nearly ripped his clothes off.


	9. Chapter 9

**I bet you're all like "OMG at last" im really sorry, I had writers block, I mean I know what I want to happen in the story but that's ages away from happening! Also I want Cora to be in this but I didn't know what I should write for her to do. But I have an idea, and they shall be going back in the next chapter or two**

 **0o0**

She woke up in the warm embrace of her husband, his arms wrapped around her small frame, her naked back pressed against his firm and muscular chest. Their bare skin collecting the warmth from each other and the covers that they were wrapped in.

Jack nuzzled his face into the crook of Regina's neck and gave it a little bite, she smiled to herself. It has been way too long since she has woken up to him doing that, to the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. It has been ages since the first thing he did in the morning was slide his hand from her belly to her clit and rubbed at it, just like he is doing now. The second his finger toys with her, her hips jolt, she was still sensitive from last night, she let out a low moan, he did it again, and her breath caught in her throat. Jack flipped her so that she was flat on her back; he then pressed his fingers to her entrance and circled it.

Regina's eyes were still closed as Jack inched lower and lower before he came face to face with her wet cunt, he took in a deep breath through his nose letting her aroma surround him. He placed a kiss to the soft tuff of hair above her slits; he captured them between his lips and gave them a soft tug loving the way Regina whimpered.

He travelled lower, down to the inside of her thighs and gave a soft kiss to the love bite he had made the night before, he licked his way from the mark to her lips and gave a long firm lick along her slits all the way up to that tuff of hair, he gave it a little tug and then repeated the action a few more times, enough times that Regina was holding on to Jacks hair and lifting her hips up to him and moaning out for more.

He started kissing her hip bone, making his way from one side to the other and then down to that tuff that he started to really enjoy, he gave it a tug and then went up bite and nibbled on the smooth skin of her pubic bone.

Regina groaned in annoyance, she let the hand that wasn't holding onto Jack's hair fiddle with her breasts. She let that hand trail down her flat stomach, pass her hip bone and down to her clit, she rubbed tight circles and allowed herself to moan as she pleasured herself. Jack leaned back to look at the sight before him, his eyes darkened as he watched Regina touch herself, his breath caught in his throat and all his blood went south. He leaned down and climbed up to Regina's lips nudging his nose with hers, he let his lips connect with hers in hunger.

With one hand still teasing her clit, Regina let her other hand leave Jack's hair and travel to her nipple, she gave it a light pinch, then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, realising that Jack was not touching her anymore Regina finally opened her eyes only to be met with Jack letting his hand glide over his cock. She groaned at the sight.

Jack kept watching her as she pleasured herself; he tightened his hold on his cock when he saw one of her fingers disappear in her entrance, he watched her pump a few times before adding another finger; she pinched her nipples harder and let out a moan. Jack watched her pump a bit faster, watching as she got closer. He decided that he needed her _right now_. He grabbed her hand, making her thrusts stop; he quickly took her fingers out and put them in his mouth sucking off the wetness. Regina growled when he did that.

When it was all gone from her fingers he grabbed and parted her thighs and in a practiced motion he was deep inside her. Regina moaned, wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips. Jack thrusted into her, hard. She let out a noise that was half a moan and half a grunt.

He kept driving into her holding her thighs and occasionally letting his had slide to squeeze her delicious backside. It didn't take long to get Regina to go over the edge, but Jack didn't stop, he kept going. He let his hand slide down between them and started playing with her clit, and soon he felt her tighten around him again, he tried keeping it in but Regina decided that that wasn't allowed. She snaked her hand around the long locks of hair on his head and tugged him to her, she said all the right things to make him spill inside her.

Jack silently lay on top of her kissing her shoulder, neck, cheek, anything he could reach. "It's not going to be long, you'll be back," he said desperately, "You won't even notice the time fly, and there will be people to save and adventures to have. When that land won't need you anymore, you'll come back to be. And if not… all hell will break loose, I'll make all hell break loose!"

 **0o0**

The air was different in the Enchanted Forest than it was in Storybrooke; much fresher, cleaner, and not as thick. It's weird to explain, it would be hard explain to someone who's knows nothing more than the freshness of her world. She loved the air in the forest, the musky smell it gave after it rained, like a good type of dampness. She remembers watching an advert on TV, a company named _Febreze…_ or something like that. Anyway, they said they had recreated the smell of a forest, the freshness the musk, the whole shebang. Regina brought the spray when the longing for home became a yearning a simple hike couldn't fix; so she bought the air freshener that was meant to make her house smell like home.

It didn't.

It didn't smell like the outside forest from home, it smelt like someone threw flowers into water and then blended it.

So, now that she was standing outside her castle kissing her children goodbye and making sure that the Charmings didn't fuck anything up. She also took the largest gulps of air; every breath was a deep breath. And when Majisti wrapped her tiny arms around her neck, Regina breathed in the soft smell of apples and chocolate that surrounded her daughter. When Sebastian -who was almost as tall as her- wrapped his growing arms around her waist, Regina breathed in the grassy smell that had also an undertone of hay and what she thought was a soft tinge of cologne he must have found somewhere in the castle.

She was going to miss them.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked softly.

Regina swallowed hard and told her children that she loves them once more before nodding her head. Jack took her delicate hand into his and started off, into the woods.

 **0o0**

They were walking for a little over two hours when Regina spotted something that shouldn't be in the middle of the woods, leather. She frowned but tugged on Jack's hand, making him look her direction, she gave him a pointed look and then moved her eyes to the left, then brought them back to him. Jack frowned, she repeated the action a few more times before Jack caught on and looked to the direction she was trying to get him to look. She rolled her eyes at her husband's dexterity, sometimes he could be really inept with simple tasks (At least he's more mentally advanced than Charming).

Jack's frown deepened when he saw a glimpse of worn old leather amongst the green bushes of the forest. It was a person, he concluded when he saw the leather rise as if with someone's active respiration, after a few more minutes of walking it seemed that this _person_ was following them. He subtly let his hand slip from Regina's and used his favourite spell. Before anything could be said Jack jumped in the air, a cloud of black engulfing his figure. Jack fell on all four paws just as the thick smoke dissipated. The monstrous beast of a lion that was Jack Frost let out a low growl, the monster was _huge_ , standing hunched over their stalked. He was just about taller than Regina, but it could have just been his impressively large dark mane. His two enormous front paws covered the leather clad man's shoulders, affectionately pinning him to the ground. Its piercing green eyes glared at his pray.

"What the bloody hell!" the man shouted, his voice shaking slightly with fear.

Jack opened his wide jaw roaring at the man. He shut right up.

"Hook!?" Regina shouted.

The black smoke surrounded Jack, turning him back into a person, "What are you doing?" Jack questioned, holding the pirate's up by his scruff as one would a kitten.

Hook turned his head to the side, "Do you mind letting go, _mate_ ," he spat.

Jack rolled his eyes, "What do you want this time?" he said exasperatedly.

Hook rolled his eyes, "I'm doing my job."

"Are you still mother's little bitch?" Regina scowled.

"I'm her accomplices… associate… partner in crime."

"More like bitch… servant… slave." Jack countered.

"Boys!" Regina sighed, "What do you want Hook?"

"Are you still hell bent on skinning yourself a crocodile?" Jack raised a brow.

Hook smirked, "I don't need to. I've found a way to punish him."

"And how is that?" Regina asked.

Killian looked darkly at Regina, "By killing his child!"

"Ha! Baelfire is in another world. Hell, the kids probably dead by now," Jack frowned, he didn't like where this was leading, that pirate knew something he didn't.

"That's okay, our dear crocodile has a daughter, I'll just kill her," he looked to Regina.

 _Was that some sort of hint?_ Jack thought.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked slowly, "Who's this daughter of his?"

"Why you love. You see, I've spent many years with Cora, and over these years I've learnt a few things. Like when she has too much wine she sheds her deepest darkest secrets. Like her daughters paternity," he smirked.

Regina's mouth dropped open, _did he just say that I'm Rumpelstiltskin's daughter!?_ She shook her head _nope_. it couldn't be true, her father gave her a horse, her father tucked her in at night, her father was there for her.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't.

Rumpelstiltskin manipulated her.

Rumpelstiltskin tried killing her children.

Rumpelstiltskin bullied her.

She looked to Jack, "Is this true?" she asked, her mask firmly in place (she couldn't have the pirate knowing he's caught her off guard).

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't… know. I don't… remember," he struggled getting the words out; his head ached, as he tried thinking back to when he first met Cora.

 **0o0**

 _Jack eyes squinted against the harsh wind; the twister wasn't that far away, just at a clearing, the treeline a few meters away from it. The sound of the loud howling wind mingling with what sounded like wails, and snapping branches._

 _Jack walked closer to the clearing, he saw stick, mud and grass being ripped from the earth and taken to Oz. Well, he guessed that that's where the twister leads. He thrusted his arm in the air and made a cupping motion with his palm then slowly turned his wrist. A section of the twister parted to form a much smaller twister; it slowly made its way to Jack, who took a hold of it with both his hands, he started treating it like a piece of wet cloth, twisting it and crumpling up until it looked like a black hole in his hand. He reached into the inside pocket of his large leather coat, he pulled out what could be described as a mini hat box and threw the one large twister inside before closing the lid and putting it back in his pocket. He watched satisfied as the twister started getting smaller and smaller until the mess it left behind was the only indication of there ever being a twister._

 _Jack started making his way into the town to get something to eat when some cussing stopped him._

" _Where is that damn piece of shii- "_

" _You know, cussing is unbecoming," he smirked as the startled woman swivelled around to face him with wide untrusting eyes, she was 18 maybe 19… 20 give or take. Yet the look in her eye was different from the one most teenagers in this land have, her eyes are not innocent or light, she seemed tortured and just down right sad._

 _She looked him up and down then lowered her head, "I'm sorry my lord, I lost my mother's ring, it's the only thing I have left of her," she said sadly._

 _Jack raised his eyebrow and hummed. He snapped his fingers and almost immediately a bronze ring and a tattered gold necklace flew into his hand, the young woman smiled and took the ring off his palm, he gestured to the worn mucky lump of gold, but she just shook her head he threw it behind his back and grabbed the woman's hand._

" _Let me introduce myself," he bent down to her hand and gave it a kiss, "I am Jack Skellington Frost," his lips lingered on her knuckles as he spoke._

 _The young woman's cheek started to warm and a soft blush appeared yet her eyes held their ground and looked at him coldly and with distrust, "Cora," she replied tersely, "I'm the miller's daughter," she said disdainfully, as if she was embarrassed of her heritage and by the clenching of her jaw he's say that was true._

" _Ahh, so inadequate… and yet, so powerful," he felt it the second he took her hand in his, the great power she had buried inside of her, the great power her children would someday wield, those kids would give a village a run for their money… and lives if they so wished._

 _Cora quirked at his words, "Powerful?"_

" _Yes, oh so very powerful," he smirked, "You should call if you need anything, like say… a lesson," he gave her a mischievous look, "Tootles," he murmured waving his fingers and letting dark smoke engulf him and take him to his palace, food completely forgotten._

 **0o0**

"Jack," Regina asked, grabbing his bicep and squeezing it softly.

He couldn't remember exactly how he ended up working for Cora, he had to go because she wanted help… controlling Regina's magic when she was pregnant… or was it something else? Jack's frown deepened, he'll just have to focus on this some other time, plus, he first had to deal with the pirate.

Jack waved his hand and the bark of the tree closest to Hook ripped off to form a rope that wrapped itself around the pirate, he grabbed Regina's hand and called over his shoulder as they walked off, "Say hi to Cora from me!"

They spent a few minutes walking in silence before Regina couldn't take it anymore. She was dying to know if what the pirate said was true, can Rumpelstiltskin be her father? The man had been a nightmare to be around, but then again so was her mother so that wouldn't make any difference. But still… that man had tried manipulating her into casting a curse that would make her hated throughout all the lands, and even though she did cast it, she only did it to ensure her children's safety, she'd rather live without her children than with the power she has, and Rumple… he'd rather give up a child than give up his power. With that thought in mind she concluded that Rumple must have known and that he would have rather her kill someone she loved to enact the curse than live without his _precious_ son.

Anger and hurt started building up inside her and she didn't know if she wanted to throw something or throw a tantrum, it infuriated her to no end that her father was a coward and not Henry, good kind Henry who had always been there for her, Henry who walked her down the aisle twice, Henry who took care of Sebastian when she was off playing Leopold's Queen. But thinking about it Henry never really protected her from Cora's wrath so maybe she wasn't lucky either way.

Regina let out a deep sigh, "is it true! Is Rumpelstiltskin really be my biological father?" she asked desperately.

Jack let out a sigh, "I don't know, Kitty. I honestly don't know."

"Surely Cora would have asked for your help if Rumple knew, she would have kept me from him, anything for me to be Queen!"

"Knowing Cora it was a possibility, but every time I look back at how I ended up with Cora it's like a big jumble, my memories are all over the place, I remember being there when she gave birth to you and I remember how Rumple got into the castle but I just don't fully remember how I lost my heart to her or how she ended up making me protect you."

Regina stayed silent for a second, "Maybe when she took your heart she commanded it to forget," Regina mused, "It's what I'd do," she added.

"Yes… it's also what she'd do too," Jack frowned, that does sound like something Cora would do to protect her daughter, "I have an idea," he said suddenly, dragging Regina along to make her go faster.

"Are you going to tell me what this idea of yours is?" she asked, already tired of his shit.

"Nope… maybe later."

 **0o0**

They walked until the sun was right over their heads, at noon they took a break to eat and drink something, but they were soon off again. When the sun started leaving and the stars started blinking into existence, when the wind started becoming cold instead of cool did they finally get to their destination.

Regina smiled when she walked into the large intimidating palace that everyone called the camp, usually they only stayed there when they felt threatened in the dark palace. The walls were decorated with pictures of Sebastian and Aria; it also had some of Regina and Jack from their wedding, some of Regina with her father and Regina with teenage Snow. She frowned softly, her and Snow once had a good relationship, they were once very close but then Snow went on the run and Regina pretended she wanted to kill her (when in reality she just made sure her knights where protecting Snow from the dangers of the world), those were the days, Snow used to call her Mother, she told her all her problems and she came to her for help and advice, sometimes she missed those days.

"Come, I need you for the thing to work," Jack shook Regina out of her thoughts, she let out a sigh. He wouldn't tell her what this _thing_ is.

She reluctantly followed him into the living room, it was a rather large room but it was very cosy, with a sofa and arm chairs from the other land and a TV that Regina used to stay away from, the room had a bar with their favourite drinks and a book shelf.

Jack sat on the sofa and Regina went to pour herself some wine, "So, will you please explain to me what this _thing_ you want to do is?" she sipped on her red wine, savouring the sweet and bitter flavour.

She turned around to see Jack looking down to the ground, "I need you to rip my heart out," he said slowly.

Regina rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "Why?" she asked calmly.

"I need you to command me to remember, it might work it might not, I don't know… worth trying though, then I'll get the hat and we can get Toothless to take us home," he stared at her with trust and love shining in his eyes; she smiled softly at him and slowly walked up to him.

She set her wine on the table knelt between his legs holding on to his thighs and running her thumb over the material of his trousers.

"Ready?" she asked, he nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Regina smirked at him. She flexed her wrist and let the joint on her fingers click before thrusting her hand into his chest, gripping his heart and then pulling out with the dark little organ beating in her hand. It only had a few red lights glowing bright –that was his love- but most of his heart was as black as night, that's what you get for killing people.

"We're going to have to give you a little lesson on what gentle is," Jack whined rubbing his chest.

"Ugh, stop whining; I got it out didn't I?" she stated.

"I wouldn't have to whine is you kept your word and were gentle!"

She scoffed, "Oh please, you and me both know that you like it rough. Now, stop whining and tell me what I have to do."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just say your command, you know how to order people about this will be a walk in the park for you."

Regina rolled her eyes, she carefully cupped his heart in both her hands and spoke into it, "I want you to close your eyes," she kept her eyes on Jack, "I want you to think back to when you met my mother, think about what you said to her," Jack relaxed as he let Regina's soothing voice surround him, "I want you to remember seeing my mother pregnant, Can you picture it?" he nodded, "Can you picture talking to her, can you remember her mentioning the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin?" he nodded again, "Can you remember?" she whispered.

 **0o0**

 _Someone was calling him._

Jack Frost, Jack Frost, Jack Frost.

 _They kept repeating the same thing, over and over and over again._

I need your help, it's important.

 _And then back with the name thing, he's a bit insulted that they do it three times like they would with Rumple, he's not the Dark One and once is just fine. Usually this meant that they've had the misfortunate please of meeting Rumptee-dumptee._

Jack Skellington Frost, I summon three!

 _Oh for the love of god someone shut the woman up! Jack let his head fall under the pillow, he surrounded himself with the warmth of his large bed and the crackling fire above him (Magic does have its perks)._

Jack, you said if I need you I should call, well, I'm calling.

 _Damn this woman is impatient! He poofed himself onto the chaise-lounge in the room a large woolly blue blanket with monkeys on it surrounding him; he was also wearing black fuzzy socks with skulls on them, a red t-shirt and sweats._

" _Jack Frost, I summon th-"_

" _Oh. Shut. Up, will you!" he rubs the sleep off his eyes, "God!" he scoffed, "Why are you calling at this_ ungodly _hour!" he exclaimed burrowing further into the chaise and wrapping the blanket more securely around himself._

 _Cora looked perplexed, "It's passed noon," she said bluntly._

 _Jack's eyebrows rise then fall into a frown, "It's only passed noon when I've been up for enough hours for it to be noon," he said gruffly, "and I've only been up for 30 minutes because someone has been screaming in my head. What'd ya want?!" he called out._

" _You said that when I want help I need to come to you," she said slowly._

" _I did, didn't I?"_

" _Yes, now I need your help. I read up on you, you know, I've read that you're the most powerful sorcerer there is… that's exactly what I need!"_

" _Why would you need me?" Jack raised his eyebrows._

" _I'm with child," she stated._

 _Jack looked down at her large round belly, "No shit," he muttered._

 _Cora frowned, "It's Rumpelstiltskin's child, I need you to protect her from him," There was an undertone of fear in her blank stare._

 _Jacks eyebrows shot up as did he, "Talk about unfortunate pleasure," he muttered to himself slowly walking to Cora, "You do realise that that child will be incredibly powerful? A child of the Dark One, that's never happened before. This child, your child, will have some of the Dark One in her soul, that power would probably rival even with mine," he frowned at that, "But I shall help her," he grinned, he got closer to her so he could whisper into her ear, "You know the prophecy of the Dark One's child, Rumptee-doo has my darkness, that child has half of my full soul."_

" _Together you are whole," Cora murmured._

 _Jack's grin broadened, "There's one thing I want to tackle before I become the next Mrs. Doubtfire," Cora looked confused but Jack ignored it in favour of putting his hair behind his ear to show three piercing at the top of his ear, he overexerted listening to something "Do you hear that, the thump, thump, thumping of hearts?" Cora looked more confused, "Doubt you would –maybe someday- but not now. There's a problem Milady, you see, I can only hear the beating of two hearts," he stood up, the blanket still firmly wrapped around him, he pointed to himself, "Mine," he pointed at Cora's belly, "And hers," he scratched the unshaved stubble on his chin, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, there are three people in the room, the question stands… where is your heart?"_

 _Cora stood defiantly in front of him, her eyes narrowed dangerously; "Sitting in the box next to yours!" she hissed then plunged her hand into his chest, Jack's eyes widened._

 _Rumpelstiltskin taught Cora how to rip out hearts!_

 _For centuries, only the Dark One and the Pumpkin King knew how to rip out one's heart, and he taught a miller's daughter how to do the darkest of all magic's._

 _Jack let out an angry, deep scream as he saw Cora holding his heart in the palm of her hand, she squeezed it harder; Jack didn't flinch, anger beyond belief engulfed him._

" _Someday, you will regret this."_

 _Then, then she made him forget._

 **0o0**

"Did it work?" Regina asked when the blank glassy look in Jack's eyes disappeared. She quickly put his heart back into its place.

Jack told Regina what happened, how Cora needed him to protect her from Rumple, how she took his heart, how she wasn't supposed to know how to do that, how angry he was.

Regina calmed him down with kisses and soothing word, "So it's true, Rumpelstiltskin is my father?" she asked once he was calm.

"Yes, otherwise we wouldn't be soulmates, once you were conceived a full half of my soul that resided in the Dark One moved into you," he frowned.

Regina's hand slid up his chest to caress his cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him softly, "Shall we go find the hat so I can show you how much I wouldn't change it?" she smirked lovingly at him.

He smiled back at her, "Yeah, let's go find the hat," Jack grabbed Regina's hand and led her out the living room and up the stairs to the attack where they found the hat, then she spent the entire night showing him how much she loved him.

 **0o0**

 **Hope you guys like it. Reviews shall be much appreciated.**

 **Next update will appear in the next couple weeks and not months XD sorry again about that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to say thank you to whoever has spent their time reading this, I honestly didn't think that anyone wold like this.**

 **This may be a bit sad.**

 **0o0**

 **1 hour after the wraith**

Henry ran into the building like a maniac, he ran up the stairs after deeming that the elevator would take too long, he sighed a breath of relief when he heard Mary Margaret's desperate shout of _Emma_. However, when he walked into the large room all he saw was the wraith flying away.

Henry frowned at that he walked around looking for clues, _It was probably Mu- Regina, Regina was probably trying to take him away from his real mum_ , Henry frowned at his own thought, if this really was his mu- _Regina's_ doing, then shouldn't she be standing here trying to act innocent? Where was she? No, not she, where was his family? Yes his real family!

Yet he still felt slightly worried about his mu… Regina. He let out a frustrated sigh. A loud bang got him back to the present, it was Ruby, he looked at her sheepishly, she was meant to be looking after him, but he ran away to see if his family was alright.

"They're not here!" he exclaimed before she could berate him.

"They're probably fine Henry, most likely waiting for you at the Diner, you know, where we were _supposed_ to be," she said with a raised eyebrow, trying to be intimidating, _his mum did it better, even if she was much shorter than Ruby_.

She shook the thought out of his head, "No, look the hat is still there, if they were finished then they would have taken the hat away from my mu… _Regina_ ," he growled her name, why is it that he can't just say her name first try? He blamed it on force of habit. He took another moment to look around the room; Henry was a smart boy for is age, he figured out that everyone was cursed so he could most likely figure out what happened. He definitely knew that just before he got here there _were_ people in here, the hat is left out and their's a mess, the wraith obviously didn't go through the portal which leaves… Henry's eyes popped out of his head, he took an almost comical, loud breath in before sputtering out, "They went through the portal!"

Granny let him stay with them, he lay on the bed in the spare room of the part of the B&B Granny and Ruby lived in; he couldn't sleep. The bed was itchy, no as soft as the one in the mansion; the pillow was too flat and didn't smell right. And the worst part was that no one had checked on him yet, his mu- Regina, Regina always checked on him to make sure he was sleeping, she also tucked him in and gave him a kiss… he frowned, he won't be getting kisses from her when Emma gets back, his frown deepened, would Emma check him before bed like his mu… like Regina does… did…

Henry sniffles a little, his head hurt from thinking all day, on one hand he hoped that they would defeat the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest back where it all started (Mr Gold told him that there was a very strong possibility that that's where they were now), but then on the other he didn't actually want them to hurt her, he blamed that on the ten years he's spent as her hostage, because that's all he was to her a hostage, she couldn't love him, he was Snow Whites grandchild.

He fell asleep thinking that he will have his happily ever after with his real mum and his real family.

 **0o0**

"Are you sure we have to get back?" Regina and Jack were climbing up the stairs to get to the roof of the camp, their transport was awaiting them.

"Yes, we should get back soon, I bet the Charmings are getting angst-y about the fact that they're not with people who actually like them," she could hear the shit-eating smirk in Jack's voice.

When they finally got to the top of the building there was a beautiful creature waiting for them, he was as black as night, looking like a gecko with large wings, the tip of his tail was missing a tail wing that kept him balanced, in its place a piece of red cloth with a dark crown in the centre.

Regina smiled broadly when she saw the dragon, "Hello Toothless," she walked up to pet him on the head only to receive a lick on the cheek.

"Right," Jack said, gearing up the Nightfury, he sat in his riding seat and put the tip of his metal stump –that was replacing his leg- into a pedal like foot rest then waited for Regina to get settled, "Ready?" he called out

Regina put the hat, which was the way to Storybrooke, on her head, "Ready!" she called out.

Jack patted the dragons neck muttering a 'you ready bud?' before grabbing the rains and starting the dragon off. Regina wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and threw a quick incantation on the hat to make sure it stays on her head, as the dragon leaped off of the building and let himself fall to the ground, but just before he hit the grassy below he spread his large wings and shot right back up into the air, they soared through the sky and towards the Queen's castle.

 **0o0**

Sebastian threw another cautious glance at the Charmings; he knows that they were the ones who wanted him dead in name of the daughter who was currently sitting between them looking at him and Aria.

When he first met David he was really nice to him, Sebastian didn't expect David to order him dead.

 **0o0**

 _He huffed once again, this was getting ridiculous, he knows that Aria is his sister and he's supposed to love her –and he does, really he does- but she hadn't stopped crying for ages, keeps calling out 'mama', and in all honesty Sebastian is very ready to start crying for his mother himself._

 _Their parents were in the castle dealing with adult stuff, the kids were told to go to the Camp where they could be protected from the people coming to visit. They were on their way there now._

 _Sebastian huffed once more, "Can't you tell her a story? Mama tells her a story when she's upset like that," he advises._

 _Enid, the nanny slash soldier who looks after them sometimes, smiled softly at him, "She just misses your mother, but don't worry Batty, we'll get their soon and I'll just set her to sleep," she looked down at the crying 1 year old and started rocking her when suddenly the carriage stopped abruptly._

" _What the-" Enid started._

 _The door busted open to two men in white armour; Sebastian swallowed hard and moved to his sister. They were from the White kingdom._

 _The taller knight pointed his sword at Enid, "What does the Evil Queen want with them?" he demanded._

" _That's none of your business!" Enid turned around and handed Aria to Sebastian, the she reached over to the hidden compartment that hid an emergency sword. She swung the sword clashing it against the knight's white armour, Sebastian frantically tried to calm Aria down humming the song that his mother always hums them, but it didn't work, Aria was still screaming for mama. Sebastian felt tears sting his eyes and soon he too called out for mama, he was so busy seeking and giving comfort to his little sister that he didn't notice the door behind him open and two large men grab him and rip his sister from his arms. Now more hysterical than before Sebastian tried everything he could to free himself from the men still calling out for his parents._

" _Shhh, calm down, we'll get you guys back to your mama, okay just calm down," one of them said soothingly._

 _Sebastian took a deep breath, he was a prince, his parents are the Evil Queen and Pumpkin King, he will act accordingly, "Can I have my sister?" he opened his arm and welcomed his sister in his embrace whispering into her ear that mama will be with them soon._

 _The White Knights took them to a large white castle, he didn't like it very much; it hurt his eyes. All the décor and walls were bright and illuminated by the setting sun causing him to squint as the men led the horse he and Aria were riding to their destination. Their castle, their home, is different from this one, it's darker and much more intimidating with large pointy pillars that cast sharp shadows; Sebastian used to pretend those shadows were swords and he was fighting giants._

 _Sebastian cleared his throat, "Is my mama in there?" he looked to one of the men, Eli, he said his name was._

 _Eli smiled sadly, "No, I'm sorry."_

 _Sebastian heaved a sigh; he looked down to his little sister and hugged her tighter._

 _Once they were in the castle, Eli got a maid, Ellie, to help them to a room, she changed their clothes, and she took his black coat, grey shirt and black trousers and replaced them with a white long sleeved cotton shirt and brown trousers. He didn't like them, they were too bright._

" _They belong to a boy, Pinocchio, he stays at the castle from time to time with his father," she said._

 _Sebastian nodded at her for what felt like the hundredth time, "When is mama coming to get us?" he cut off her rambling._

" _Oh," she looked down, "Well first you're going to have to talk to her Majesties David and Snow," Ellie looked at the boy's fallen face, "Don't worry, they'll get your parents here," she tried cheering him up._

 _Sebastian sat on the bed and waited patiently for the lady to dress Aria, Ellie was putting a frilly pink dress on the babe;_ Aria doesn't like dresses _, Thought Sebastian with a frown. The infant started fussing when Ellie took out a black flower pin from her hair._

" _You can't take that from her, its mama's and it's the only comfort she gets when mama isn't around," he said._

 _Ellie looked at him seemingly thinking through weather she should leave it in her short, dark locks or throw it away, but in the end she put it back when she child's shrill cry of mama pierced through her ears. "Okay, let's get you down to the Prince and Princess… King and Queen… any way, they asked for you to be there for dinner," Ellie smiled softly at them and grabbed their hands to lead them to a private dining room._

 _Sebastian was quite short for a 10 year old, his dad says that he will grow soon enough but sometimes he makes jokes about inheriting his poor height from his mother, but he usually says that when his mother isn't around because comments like that end up with his dad getting whacked on the arm. So when he sat down on the large wooden dining chair opposite Snow and David on the large rectangular table it wasn't really a surprise to him that he could just about see the top of it. He grinned shyly at the couple who had polite smiles; Snow was holding his baby sister who was reaching out her hand to take some food off the princess's plate._

 _David cleared his throat then stood up and left the room only to come back a few minutes later with a large plush pillow that fit perfectly in Sebastian's chair and gave him the perfect boost for being able to sit properly at the table._

" _I'm David, and this is my fiancée Snow," David introduced._

 _Sebastian lowered his head in a half bow (just like his mother had taught him) and introduced himself too, "I'm Sebastian and that's my little sister, Aria," he smiled politely at them._

 _They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, no one touched the food or drinks, "Well, aren't you going to eat?" Snow encouraged._

 _Sebastian shook his head, "No, my mother says that it's common courtesy to start eating once the adults have, but when it's just us, mama, papa, Aria and I, then she lets us start whenever we want," he smiled by the mere thought of his parents._

 _Snow smiled (Regina used to do that… they must be royals), "Right then," Snow grabbed some bread for the child to nibble on and then made a side plate for her with cheese and ham and fruit, anything she thought that a one year old would like to eat._

 _Once everyone had filled their plates with whatever they wanted to eat the only sound that filled the room was that of the cutlery clanking against the plates. Snow studied the young boy, he had impeccable manners, his back was straight and his elbows were off the table. However, he looked out of his element, his skin looked naturally tanned (Just like Aria's), but it looked somewhat pale; maybe Regina didn't let them outside. Snow turned to the little girl on her lap, she looked familiar, maybe her mother lives in their village –she's probably going out of her mind with worry- the young child also looked well risen –so far, that is- she chewed with her mouth closed used the fork, clumsily but she still used it, and when she wanted something cut up she looked at Snow and gestured to what she wanted then said please, she seemed quite intelligent for an infant her age, she didn't have a vast vocabulary but she seemed to just about know what she wanted and how to ask for it._

" _So, what village are you from?" David asked the boy._

 _Sebastian frowned, "We don't live in a village."_

" _Then where do you live," David pressed._

" _The castle," the young boy replied nonchalantly._

" _The castle? What castle? Where?"_

" _Do you mean Regina's castle?" Snow asked softly._

 _The boy nodded._

" _We mean where did you live before she took you," David asked, his muscles tensed when he thought about the Evil Queen taking the two young children, did she do that often? Has she taken any more children?_

 _Sebastian looked at David as if he'd grown another head, "Took? What are you talking about? Why would she take us, who would she take us from?" he was confused._

" _From your mother," David said surly._

 _Once again, Sebastian looked at the royals as if they're insane, "She is out mother," he said._

 _David sighed, Regina had messed with their heads, "No, she's the Evil Queen, she took you from you_ real _parents and now she's messing with your heads," he said defiantly._

" _No, she's not the Evil Queen," Sebastian crossed his arms petulantly._

" _If she's you mother then who's you father?" David challenged, he didn't think that anyone would willingly have a child with the witch, yes she's pretty and many would gladly bed her, but to be around her and the bastard child? He didn't think so._

" _Jack Frost," the boy answered, "Look, she_ is _my mother, look at us, I have her eyes, and Aria looks just like her!"_

 _Snow looked down at the young girl again, that's who she reminded her of; the lips, the hair, the nose, high cheekbones, and the boy is right, he has her chocolate coloured eyes… and roughly the same nose._

 _Her eyes widened and eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Charming, he's right. I remember playing with him when I was a little girl… but, back then, in the castle, everyone just thought you were her knight's son," her eyebrows knitted together in confusion._

" _Mama said that if they found out about me being her son_ and _her knight's son then she and I would have been ordered dead for treason to the King," Sebastian said, and that was true, if someone found out that Regina had a son with someone else then she, Sebastian and Jack would have all been killed for treason. Snow doubted that Jack would have let that happen, from what she could remember of the man he was very protective of Regina… he always had love in his eyes for her…_

" _So, have you sent her an owl or raven telling her where we are?" Sebastian asked almost desperately, he really wanted to be back with his mother._

 _Snow looked to David, "We'll do it after diner," she plastered on her fake smile to try assuring the boy._

 _After diner Snow let Ellie take the children to a free chamber so that they could sleep._

" _Do we let them go back to her?" David asked when she stepped into the room._

" _They're her children we can't exactly keep them from her, and I'm sure she'll go on a murderous rampage if we don't give them back. So will Jack," Snow sighed, she wanted to do the right thing and give back Regina her children but what if she tries hurting them… she thought about it, the children were stiff but that was probably because they were in an unknown environment and they didn't know anyone, they were also desperate to be back with their mother, even now she could hear Aria wail for her mother._

" _What is she hurts them?" David insisted._

" _She won't, those kids didn't have a scratch on them, they seemed happy and they seem well educated. I think we're hurting them more that anyone right now."_

" _Snow, we are doing nothing to them, we saved them from that wretched witch."_

" _No, we took them away from their_ mother _, how did you feel when George took you from Ruth?"_

 _David sighed, she was right; he knew what they were feeling._

 _The Mills children were in their castle for three nights, they were polite and did what they were told, however, they still asked about their mother and father, still desperate to get home._

 _In the morning of the third day Snow and David were awoken by loud banging and shouting, at first they thought nothing of it but when the door to their chamber burst open and they were thrown across the room and stuck to the wall they realised that ignoring was a bad decision._

 _Regina walked over to them, eyes wide with fear and anger, "WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?" she shouted, a fire burning in her eyes and hand, "I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM SO DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME, NOW WHERE ARE THEY?" her face was rad and tears were stinging her eyes._

 _A mother's fear for the wellbeing of her children._

 _Dread had been building up in her, her stomach in knots since she was told that the carriage ambushed and children taken._

 _Knights, maids and the blue fairy burst into the room, but the Queen was un-phased, she only had one goal, and that was to get her children._

 _Jack appeared at her side, his chest heaving, "They're not in the dungeon," he whispered into her ear._

 _Regina nodded; her eyes darkened with anger, her hand shot up and she made a choking motion, David suddenly started turning red._

 _Snow looked to Regina, she studied her, she had bags under her red eyes, like she hadn't slept in a while; she was wearing wrinkled clothes, too simple for her, just a dark shirt with leather pants; her hands were shaking, she was worried for her children, scared even, that something bad is happening to them. Snow took a deep breath, "Regina, stop, I'll go get them."_

 _Regina's head shot in the direction of her stepdaughter, the knights took a step closer, Regina could see their slow motions in her peripheral vision, "No, you're staying here."_

 _Snow nodded, "Okay, Ellie, you go get them," she demanded, a young woman in her early 20s bowed her head and left the room. She was gone at least few minutes before she returned with a young child in her arms and another clutched in her had._

" _MUM."_

" _MAMA!" the two shouted._

 _Regina let go of Charming and Snow, they fell to the ground with a dull thud, she took her babies from the maid, finally able to breathe without the vice like grip on her heart and lungs, her breath hitched as she stood behind Jack, she checked her precious children over for any sign of harm, when she found none she pulled them to her chest and rocked the back and forth assuring herself that they were there and they were fine._

 _As her back was turned and Jack was telling them that they should take what isn't theirs, one of the archers took the opportunity to notch an arrow in place and shoot straight for the unknowing Queen._

 _Fortunately, Sebastian was facing the archer and just before it could hit his mother he threw his arms in the air and knocked the arrow off it course, however, he usually isn't allowed to do magic, and with the great power he wields he ended up throwing the knights into the walls as his bright blue magic shone over them all, efficiently keeping them in place._

 _David's eyes widened in fear, "He has magic," he muttered. The things going through his head, that boy could have hurt Snow, he's still young he could grow to kill someone, he could be a threat to any future children that he and Snow have. He mustn't let that happen._

 _Regina turned around with wide eyes, she looked to Jack signalling that it was time for them to go, Jack nodded and flicked his wrist, surrounding them all in his thick black magic and taking them back home._

 **0o0**

Sebastian swallowed more nervous now that the memory ran through his head. He took a peak at the Charmings to see that they were talking amongst each other while glancing at him and Majisti, he wasn't scared per say he was 13 years old, his dad said that when he was 16 he married some cursed chick that was a tree for three years, surly he can be as brave as his father and conquer his fear of the Charmings… no it wasn't a fear, it was more like fear of… death, fear of being taken away from his parents. Yes, that is exactly what it was, and yet he sat there shaking slightly because what if they think he's going to hurt Emma, he wouldn't, but they thought that at ten years old he was a threat, what must they think now?

Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder; he looked up and swallowed fearfully when his eyes connected to David. All of Jack's men grabbed a sword and walked cautiously and slowly to the duo.

"Step away from him," Charlie said her eyes wide and her breathing deep.

Sebastian was still shaking, Charmings hands shot up in surrender, "I'm not going to harm him, I swear," he defended.

Charlie looked to Sebastian for orders, the young man took a deep breath in, he could definitely be as brave as his parents, he was the Pumpkin Prince, and he could do this. He swallowed down his fear and tried keeping his voice steady when he told everyone to stand down. However, when David sat next to him and Snow and Emma came over a wide panic set in his eyes and he looked for the familiar blue locks, when his eyes set on Charlie he called out, "Actually, Charlie, on second thoughts… can I have your sword?" she smiled assuredly at him and flipped the sword so she was holding the sharp tip and the handle was just in Sebastian's reach.

Once he was gripping the sword he sat quietly anticipating their next move.

"I won't hurt you… I want to apologise," David started, "You were just a child and… well I just thought that," he frowned not knowing how to put it.

Sebastian glared bitterly at him, Emma raised her eyebrows not knowing that someone could look so much like Regina as the boy did right then, "Let me ask you something," David nodded, "Would you order Henry's death?"

"No." was David's immediate reaction.

"But my mother raised him… I suppose you should order Snow's death too, you know since she's very much her mother's child, actually for quite a few years Snow only knew my mother as well 'mother'."

"I-"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't hurt them because they don't have magic… right?"

David swallowed, Emma smirked, that kid was very much his mother's child, a little spit fire, just like Regina.

"Or is it the fact that by trying to kill me you justified that as saving the people? You know, I would sometimes sneak in to my mum's room, when she was 'working'," he used air quotation marks with his hands for the last word, "And the only reason she kicked Snow out was to protect her, she didn't want Snow to end up like her. At first I didn't know what she meant, but then again I spent nearly 3 decades replaying all my memories with my family for comfort and I just… thought. My mum didn't want Snow to be… damaged goods, she didn't want Snow to live in a loveless marriage and she didn't want Snow to have a bastard child," he flicked his hands by his face to indicate himself, "She wanted Snow to find happiness, even if it was in a peasant," he looked at David as if he was a monster, which, in the young lad's eyes, he was.

"Look, kid, your mum is-" Emma started.

"My mum is what… _Evil_?" he spat out, "My mum was a great Queen, you know, she would go into your kingdom and give people food, obviously she had to pretend to be someone else because everyone thought she was going to kill them, my mum only killed those she deemed worthy of death, I have never actually seen her kill an innocent person… well I know she did after you ordered your men to throw me off a cliff," Sebastian, once again, threw David a nasty glare.

"I know and I'm sorry," David looked to his wife and daughter, for the few days they were here Emma hadn't actually had a meaningful conversation with them, after she found out about what they did to a 10 year old, and when they tried to explain Emma just muttered something about Henry being the same age.

Someone ran into the room with a wide smirk on their face, "Gina and Jacky-whacky are 'bout to land," they said in a thick assent, it was a cross between Irish and Scottish.

Emma looked up at the man as if he had grown two heads, "Did he just say _land_?" she asked.

Sebastian grinned, "Is it toothless?!" he asked excitement dripping from him as he tried really hard not to bounce up and down like a crazy person.

Councillor smiled, "Yeah," he looked down, "Gina has the hat," a melancholy set in the room after they heard of the hat.

Sebastian looked to his little sister, oh how he wished he was like that, unknowing. He frowned trying hard to keep the tears away, he was going to lose his mother to a kid who doesn't appreciate her, she's going to another land where a child, _Henry_ (he can't help but sneer the name), is going to be ignoring her. Even though his mother reassured him that she doesn't want to leave them he feels slightly abandoned, he heaved a sigh as he got up and grabbed his sisters hand and made his way out to the garden to greet his parents as they land.

Not knowing what else to do Emma, Snow and David walk after the young teen.

 **0o0**

Regina held on tightly to Jack as Toothless pulled his wings in to his sides and dropped like a dart, when they were close enough to the palace and the ground Jack directed the dragon to a landing.

Regina got off first, she walked over to her son and without a word pulled him and his sister into her arms and held them tight. She really hoped that the time will fly by before she sees them again, tears pricked her eyes and she wasn't even leaving yet.

"We'll have dinner and then you'll be able to leave," Jack said courtly to the Charming clan.

He told Regina to go and spend some time with their children, he returned to his dragon and untacked him, usually Toothless roamed the land around the palace, he only responded to Jack or Regina's call; so Jack let the beautiful beast roam gardens, "Don't kill the plants," he muttered.

He turned to see that the Charmings were still standing around; Emma had wide eyes while her parents looked at Jack with different types of curiosity and fear.

"Is that a dragon?" Emma asked slowly.

"No, it is a fish," Jack answered as if he was talking to a child.

Emma frowned, "Does it turn into a person?"

Jack smirked, "Nope, this is pure bread," he started walking to the castle, "I'm guessing you had an encounter with Maleficent?"

"Yeah," the saviour shuddered.

"How's the lovey doing? I heard Regina locked her in-" Jack stopped walking, his face turned from playful to hard, "Something's not right," he walked cautiously towards the dining room. Most of his men liked to sit there and read, draw or just fool around; it was one of the warmest rooms in the castle in the winter.

The sight he came upon chilled him to the bone, "Step away from my wife!" he made a blue light appear in his hand and threw it at Cora's feet.

Cora jumped back having been caught off guard, "Oh, Jack, how nice to see that you have been reunited with my daughter," Cora mocked him with her sincerity.

"Back off bitch," Jack hissed, he was taking slow steps when Cora turned to Regina and their children who were both currently hiding behind Regina.

The old bat glared at Jack, "I have a right to talk to my own daughter, Jack," she spat.

"No you don't, not since you were banished to wonderland, not since you took Henry and tried to take Seba," Regina glared at the woman she called mother.

"Fine, this isn't the last time we'll meet my darling," she cupped Regina's cheek but Regina pulled away demanding for her to go.

Jack dashed to them he wrapped Kitty in his arms and kissed enough to bruise their lips, then he engulfed their children in a hug as well, both parents checked for any injuries.

"She's planning something," Regina sighed.

"She wants to go to the other land," Jack stated, "There is something with power, she wants it."

Regina frowned, Jack had the gift of foresight but they were always very vague images, sometimes flashes, sometimes Regina know stuff before it happens, but now she knows that's because she's half Dark One. She inherited some of the magic, foresight and heeling that comes with being a Dark One. It also explains the weird murderous moments.

They spent the next couple hours basking in their final moments together, instead of having a joint meal like they would usually have, this was one of those moments where Regina cooked and Sebastian helped while Jack and Majisti drew pictures and coloured them in. This was their last moment as a family for god knows how long and they were going to cherish it.

 **0o0**

Dinner was finished and the Charmings were demanding to go home, Jack couldn't help but feel bitter about it, _they_ _ **demand**_ _, they could kiss my arse_ ; Jack thought.

"So, how do you like your portals?" He asked. And wasn't surprised to be met with three confused faces, _what a load of idiots_ ; he thought again, "How do you want to travel to the land without magic?" still their faces were blank, "Do you want a door, a swirling portal of doom, travel by sea, through a window, a closet, beware that parents do not appreciate adults appearing in their child's closet and leaving their house. Anyway, what'll it be?"

"A door, make a door," Regina snapped, after all these years she still couldn't comprehend that family's stupidity.

"Righty-ho," Jack grabbed the bottom of the hat and flicked his wrist out, the hat fell to the ground in a twist and started spinning, smoke started pillowing under the hat making it rise up and up. Within no time what-so-ever there was a large wooden door standing before them, the hat resting at the top corner.

"This should take you to the most memorable part of the town, I'm assuming it would be where everyone started noticing the first biggest change," Jack said so the he wouldn't sniffle.

"The clock tower," Regina told the bubbling idiots, she turned to Jack and her children, "I'll be back in no time, you'll see," she picked up the little princess, "In the meantime, know that I love you so much," she kissed her head and set the toddler down. She turned to Sebastian, "Remember to listen to your father," she pulled him into a tight hug also kissing his forehead. The kids stood back and let their mother talk to Jack.

Jack pulled Regina into a tight hug, he leant back to press his lips onto hers, his tongue slid through his lips and then through hers for a passionate embrace, when they needed air they both pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other, "I recently found out that the idiot who had you and Seba locked up last week was actually Cora impersonating Arthur," her eyes widened in shock, "Yeah, apparently, he refused to enact his revenge on you so Cora decided that she'll just kill him and take his place, his body was found washed up by a river."

"Well… I love you," she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I love you, too," one more kiss, "You'll be back sooner rather than later."

She turned away from her soulmate and children, and with a heavy heart Regina opened the door and let the Charmings through first, with a final glance she too passed through the door, one tear managing to escape her tight hold when she heard her baby girl's very of 'mama'.

 **0o0**

Henry had been sulking all week, it was the longest week of his life, his mother never left him for longer than a few hours, well in all honesty he hadn't seen her in a very long while now, not since the curse was broken, he was with his _real_ family.

"A- appeared- nowhere- door!" Grumpy burst through the door of Granny's diner, the little bell almost dropped off from the force he used against the door.

"Grumpy, stop babbling like an idiot and explain like a normal person," Granny told him.

Grumpy took a deep breath in and then out and then in, "A door appeared out of nowhere in the middle of town, beside the clock tower," he exclaimed.

Henry immediately perked up at the information, "It's my mum! It's my family!" he dashed out of the diner and towards the grand towering door.

He tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge, he tried to knock it down, he even knocked on it, but nothing he did had any effect on the large wooden structure.

Suddenly it opened, you could see a blurred image of the other side of the door, it was just the empty street but there was a red blur that became bigger and bigger. Henry looked behind the door to find the street empty, all people where behind him so that meant that the red blur was coming from inside of the door. Henry looked through the door again, three more blurs were joining the red one, one was pink, one was brown and the other black. The young boy took several steps back.

Henry's eyes widened when Emma went through, followed by Snow and David, he didn't even register the other one coming through.

Regina was the last of them through the door, she saw Henry's wide smile and his cry of 'mum' then he ran full speed, thinking that it was towards her Regina prepared herself for when he collided (at least she would have something to get her through losing her family for the second time). Her heart constricted in her chest when his short arms wrapped around Emma, his head laid on her chest and a content smile on his face.

She watched as he smiled at Snow and David, "Grandma, Grandpa, I missed you guys so much!" she heard he call.

Regina turned away from the reunion, knowing she was no part of it, she turned just in time to see the final part of the door disappearing. She nearly let a sob out from the pain in her chest, she missed her babies already, and she missed her Jack and his band of miscreants.

Knowing she has nothing left, no one to reunite with, Regina made her way to the side walk and started walking home, but when the pain in her chest almost crippled her, she stopped and leaned on to the wall of the library, the corset was getting too tight and the air around her was getting to clammy. Before she fell to the ground she let her purple smoke embrace her, her only friend, and it took her away.

Henry didn't know if he wanted to welcome back Regina, so instead he first greeted his mum and grandparents. When he looked up to her she wasn't facing him, but he could see the leather trousers and the tight corset made him gulp. She briefly turned her head to the side and Henry could swear that he saw a tear flow down her sad face.

 **0o0**

 **I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favourite my story, everytime I get an e-mail saying; So and so have followed your story or added it to their favourites, I get the stupidest grin and I'm like 'You're such a cutie-pie, I love you, you dashing sponge.'**

 **So yah, thanks. :D hoped you like. Jack vill be back soon.**

 **-Marty**


	11. Return to Storybrooke

**This chapter is going to be my interpretation of season 2B, so if I don't write anything specific concerning something that happened in the actual show then just assume it played out as it actually did, also feel free to ask me if you get confused or something.**

 **thank you for the reviews they make my heart swell 3 3 xD**

 **0o0**

There was a slight breeze that flowed through her hair, it embraced her almost in an intimate way, the streets were barely illuminated by the setting sun; Regina gave it about an hour before it was dark. She shook her head once again asking herself what had possessed her into agreeing to this, true this was a welcome home party but she was one hundred percent certain that it would still take place had she never returned. She'd be happy if she never returned.

They had been back for a week, one week that felt longer than those 28 years. She had gotten one week of happiness with her family, and now that they were gone all she did in the day was drink her sorrow away. It's not a foreign feeling to her; heartache, the burning of the whiskey or bourbon or vodka, the dull ache, and then the headache in the morning, the vile forcing its way up her throat. The cycle had been repeated day by day, until the day someone knocked on her door.

It was more like a banging than a calming knock, Regina was passed out on the couch, and it had woken her up. She nearly pulled the door off its hinges with the amount of force she used to open it. It was Emma.

"Ms. Swan, What do you want now?" She asked tiredly.

"I just… are you drunk?" Emma took a step closer when Regina swayed on her unsteady legs.

"Not anymore, what do you want?" she asked again.

"I came to invite you to the welcome back party, I thought it would be nice considering that you left your family and came here with us, and maybe you could talk to Henry or something," she babbled.

Regina frowned, it would be a good idea to stop wallowing in self-pity and get out of the house. Jack was very clear when he said that the idiots of the town will need her, "I'll think about it," she finally answered and then slammed the door in the saviours face.

It's actually how she found herself half sober sitting in a booth at Granny's and watching as everyone ignored her, even the little boy she devoted 10 years of her life raising. She really didn't expect much from him, she saw it the day she returned to this god forsaken town, when he called out for 'mum' and ran to the blonde. She did try to talk to him, she brought lasagne specifically for him, she cut out a perfect square and gave it to him, that perfect square is currently residing on the counter untouched, as is the rest of the dish.

She heaved herself up and started making her way out of the diner quietly, not like anyone would notice anyway.

"Regina, wait!" someone did notice. Emma. She started babbling on about cake and whatnot.

Regina swivelled around with a questioning expression.

"I know you're trying to change, I can see it, but I can also see that you miss _them_. The bottom of a bottle isn't the answer. And Henry, I'm sure Henry will come around and see that you're trying," Emma said sincerely.

"Maybe if I spent more time with him, maybe he could come to dinner once a week, stay over for a night or something?" Regina asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And you would know! You've been parenting for all of five minutes, I've raised 4 children, I'd be at home raising my babies still, if it weren't for this goddamned town!"

"That turned out so well, because I don't see you with any children at the moment!" Pain flashed in the queen's eyes, Emma looked at her, an apology at the tip of her tongue.

"I think we're done," Regina walked away.

 **0o0**

 _Emma was right, the answer wasn't in vodka, but it was definitely worth a shot_ , and Regina chuckled darkly at her own drunken humour.

After her little… _chat_ , with Emma Swan, Regina decided that she needed another person to talk to, someone who wasn't as bias as Emma or annoying as Snow. She went to Archie. Well, she talked to Archie in the middle of the street when he was walking his dog. She asked for a way the pain would lesson, but all he said was to not do anything irrational, to calmly try talking to Henry or Emma. Somehow that too ended up in an argument that Ruby… Red… (Whatever), butted into. She too got the nasty end of one of Regina's barbs.

 **0o0**

Emma came two days later yelling something about Regina killing the Cricket. There was lots of magic flying around, blondes flying around and hurtful words. The blame game, Jack calls it, when they (the heroes) don't have solid evidence they go and blame the first villain they see. The heroes know that Archie went to visit Regina after the group came back from the Enchanted Forest (and Ruby probably told them about their little squabble). What they didn't know that he held her as she cried and listened as she rambled on about how Sebastian likes to climb trees and ride horses, how Aria likes being called Ari or Majisti and how she always wants to be like mummy so she'd put on Regina's extravagant dresses and practice the intimidating stare. Archie listened to her as she told him about Jack and how they fell in love, he listened to the stories of her mother and the countless punishments, the King and how he would use her and abuse her until the day she snapped and made him fear her then caught her at a fragile moment and hurt her again so she killed him. He listened to all of that and then went into his office and wrote it all down, he made Regina a file… that file was stolen.

She managed to convince them that it wasn't her but they came back a few hours later.

Regina went into hiding.

Then Henry came.

"Mum, where are you?" he didn't sound like Henry, more posh, his posture was stiff also.

Yet Regina fell for it. It wasn't Henry, it was her mother. She wanted to recruit Regina for some sick game, tried using her words to twist and weave herself into Regina's life. But Regina was defiant, she said that Cora is welcome to a room in the mansion but she needs to keep Regina out of her sick game, and this would all be granted as soon as she went and told people that she killed the cricket.

The next few days were a blur… or were they weeks… months… Regina doesn't know. The last thing she can remember was the incessant whispering, the whispers of voices that told her to find them, unconsciously Regina seemed to follow, and she left the mansion and walked through the town to the clock tower. She broke into the library and went to the top only to take out the dagger from the handle of the clock.

Only then, when the cool handle was in Regina's hand, did she realise she found Rumpelstiltskin's dagger, before she could react, Cora appeared and had taken it from Regina's delicate grasp. She sliced the skin of her palm open and lathered the intricately designed dagger be lathered in her bright red blood.

Regina was under Cora's control, with Rumpelstiltskin's life source in the dagger and Cora's blood on the dagger Regina was unable to stop her mother. It was a wonder that that particular spell actually worked considering it was a myth; no other Dark One had a child under their curse so it was impossible to test the theory. Yet it wasn't much of a theory now that the Dark One dagger was controlling the Evil Queen, the daughter of the Dark One.

"Mother, please, don't so this to me, please," tears gathered in Regina's eyes. Once upon a time she could convince her mother to not be as nasty, but then mother slapped her and gave her the little scar above her lip and even though Cora was just as scared as Regina was when a little drop of blood made its way from the diamond of Cora's engagement ring down her finger. It didn't teach Cora any lesson but she had control over her daughter when she gets the perfect punishment for the girl.

Cora didn't seem to have much of a plan for almost a month they would just sit about and do nothing. Well, Regina would sit about and do nothing, Cora would disappear for ages and when she would return she kept muttering something about Rumpelstiltskin and whatnot, Regina couldn't really tell. One day her mother made her go to the Charming apartment and snoop when Archie got out. She found out that Emma took Henry to New York with Gold for some deal about finding his son; she also found out that Belle got shot and crossed the town line, she and Hook were in hospital, there was also a stranger in Storybrooke.

They were gone a week.

 **0o0**

When they came back, it was with a scruffy man that had short brown hair and some stubble. What really shocked Regina was the fact that that man, this Neal (or Baelfire) was Henry's father.

Another month and this one was of planning and plotting from both sides, Regina once again sat around and either drank till she passed out or argued with Cora then let Cora beat her till she passed out.

By the time the final battle was upon them Regina was only hanging on to life because of the dagger's connection to her, she had bruises all over her body, broken ribs that made breathing and moving hard on some occasions and a stab wound in her side and shoulder from when her mother came at her with a kitchen knife.

Cora commanded Regina to enter the diner, "You're not welcome here?" Granny hissed.

Regina showed no sign of having heard her and went straight for Rumpelstiltskin like mother had commanded, with inhuman strength she had grabbed him by the throat and walked till she had him pinned against the wall.

"Regina stop this," Emma stood with her gun pointed at Regina, Henry cowered behind her and his family, "Regina step back or I _will_ shoot you," Emma shouted. More people stood behind her and her family for protection.

"Now, now, dearie, you would do well to listen to the saviour," Gold struggled for breath.

"Papa," Neal took a few steps towards his father.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I have no control," Regina muttered, it sounded somewhat insane. She turned her head to the side and her skin flashed a scaly crocodile type as her eyes flashed a golden yellow.

"What the…" Emma stared on.

"She looks like the Dark One in my book," Henry said.

Rumple frowned in confusion, "But… how?"

"You never noticed did you, dear," Cora appeared behind Regina, "She has your eyes," she flashed him a devilish smirk showing off her white teeth and the shiny dagger still lathered in fresh blood, the name _Rumpelstiltskin_ briefly disappeared and _Regina Mills_ replaced it, but then it went back to normal.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Rumple roared he looked at Regina… his daughter Regina; grief took a tight grip on his cold dark heart. The things he did to this woman before him, the things he let happen to her, "How?" How did this vile woman lie to him? How did she get away with it?

"Why, you clearly stated that you wanted a first born child, Regina isn't a first born, and Baelfire is. You see, I did some alterations to the contact when you weren't looking; all I needed was a sorcerer more powerful than you to check the contract and find the perfect loop hole."

"Jack."

"Jack indeed, I bumped into him one day when I was walking away from a twister when I was still just a measly Miller's Daughter, he told me to give him a call if I need him. So when I found out I was pregnant with your child and just marry to a prince I faked it, waited a few weeks after the wedding to tell Henry and then after a few months, after your little visit, I called Jack. He read the little change I forgot about and found a way out of the spell; I gave him a memory potion afterwards. I knew that one day those two would be close, I didn't want him telling her or you."

During Cora's speech, Mary Margaret snuck out of the diner and towards Regina's vault to put their plan into action. David shuffled behind Cora and knocked the dagger out of her hand using his sword; he quickly grabbed the dagger and commanded Regina to stand down.

"Wash out the blood!" Rumple yelled, David quickly dashed to the back of the diner to do just that, Cora shouted in anger and started throwing her magic left and right.

Regina collapsed onto the floor and Emma and Neal dashed to her side, now that the dagger had no control over her the blood from her wounds started seeping through her silk shirt.

"Protect Regina!" Rumple yelled again. For what felt like an eternity, David, Emma and Ruby fought with Cora, Rumple threw various spells at her and Granny got out her crossbow. She made her way to the fallen Queen and Neal who was cradling her battered body.

After a about an hour of fighting Snow returned with a little box in her hand, she opened the door and accidentally collapsed onto the floor, she called out for Gold and slid the box to him, he threw the lid open and took out the untainted beating heart and slowly squeezed.

Cora collapsed to the floor.

 **0o0**

Regina was in the hospital for about a week, she was physically drained and her magic was taking its damn time to restore itself. Many people had visited, those included Henry, Emma, David and Snow.

Henry sat beside her for a bit and just talked to her about a book he read, she pretended to be sleeping. Emma Swan apologised for the accusations as did the Charming couple.

Rumpelstiltskin also visited, he had apologised for what he did to her when she was still a young woman looking for a way to protect her son when Jack wasn't around. He apologised for not taking her away from Cora. She pretended to be sleeping through that too.

Neal came and talked about himself.

"I broke my arm when I was 14, I was trying to steal some food from an open window and I fell," he said.

"My mother once threw me against the wall with her magic, I too broke my arm," she said back. They spent about an hour talking about things from their childhood, then he left and Regina fell asleep thinking that it was all a weird dream.

 **0o0**

When Regina finally got out the hospital she went to her vault to unleash some anger she had for her mother. She ripped her clothes, threw her things halfway across the vault.

That's how she found it, first it was a little note saying: _All my love. Just hold on, you're right where you need to be, just take a breath and keep going_ ; In Jack's messy handwriting. Then it was a note from her mother: _You can have it all_ , it read and attached to it was the trigger. The black diamond made Regina's teeth jitter. Regina shook her head and decided that she needed to put it back in its hiding place.

Turns out Regina had a stalker, the _delightful_ pirate that once entertained her _._ She caught a brief glimpse of him before she felt something come down on her head, then it was just darkness

 **0o0**

Her bed was never this hard… or cold. Her head was pounding; she went to reach her hand up to rub her temples to ease the throbbing behind them but couldn't because of the restraints… restraints? Regina frowned in confusion, why was she tied up? She wasn't playing with Jack? Jack wasn't in Storybrooke… or was he? She's so confused right now, the bed or table or whatever she's laying upon was uncomfortable, the room cold and something smells fishy… literally!

"Wake-y, wake-y your Majesty," a chilling voice cooed.

Regina groaned as the bright light hit her eyes, she could just about make out the silhouette of a man. When her eyes could focus properly on the man she noticed his features, he looked old but not too old, late thirties maybe. He had no hair and an angry expression.

"All these years have passed and you still look exactly the same as the day I met you," Regina frowned at him, "My name is Greg Mendel, but you might remember me as-"

"Owen," Regina sighed out.

His jaw locked, "Tell me, how is it that you haven't ages for nearly thirty years?"

"Monthly juice cleanse, does wonders for the skin," she sassed.

He seemed to have gotten angry about what she said because he started shouting. He wanted to know where his father was. _Shit_! She could only hope that her new found father or brother cared enough to check on her and find that she was in trouble, because she was going to die, she couldn't exactly tell him that she killed his father the second he left the town.

 **0o0**

She didn't know if it was minutes, hours or days that passed of him torturing her with electricity, something so incredibly but deadly, before she finally gave in and told Owen what happened to his father. Jack was right, he always said that her last words would be some snarky comment that caused her death and he was right, her last words to them man that was torturing her were how she wanted to see the look on his face, and even though hers held no triumph it wasn't twisted in grief and anger like his.

 **0o0**

Her head was pounding and her temples felt slightly sore but she was alive… how? She tested her eyes opening them softly, _maybe this was hell?_ She thought to herself. Snow's face was the first thing she saw and _yep, definitely hell._

After a while Regina found out that the blue fairy had healed her, she found out that they found her because someone broke into her office and stolen a plant she was growing, that was something that confused her until they told her that they were growing magic beans and were going to go back to the Enchanted Forest without her but her mother stole enough to grow some of her own in Regina's office, those were the beans that were stolen (the ones on the field were burnet). In turn she told them about the trigger which was ironically triggered right at the end of that conversation. She decided that she would save them all, she was going to say goodbye to Henry but he refused to see her, so she settled on a 'when you get to the Enchanted Forest, tell Jack he can't predict everything.' And she left.

In the end Emma Swan helped save the town, but all magic comes at a price and that price was Henry, Owen and his little girlfriend took Henry when they were all thrown back at the force of the magic of the trigger.

Luckily, Captain One Hand came back (after stealing a bean) to save the day, Gold did some magic mumbo-jumbo with a crystal ball and showed them that Henry ended up in Neverland.

 **0o0**

 **Well I hope that gave you the general picture of what's happened after Regina's return.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAhA I start College tomorrow, you don't know how much I can't be fucked to go. We had summer tasks to do but every time I thought of doing them my brain was like lol nope.**

 **Anywho, thanks for the love guys 3 3**

 **-Marty**


	12. Neverland

**Funny story: i'm so tired that I started writing this chapter on the same document as chapter 11 and when I accidentally pressed a new document to open I got really angry and stated cussing my laptop and then I realised that im a fucking dipshit and that collage only started the other day but im already dying xD**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **0o0**

Neverland was so cold, a bit like the heart of the boy that ran the place; in all honesty they hadn't yet set foot on the island and have gone only as far as Hook's ship let them. Regina would sit on the deck at night and think that she was on the Black Pearl and not the Jolly Rodger, she would sit and think of the differences between the ships, like for example: Jack's ship was bigger and faster, the name was more intimidating, the rooms were cosier and there was more jewellery (Jack used to say it was because Barbosa was a deva and the monkey can definitely pick a pocket or two), but Regina knew that there were women on the ship, she knew that Jack was a pirate once upon a time and she didn't fault him for that.

The second day they were on the sea, only 7 hours after Regina killed the mermaid, Hook went to his quarters to do something… probably fill his flask or 'sharpen' his 'sword' (He kept checking out Ms. Swan so Regina wouldn't be shocked if he finally did something with his tent). The ship started going off course and the _good_ Captain wasn't coming to put them back on track so Regina went to steer, she commanded Emma and Charming on what to do and set them back on course. Hook Ran up shocked when he felt his ship turn.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" he asked bewildered, and he wasn't the only one.

"I didn't know that Queens were taught this kind of stuff?" Emma said awestruck.

"They don't," Snow's smile was soft and admirable.

Regina just smirked at their reaction, "A Sparrow taught me," the smirk turned into a full blown smile when her father commented.

"Yes, I remember you and Jack both struggling to get his ship out of that bottle."

"Yes, that task had proven difficult," no one said anything after that, Regina thinks it's because Jack was mentioned and for some reason the Charming little family had decided that Jack was the new Voldemort and must never be named. They all tensed up when Regina said anything about him and her children, and Regina knows for a fact that they said nothing about Jack, Aria and Sebastian to the town or Henry.

 **0o0**

The island was cold and a nuisance, they would walk around for hours and they would get nowhere because Emma was being stubborn and was apparently lying to herself.

They did end up meeting Peter Pan, the first thing Regina thought when she saw him was that he looked like a pea, maybe it was his really small head and squished features, or the fact that his shoulders were so broad and his neck so thin. The next thing that came to Regina's mind was that he needed to see a dentist, he had a wonky tooth; his front top two teeth, one of them grew on top of the other, that boy needed someone to give him braces. And the final thing was that he looked nothing like he did in the movie. In the Disney animated and the 2003 versions of Peter Pan, the boy was just that, a boy; a smug preteen with abandonment issues as well as parental issues and a hatred for grownups, the boy she met was an annoying teenager who, if he lived in the land without magic, would probably have a knack for the colour black and would listen to My Chemical Romance and Iron Maiden.

The point of that little meeting was so that he could give Emma a map, she doesn't believe in herself so the map doesn't work. _Quite poetic._

 **0o0**

They had a run in with Tinkerbell, Regina met her once, a long time ago back when she was an unfaithful Queen to a violent King, back when she would seduce men to feel less empty and feel like she was floating on a cloud when she was around Jack and their son. Jack had captured the fairy because she brought some thief to the palace and claimed that Regina was his true love. Jack and Regina both knew that wasn't true, Jack and Regina were destined to be together, not Regina and this man.

Jack had sent him away he said: "You are not destined to be together, your true love is still out there and I can see that you'll be very happy with her, I bet she's of high dynasty so that's a good hint for ya." And he sent away.

Regina can still remember the exact words that Jack told the fairy when he took her wings: "Messing with people's heads is not something you want to do, listen up fairy, you _can't_ speed up destiny. It's called destiny for a reason, it happens when it's supposed to happen, not when one wants it to."

Seems like Tink hadn't forgotten either because she Queennapped the Queen and tried to kill her.

 **0o0**

There was something wrong with Charming, Regina could feel it, and he's got this aura of death about him (Jack would have laughed at that and say: "You've got an aura of death about you, too."), but it was different, it was like _he_ was death, it was very hard to explain.

 **0o0**

They found out that Baelfire was once a resident of Neverland, they found his hide out. Emma found a wall with a bunch of scribbles on it; she said he stopped counting the days he was there because he gave up and when Regina said that maybe it was because he ran out of chalk she gave her a fierce glare.

They found a night light that could capture the Shadow.

 **0o0**

They made barely any progress in finding Henry; they've been on the god forsaken island for what felt like months. They were getting nowhere, Pan was being a little shit, Rumple was missing, David was dying, Snow was fawning over him, the _good_ Captain was following Ms. Swan around as if she had all the answers to everything, and Regina just sort of existed. She couldn't help but feel out of place, she walked around with them all, slept to get energy to save Henry, yet she couldn't help but think that she's not the one he's waiting to save him.

 **0o0**

Regina finds her father, he's gone absolutely insane. He cut off his shadow and thought that Belle was on Neverland, he was really getting the bad side of things on Neverland.

He did tell her that Neal was alive and that they managed to get Henry but Pan ended up with both of them.

They managed to think of a plan and got a mermaid to get them Pandora's Box, all this came at a price of course… lucky that Ariel wanted her voice and her Prince…

Pandora's Box wasn't _the_ Pandora's Box. Jack once told her that when his sister threw the thing into his lake the cold was so fierce it broke the box and all the magic that once occupied the land without magic broke out and when into Jack, he said he made a replica for someone as part of a deal, but that person didn't pay their end and so Jack kept it… she doesn't know how Gold ended up with it.

 **0o0**

Henry gave Pan his heart. Regina can't help but be disappointed with him, she raised that kid and he keeps making stupid decisions.

At least they've got the box.

Nope. That one was a fake… Fuck!

 **0o0**

The tree has a mind of its own… that's a new one for Regina. But it's a good thing that it only traps people which have regrets… she has none.

She cast the curse because she wanted Snow and David to feel what she felt when they took her son away from her, they got their kid back as an adult and missed her entire life. Regina lost her child, true she did get to raise Sebastian… Snow and David could have raised Emma if they hadn't been given false information from the blue fairy (Regina never liked that moth).

Still, Regina was able to get free from the restraints of the tree and her _grandfather_ (she didn't see that one coming) and take the heart and the box that held her father. They made a mad dash.

 **0o0**

It is good being back in Storybrooke… well as good as it could get, Henry wanted to spend the night with her when they got home. As nice as it was (and annoying that Ms. Swan thought there was something wrong with him because he wanted to go stay the night at the mansion) Regina couldn't help but look closer at everything he did. He seemed stiff, everything he had in his room seemed new to him. Regina couldn't help but think that maybe Ms. Swan was right, maybe there was something wrong with Henry.

But at the same time, Regina was glad that he wanted to hug her and let her kiss him goodnight… then again, those turned off a bunch of alarms in Regina's head.

 **0o0**

The blue fairy was dead. Regina couldn't find it in her to care, the moth was just an annoying nuisance that did nothing for anyone, she was selfish and perhaps Regina's deep routed hatred for the fly originated from her childhood when she begged the fairies for help from her mother but they never came.

They believe that the shadow had killed her, which means that Pan found a way to Storybrooke. Henry must be protected.

 **0o0**

Her head was something awful, her limbs hurt, she was lying on something cold and hard… stone perhaps? Regina tried to remember where she was before this happened, she remembers little bits and pieces, they were in Neverland, Henry spent the night with her because they were back home, the Blue Fairy was dead, Henry was in danger.

Henry!

Regina's eyes popped open, her father was standing before her.

"Are you okay?" He helped her up.

"Yeah, how did you get in here?" she sat down.

"Pan somehow swapped bodies with Henry," Emma said quickly.

"Yes, we came here to see if you were okay, quite the spell you put out there, took me a bit to get it down," Rumple raised a brow.

Regina stopped listening after what Emma said, "I fell for it," she berated herself, "Should have known he wouldn't want the Evil Queen to protect him from nightmares, I am a nightmare," she was talking to herself, she ignored everyone around her and walked around the room doing a little check list to see what he stole from her, "I should have known, damn it, he made it clear he has his own family and I am nothing to him but the one keeping him away from his _real_ family," her heart stopped when she saw once particular box open and empty, "Shit," she didn't even think about the voice in the back of the room calling 'mum' she just saw that they were all in deep shit, and immediately poofed herself out and to the centre of town.

"Mum," Henry said again, he looked down to Emma with pitiful eyes, "She thinks I hate her…" he didn't even have time to tell her how sorry he was for treating her like crap for the past year, maybe he deserves it, like Regina said, he'd been reminding her constantly that she meant nothing to him. He should have waited for her to wake up when he visited her in the hospital, or at least talked to her when she was sleeping.

Emma placed a hand on his (Pan's) broad shoulder, "Regina looked a bit panicked there, Gold, what do you think is wrong?"

Gold looked around the things, "Oh… Pan has the curse… Regina's going to try stopping it!"

"How do we stop her?!" Henry asked.

"You can't, once Pan Casts the curse, Regina either saves us or we are all going to be doomed under Pan's rein," Gold sighs, "First we are going to put Henry back to his body."

 **0o0**

Her father was dead, wow, she did not expect that when she disappeared, at least Pan was dead too. The bad thing was that the curse had been unleashed and she was the only one who could stop it, fortunately she was going to be taken to her family.

She poofed herself to the town line where Ms. Swan and Henry were saying their goodbyes, she explained to them that she had to pay the price to save them all… that price was Henry. She walked to Emma.

"I need you to know something," she said calmly.

Emma sighed, "What now?"

"When you go through that line, you will forget us, all of us," she looks around, "All your time in Storybrooke will be erased."

"But that's my entire life!" Henry's eyes grew panicked.

"Yes, that's why I will grant you the one thing you want more than everything," Henry looked scared at her words, "I will give you the life you've always wanted, you won't remember living with the nightmare of the Evil Queen being your mother, you won't remember living in Storybrooke, you will have the memories of your real mum, Emma would have never given you up, you will have new memories."

"But… what about _our_ memories," Henry asked.

"They'll be-"

"Replaced with me?" Emma said slightly saddened.

"No, every memory Henry has of me will be gone, you and Henry would have new, happy ones," she gave a final nod and turned around.

"Regina!" Emma called, the Queen raised a brow, "Thank you," she wrapped an arm around Henry.

One more curt nod was given, _I'm doing this so that Henry would finally have the life he wanted_ , she thought to herself, instead she told them that they should get in the tin can Emma calls a car and start on their merry way.

She watched them start driving off before she turned around and started saying the spell needed to stop the curse and take them all back home… _back to Jack_.

 **0o0**

 **I know this one's a little rushed but I feel like death rn and we all know what happened so I felt that it would be pointless rewriting the entire 3a season. If you're like me then you've all probably read the same thing like 20 zillion times.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed it at least a lil bit, see you next chapter**

 **-Marty**


	13. Reunited

**So this is the chapter where you find out if yes Zelena or no Zelena.**

 **0o0**

The smoke was thick in her lungs, it was kind of like when she was experimenting with the other lands drugs and inhaled through a bong, her throat had hurt, it had felt like she had a sore throat during a cold (The thing the blue caterpillar gave her was smoother and easier to inhale).

The difference between her magical purple cloud that takes her away and the thick and large purple cloud from the curse is that her magic envelopes her, it embraces her like an old lover, it protects her and is gentle on her. The curse is harsh on her, it scratches her skin and makes her lungs burn, it makes her head hurt and throat sore, and she feels uneasiness when she's under the thick cursed smoke. She doesn't trust it.

"We're back," she hears, it's Snow. She looks around where she is. A field in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, it's been nearly over a year since she last been here when she fell through the hat with Snow, unCharming and the Saviour, it was slightly awkward, she couldn't explain how but it just was.

"Snow?" she turned towards the voice; and it's a princess, of course it is; these princesses really do stick together. Regina squints her eyes at this one, wide nostrils and scared puppy eyes, this is Aurora, awh she cursed her with Maleficent (Regina remembers it as bonding time with mama Mal), "What happened?"

"The curse, it's broken," Snow answered in a broken voice, meanwhile Aurora rushes over to Snow and hugs her tight.

"Come, we must catch up," Regina rolls her eyes, they have just been transported from another realm and they want to indulge in idle chit chat. She has no time for this; she must find Jack and their children.

Snow, however, has no plan in leaving Regina alone and drags her along to the small tapestry so that they can gather, for some reason Hook was there too.

Snow starts off by asking about how the land had been coping and if there are any threats they should be wary of.

"The ogres have been defeated, we are restoring the kingdoms… and our lives," Aurora beams at Phillip.

Snow smiles gently at the couple, "Well, congratulations."

Aurora blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"You're glowing."

"Why, is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick," Regina deadpanned, she wasn't in the mood to be polite, Phillip started talking again when Regina turned around, his accent reminded her of what she needs to find, of who she needs to find.

She tuned back into the conversation to hear Hook berating her about ruining the unCharming's castle.

"Not everything, her castle still stands," Aurora told them.

Why can't these princesses keep things to themselves Regina will never know, "Of course it does, I protected it."

"Well technically, the castle doesn't belong to her, it was Snow's before she took it," God, sometimes Regina has day dreams of smiting David with one of her fireballs.

"Well, to be fair, I married into it," even if she didn't want to.

"That you did," optimism started dropping from every little thing Snow did and Regina was very close into backing away from her, "And you're coming with us."

Regina scoffed, "Jack-"

"Regina, everyone out there is scared and confused, they need hope, what better to do that than to return united," she blabbered on.

Snow didn't seem to care that Regina wanted to find her own family, anger started to flood Regina's every pour. She has Charming, she is complete, Regina is feeling a deep rooted pain in her heart because she is far away from all she loves; Jack, Sebastian, Aria… Henry…

"You're coming with us, I know you don't like it, you'll learn to, for our good… for yours!" she finished with finality.

Regina jutted her jaw, she will get away from Snow, she will find her husband and her children and then she might return for Snow and her posy.

Regina walked off with the fine Captain to talk about what he was going to do, while Snow and David finished up with the two other King and Queen wanna be.

"This curse," Hook started, "I can't somehow go through it and go to the land without magic?"

Regina looked at him suspiciously, "Ahh, already missing Ms. Swan are you?" she smirked, "If you find the right type of bean then perhaps, but those types of beans will cost you, they will cost you greatly," she lifted a brow, "Are you willing to pay with you other hand?"

He frowned at her words, of course he wanted to be with Swan, but he's already called Hook, he can't be knows and Hook _s_ , "What about my ship, would the Jolly Rodger be here?"

"The curse brought back everything to its original place, the Jolly Rodger is probably where you last saw it in this land," she smiled softly at him, "Do come visit Hook, Sebastian still considers you more of a pirate than he does Jack, it's quite funny watching him get irritated by it," she said softly.

"Ahh, I shall look forward to seeing the lad again, I hope you find them all in one piece," he kissed her hand as a goodbye; "I suppose I'm going to go get myself a horse."

Regina smiled and turned away towards the trees, she wasn't going to run; she was going to try finding Jack. Since their souls are connected it should take a simple spell that locates the other part of the soul.

She took a deep breath in and stood a few metres away from the line of trees, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, "My love, my soul, my heart, my love, my soul, my heart, my love, my soul, my heart," she muttered over and over again in elfish.

 **0o0**

It took about an hour for Snow to get organised and tell the fairies to go find people and direct them towards the Queen's castle, Snow walked up to Regina with the Blue Fairy to make sure she was ready and so that all three of them could decide what positions they should walk in to help protect the people.

Regina had her head down, Snow had noticed before that she was standing like that but didn't comment; now she was getting worried.

"Regina?" she placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder, Regina's head whipped up so fast Snow was worried it would fall off. A gasp left Snow's pink lips and she took a step away from her step-mother as she took in her glowing blue eyes.

"What is that?" she asked, Snow listened quietly to the murmurs coming from Regina's blood red lips.

"It's a spell, I think it finds another half of one soul," Blue informed.

Snow sighed, "She's searching for Jack," she nibbled on her lip and turned to the tiny fairy floating above her, "Blue, why don't you let me and Regina talk this out."

Blue seemed weary about leaving Snow, but she trusted Snow.

Once the fairy was gone Snow grabbed onto Regina's shoulders and led her into the woods, it was a little hard manoeuvring Regina around, especially with the heels the older woman was wearing, Snow found it a wonder she hadn't broken her ankles, and where her feet not sore?

Once they were a little farther away Snow shook Regina enough to break the spell and make her concentrate on her new surroundings.

"Why do you not want me to find Jack?" the Queen spat out.

"I do Regina, trust me I do want you to find him, but I also want you to be careful," Snow said.

"Snow, I know where he is, I can just poof away and when I have him and my kids I will return for you all, I promise, I even bet that you'll find me before that happens, please just let me go," Regina pleaded. She knows where Jack is, she could feel the bark on her back and the wind in her hair from the spell she was using to locate him; it meant that he was sitting down on the forest ground leaning against a tree. And all she needs was for Snow to understand, "If this was David you wouldn't even let me stop you, so why are you stopping me?"

Snow looked down guiltily, she knew that if the positions were reversed she wouldn't even say where she was going, she would have just gone and come back after she had David, "Please be safe," she concedes, she doesn't even need to, Regina is a grown ass woman and would have gone no matter what Snow said.

They were about to leave when they heard a rustling in the bush, "Did you hear that?" Snow nodded.

Regina stepped before Snow to see what it was; hopefully it was only a rabbit or something. She did not expect a full sized animal with _wings_ to fly out from behind the brush and scratch down her arm while trying to catch and fly away with her. It burned like a bitch and she almost didn't hear the voice calling out to them to get down.

She was examining the wound on her arm when someone asked if she needed a hand.

"I'm fine, and it's your Majesty," she snapped. She turned to Snow, "Anyway, I'm gonna go, just call my name if you need me," and she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Their saviour lifted a brow, "Is she always like this?" he asked.

Snow just chuckled.

 **0o0**

Regina appeared about a mile away from the clearing surrounding her castle, she looked up at the sky. Thing one she liked about Storybrooke; they had a way to keep track of time that didn't require one to stain their necks looking up at the sky and gauging out the position of the sun.

She was a bit rusty but she could tell that it was around 4pm. Jack once taught her a trick where you use your fingers to see the position of the sun from the land and then counting the amount of fingers between the two and the look of your shadow facing north you can always tell the time.

She sighed to herself and walking in the direction she knew Jack would be; she could feel his magic.

With every step she took she started to go faster and faster, soon she was running full speed at a figure facing the castle just before the clearing.

"JACK!" She called out.

Jack had just enough time to turn around and catch her when she launched at him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck then smashed her lips onto his in a bruising kiss that went on until neither could breathe.

Regina was still being held up by Jack, but he didn't mind it, "The purple cloud?" she nodded, "Did you give up Henry?" she nodded again, "I'm sorry," she shrugged her shoulders.

In all honesty Regina didn't know how to feel, it didn't feel like she had lost Henry that day, it felt more like he's been gone since Ms. Swan had returned and as much as she loved him she knew she could never be like Ms. Swan, she knew she cannot be the saviour or his birthmother. At least she still has her own children.

"Where are Sebastian and Aria?"

Jack let out a nervous breath, "They're in the castle," he said somewhat cryptically.

"Okay then, let's go into the castle," she had no intention of letting him go so he _was_ going to carry her in the position they were in all the way to the castle.

"Umm… icantgetintothecastle," he speeded through.

"What?"

"We might be facing a _slight_ obstacle, a tiny little predicament," he was doing his _I fucked up face_.

"What did you do?" Regina asked slowly.

"This was yesterday, erm, I went out to do something and erm, when I got back," he walked two steps towards the castle and put his hand out and tapped thin air, Regina's face morphed from amazement to anger in 0.2 seconds.

There was a rather large spell protecting the palace and making sure that no one would go inside.

"Please tell me my children aren't in there?" she huffed.

Jack stayed silent.

"Jack!"

"You told me not to tell you!" he exclaimed, she could see there was fear behind those bright eyes of his.

"Jack," she warned, this wasn't the time to be fucking around, he needed to tell her what was wrong, who was in the castle and how long he had been separated from Sebastian and Aria.

"Yesterday evening," he started with sad eyes, "I went out to investigate, people have been saying that there were people disappearing, apparently there has been a rise in flying animals, and they have been attacking the people. I left to go investigate, but when I poofed myself back home after coming back empty handed I couldn't get in. I would appear around the boarder. Someone has occupied the castle, I don't know who it is, I don't know what they want, and I don't know how to get in, I've been sitting here waiting for the spell to weaken so that I could break it, but I could be here for hours, days," he huffed in annoyance.

Regina frowned slightly angrily, she gave him one job, one job and that was to make sure that their kids were safe, and he fucks it up, "Is there someone inside the castle with them that could keep them safe?" she asked slowly, trying to rein in her temper.

"Yes, my entire band, everyone is inside the palace. But don't think that the asshole that took the castle had taken any interest in them. And, Sebastian and Aria are _our_ kids, they have all our worst traits: lying, sneaking around, short temper, binging on chocolates, antisocialness and there are many, many more," she nodded reluctantly in agreement, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine."

Regina believed him to some extent, she knew that her kids could defend themselves against the intruder; their magic was made from a love so pure their births created storms, typhoons and many other weird things to happen.

While Regina was thinking about what he said, Jack walked over to a tree he was leaning on for the past couple hours and sat down to the previously made butt print, Regina was still in his arms and ended up straddling him, her dress had hiked up her legs and was now bunched up around her waist, her cape was surrounding them both making a nice little blanket that covered them both.

Jack cupped Regina's face, she was overthinking the thing he said to her earlier (like she always does), but there was something more.

"What else is bothering you?" he murmured softly, placing butterfly kisses on her chin and going down to her neck and back up again.

"The price," she whispered, "I had to pay a price to save us all from Peter Pan, he stole the dark curse from me by pretending to be Henry and then cast it," she let out a pleased sigh when he started nibbling at her jaw, "I love Henry, he's as much my kid as Sebastian and Aria… and Snow," she mused, "But, he doesn't love me, he has his _real_ mum and doesn't need me, doesn't want me," a needy moan left her lips as Jack caressed her thigh, "As much as I miss him I feel like I have no right to, he was mine and then he wasn't and now it feels like I was just the babysitter shaping him up till Ms. Swan came along and took him back, I feel like all the years I've put into making him a person he could be proud of meant nothing to no one, it's like he doesn't want the things I did to matter so they don't," she whispered out, it was easy to tell Jack what she was feeling, he knew exactly what to do and say to make her feel better.

As Jack started talking Regina started to kiss and nibble on his neck leaving little marks, "I think he was blinded by what he thought created the world, and he thought that everything was black and white. I'm sure that one day, if he ever remembers, he'll see that what he did was wrong, he'll see that treating you badly was not fair and he had no right to just chose the Saviour because she was the _hero_ of the story," he pulled her back from his neck and looked her deep in the eyes, "The story isn't over yet, you still have a shot at being the hero, you can still be the hero that _I_ _know_ _you_ _are_ ," and with those words out of his mouth he smashed his lips against her, his hands slid from cupping her cheek into her hair and pulled it from its refines.

Regina moaned into his lips as he tugged her hair a little, she loved it when he does this kind of stuff to her, she likes it rough but sometimes she just wants to _feel_ him and by going slow and sensual she could get what she wants, but she still loves it when he was a little rough with her.

Jack's tongue slithered against Regina's; it explored the well-known territory of her mouth, he pulled away and dipped down so that he could untie the knot of her cape with his teeth, his lips still went lower and lower kissing and sucking down to her lovely cleavage. He gripped her hips when she rocked herself on them softly; it made a whimper escape her luscious lips.

One thing Jack's always loved about her Majesty is that she doesn't wear underwear, it is technically his fault because once she married Leopold sneaking around and quickies in the most obvious places they could was fun but getting the underwear of this cursed land out the way was a choir, so Jack started hiding them, taking them off and stealing them, and then one day he just set fire to them. To all of them. There was a day where they were messing about in the great hall in the palace and he 'accidentally' threw a really skimpy thong he magiced her from the other land, up on a spike that was on a column. To this day it's still there.

So Regina's dress had ridden up her toned long legs and was currently bunched up at her waist, her lips were swollen from kissing, cheeks were flushed, there were marks on her neck _and_ she was _so wet_ , he could actually feel his trousers getting damper and damper by each rock of her hips.

He decided to spare her some of the torture and first pulled down the corset to expose her perfectly round breasts, and then one of his hands went to tease a nipple while the other one dipped between her legs and spread her wetness down her slits.

Regina moaned and grounded down on him for more, her hands explored his chiselled chest while he fingered her. She sucked and nipped on his neck, making marks.

Jack's finger disappeared inside her. Regina's hand went down to his trouser top and it slid inside the somewhat loose material and took a handful of him, he was hard and ready.

His head fell back, Regina was stroking him, he missed her so much, her soft hand, her full lips, her warm body, her everything, he loved it all, "I love you," he whispered, then smashed his lips to hers again. They were in a frenzy; tongues exploring familiar territory, hand moving aside clothes, moans and groans filling the space between them in the forest. It wasn't their first time doing it in the forest, on Regina's birthdays Jack made it a tradition to take her against a tree.

Regina lifted her body enough to position herself above him, he was thick and long, hit all the right places when he entered her. She loved this, she loved him.

Their breathing mingles together; it's been a year since they last saw each other, a year since they last made love to each other. Jack's hand slid to cup her ass, he loved her arse. It was big, but not in a too big kind of way, big in a sexy way.

Regina rose again and then slammed her pelvis down moaning at the sensation, she bounced on top of him watching him watch her tits bounce with her. He grabbed one and pinched the nipple, hearing her moan he did it again a little bit harder. He bit down on her neck; softy this time. His hand cupped her arse harder.

Regina leaned in closer resting her forehead against his never stopping her motion; he was meeting her in rhythm.

Regina's hand got lost in his hair, pulling at them. Her eyebrows were pinched together, lips parted and eyes open staring right at him. Her breathing was laboured and he knew she was close; she just needed that something to take her over the edge. He slipped his hand from her shaped ass to her front and started teasing her clit a little, then his movements got firmer.

She started moaning out his name, he loved how vocal she was, but this was softer filled with nothing but love and pleasure, her movements went sloppy so Jack used his hand and hips to keep her bouncing on his straining cock.

With a moan of his name Regina came, her hand pulling on his hair tightened and her walls clenched around him making his balls tighten making a groan to spill from his lips and come to shoot inside her.

Regina slumped over on top of him, he still inside her, and just breathed him in.

"I love you, too."

 **0o0**

It's been about an hour, Jack had magiced them into some sort of order while she was still on top of him. He gave Regina new clothes to wear, leather pants, another corset and a more feathery cape; this one didn't have red feathers. He had tucked himself back into his trousers and got himself a new shirt because Regina had ripped the other one.

They were sitting in the same position for an hour, Regina on top of him and him leaning against a tree, when Regina's stomach rumbled.

Jack chuckled, "Do you want me to go hunt us something?" he asked softly.

She sighed contently, "No, I don't want you to be too far from me right now," she was scared that if she doesn't have her eye on him he'll just disappear.

"How about I use magic to get us something to eat?"

She nodded, she liked that he wouldn't be too far from her and she would get some food. Without even lifting a finger a cloud of black smoke appeared and a plate of food was revealed, Jack had gotten them some fruit a few pieces of meat (beef, chicken and swan) and bread with a goblet of red wine; just what Regina likes.

"Thank you," she said softly before ripping off a grape and plopping in into her mouth, then she got another one and fed it to Jack since she didn't want him to remove his arms from around her.

She kept eating, feeding him as well, until there was nothing on the plate but a few pieces of fruit and some scraps.

Jack looked up at the sky when Regina settled down resting her head against his chest, "I'd say it's around 7 maybe 8," he said, "How far away from the castle did you appear?"

"Not that far, just a couple hours walk, I used magic to get here," she sat up again, "Snow and the others are going to be here soon," she sighed. She wanted Snow to be close to her so that she could keep an eye on her, despite everyone thinking that Regina was nothing but an evil stepmother to Snow, Snow knows better. Regina treated Snow as she would treat Sebastian, Aria and Henry, they had faced a complication after Regina had Leopold killed.

 **0o0**

" _They can't do that, I am their Queen!" she hissed._

 _Snow swallowed, she's never seen her stepmother so angry._

" _I'm sorry my Queen, the king has been dead for 6 months now, Princess Snow is of marriageable age, King George wants James to marry the princess."_

" _I do not care for what George wants, I am the Queen, I am above George, his Kingdome stands because I am supporting it," Regina's head whipped to the side, her hair was in a tight up-do atop her head, however some strands did fly with the speed of her turn. Regina glared at Callaway, he was her 'advisor' yet he advises her nothing, he mainly just listens to her demands of the kingdom and makes them happen. He wouldn't want to anger the_ Evil _Queen (her people have started calling her that now, the second she got into power she became evil, she can't exactly do anything about it, society was ruled by men so the second a powerful woman was ruling them they made her evil, she didn't even prove herself to truly live up to the title), and her ideas have been empowering the kingdom, there are less people starving, more children with some type of home, one that gives them food and clothes at least._

" _Ban all trade with George's kingdom, we give them no money, no food, nothing! I will not marry my daughter off to some low life prince who needs a bag of meat to sedate his needs, actually go tell George that James can go find fun down in the brothel like he does every evening," she shouted._

 _Snow cringed at the look on her mother's face, she looked ready to kill the massager, and she wouldn't put it past her to do that. Ever since her father had died, Snow noticed that more and more princes, Kings and lords had come to try and win her hand in marriage. They have all been driven not only Snow crazy but Regina barking mad, and when she says that Snow doesn't mean in an insane kind of way but in a literal one. Regina had been running around the castle barking at every lord, King, prince, messenger and knight that had let these loonies in._

" _Mother, I will-"_

" _Not! You will not do anything, you are not going to marry a prince with no self-control, and I am not going to let you marry someone because they want the power your status entails," Regina said with finality._

 _Snow sighed with the exasperation only a 16 (soon to be 17) year old can show, "But mother, I'm not even going to become Queen, there's Sebastian, law states that the eldest son shall become leader an-"_

 _Once again Regina cut her off, "Sebastian is going to become King in another land, as the eldest son and only son of Jack's he will be ruling over Pumpkin land," Regina sighed as Snow's face fell, she walked up to the young girl and gripped her hands in comfort, "Leave us," she demanded to the people in the room, "Snow, I know that you love you father very much and that you don't want to be a bad leader, and I know your father loved you, and you already know that he didn't love me and only married me for your benefit, you know that I love Jack, but you also know that I want what's best for you. I've been in a loveless marriage and I don't want that for you, I want you to be loved and appreciated for the wonderful girl that I know you are," she stroked Snow's face, wiping the tear that was leaking out of the young girls eye as it always did when her late father was mentioned, "Snow, I want you to have a happy ending, I want you to find true love, I want you to be happy, but you need to know that what I am doing is for your benefit. Snow, you will not find happiness behind these castle walls. You're still young and naive, you don't understand that people outside of our kingdom are dying of starvation and that these people need more than-" Regina choked up, tears pierced her dark eyes, "Snow, I love you, I am doing this for you to grow as a person and a leader, to find someone that will love you unconditionally, someone that isn't looking for the power. I need you to remember that you will always have a home here in the palace and that you can return for whatever you need, you can take the bow I taught you with."_

 _Snow looked shocked at the words coming out of her step mother's lips, "Mummy, what are you saying?" she whimpered._

" _I am saying that you mustn't lose strife on the beautiful young lady that you are becoming, but I am also saying that you need a dose of reality, you are a good girl Snow, which is why I banish you," Regina was crying, her throat was tight, her heart hurt like hell, "I am doing this for your own good, you can come to the castle whenever you need, but I need you to learn what people's lives are like out there, beyond the castle and out village, I want you to see that even good kings make mistakes, and your father's mistake was to be blinded by the praises he got," she pulled the girl into her murmuring her love to the princess._

 **0o0**

Regina was scared out her memory by Jack jumping up and yelping. He had been trying to grasp the tree bark and pull himself up for he had slid down while sitting and was now more in a lying position that a sitting one, but when he tried pulling himself up he accidentally got a splinter in his pointer finger.

"Let me see," Regina demanded, already snatching his finger and inspecting the tiny dot on it, "It's really small but I think I could get it out," she started pinching the skin around the small splinter trying to get it out.

"OOOOOW," Jack hollered.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," she squeezed again.

"OOOW, OW, OW, OW, OW OOOOOOWWWWWER," he shouted again.

"Jack, calm down, I'm helping, just relax," she rolled her eyes.

Jack yelped again, "You're not helping, it still hurts!" he whined loudly.

Regina rolled her eyes and decided on a different approach, she brought his finger up to her lips and started feeling around it for the little bump, when she found it she started sucking at it and used her teeth to hold him in place. Not like Jack was moving around anymore, he didn't even react when she sucked harder and bared her teeth down a little more, he was in a complete daze thinking of other things of his she could have her lips around.

When she got it out at last, Regina spat it out and looked at Jack with a smug smile, "See, you didn't even feel it."

"Yeah, I felt that somewhere else," he murmured.

Regina rolled her eyes at him, she was about to say something when she heard a voice call her name.

"Regina!" Regina turned in time to see Snow rushing towards her. Regina leaned into Jack so that the young woman wouldn't tackle her to the ground.

Regina looked to Jack, "My legs are numb," she whispered, she had been sitting in the same position for hours, she napped with her legs bent and head pillowed on Jack's chest, Jack gripped her thighs and stood up with an impressing amount of strength, then he let her down gently. Regina rolled her neck from side to side while trying to ignore the feeling of pins and needles going up and down her legs and up to her hips, instead she stretched some more. Raising her arms into the air and clicking her back, which made her cringe, even if it made her feel more comfortable the clicking was never a good sign. She turned to see that Jack was touching his boot clad foot and adjusting his metal prostate.

"Did you find other people from Storybrooke?" Regina asked Snow. She turned to face the young princess and only then did she realise that Snow wasn't alone, the old wolf and the young one were standing beside David and the dwarfs, and on top of that the cricket was resting on young Pinocchio's shoulder while said boy was cuddled close to his father.

"We found some people on our way here, but we also got the fairies to find the rest. We directed them all to the castle," Snow said, David and a blond man dressed in green walked over to them, "Oh, Regina, this is Robin Hood, he saved us from the flying beast earlier today, you remember him, right?"

Regina nodded, "Right, this is my Husband, Jack."

"That flying beast looked like a monkey to me," Jack mused. Not that he's seen one up close but when Regina was napping he saw some leave the castle cloaked in a green spell, Jack took a comically loud breath in and looked at the people surrounding him with round eyes.

Regina looked at him with a confused frown.

"The Wicked Witch, that's whose in the castle right now, it the Green bitch from Oz… oh my, god, did you anger the witch?"

"Which witch is it?" Regina asked.

"Why?"

"Well, the Wicked Witch of the East you drop a house on while the Wicked Witch of the West you pour a bucket of water over," Regina deadpanned.

Jack nodded, "Actually, that might work, if this witch is from Oz then her magic is at its strongest there, there's a pond with water that could take her magic from her," he grinned evilly, "I think I might have some of that water…"

"How about we talk about this when we are inside the castle, and the people are safe," Snow asked, she was clearly tired from walking all that way to get here.

"We can't get into the castle," Regina glared daggers at Jack.

"Why not?" Snow whined.

Regina decided not to scold Snow for whining and instead told her the predicament they had found themselves in.

Snow sighed sadly, she really just wanted to go to bed and have a long nap, and eat something good, and just relax.

"I suppose that you could all spend the night at my camp, it's not that far away we could make it before it got dark," Robin Hood said, he was eager to go see his son.

"Great, well you all go, I'll wait here for you to come back tomorrow," Jack turned to sit down by the tree he was at all day.

"If Jack isn't going then neither am I," Regina added stubbornly.

Snow rolled her eyes, "You two need rest! You are the strongest magicians out of us all, we need you to be strong and we need you with us, so that if the monkeys returned, you could protect the people. We've already lost 3 people, we can't afford to lose more."

"We need to be here and make sure that nothing happens to the palace, I can feel Sebastian and Majisti's magic; they're okay which means that the witch hadn't found them," Regina wrapped her arms around Jack's waist for comfort. She didn't have her children but she had him and she'd be damned if she let him out of her sight.

"Wait," Snow gasped, "Sebastian and Aria… they're not with you?"

Both parents shook their head with glum looks.

"So where are they?"

"In the castle," Jack said.

"With the Witch," Regina finished.

"Oh," Snow wracked her brain for a plan, "How about we leave Sir Henston here and we go to Robin Hood's camp, from there we could think of a way to get into the castle, we could eat and rest and then we will return when we have a plan, which will hopefully be tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Snow smiled softly at Jack and Regina.

 **0o0**

After much conviction from David and Snow's part, Regina and Jack finally agreed to go to the camp and rest, but not before Jack ordered Toothless to make sure that nothing happened during their stay at the camp.

 **0o0**

 **So…. They are back together 3 only they don't have their children** **soz boz,**

 **Don't you worry they will be back together soon.**

 **Anyway, collage is a lil bitch and I am very seriously considering becoming a stripper (not the first time that's happened) also there are lots of hot guy which makes it a little bearable.**

 **OUAT season 6 premiered last week and I can't fucking wait for episode 2 today, it's going to be awesome I love how there's more than one Regina and OMG yay Sean is coming back, not to life which is sad but at least we'll see him, hope there are some scenes with him and bby Gina.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **-Marty**


	14. Chapter 14

**It has come to my attention that last chapter I wrote prostate instead of prosthetic, I'm sure you all had a good laugh xD**

 **0o0**

Every shiver that racks her body makes him frown in worry. They haven't been walking for long but because it was dark and they were in a forest it was getting cold, so Regina decided to be a good Samaritan and give her cloak to some child, as sweet at the gesture was it really did come back to bite her in the ass, cold ass to be specific.

Because Jack could see that she was freezing, and rightfully so for she was only wearing a black corset and sinfully tight leather trousers. He decided to make the move knowing that she would never admit that she was getting cold.

"You cold?" he asks for what felt like the millionth time, and for the millionth time her answer was a tight lipped _no_. Jack rolled his eyes at her, she won't tell him that she's cold, her pride won't allow her.

He sighs muttering _damn stubborn woman_ under his breath and unbuckling his belt that held the large leather coat close to his body, he then took off the large thick leather coat off his broad shoulders and wrapping her around it, "Well I'm overheating," he says with a pointed look.

She smiles gratefully at him, putting the coat on properly and looking down at how tiny she looks. Jack's large leather coat went to his ankle, it was just perfect for him and usually he would place a belt around his waist to keep it from flailing about when he's moving. The large coat on Regina makes her look like she's a toddler in her father's clothes. The thing has practically eaten her up; you can't see her delicate figure and the coat has shoulder pads which go way off on her, it's dragging behind her a good couple of inches, and on top of that, the sleeves are way too long for her, they're practically reach past her knees. Somehow she still looked scary and intimidating, the thought made Jack smile and pull her into his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she, in turn, wrapped her arm around his back.

Words cannot describe how much she had missed him. Although she had barely had a break since the last time she saw him she knew that now that he was back and she wasn't alone, she wouldn't let him stray too far from her.

 **0o0**

She didn't know what to expect when she got to the camp, Jack's camp was actually a palace hidden in the woods; Robin Hood's was a literal camp with tents and poorness. Regina cringed at the thought of sleeping in a tent. She wasn't a fan of bugs and tight spaces, especially because her mother thought that tight spaces was the appropriate place she should put her daughter for punishments.

"Don't worry, it'll just be me and you in a tent," Jack smiled behind her, placing a soft kiss to her cheek when she sighed out a little.

Regina frowned, "I don't think everyone will fit," she motioned to the few tents about the small clearing, "Not for all my people," she took a side way glance to the group of people still making their way into the camp.

"Snow," Jack called, the princess turned around, "Come here," he demanded softly.

The princess walked over with the Sheep herder and Thief.

"How did you expect these people to fit here?" asked Regina.

Snow looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Well, I," she nibbled on her lip.

Regina sighed, "There's only so many tents that we can make appear. Jack," she rose her brow.

Jack took his cue and snapped his fingers making more tents appear, most of them small enough to fit two to three people. One was out secluded from the others, it black, a stark contrast form the ugly yellow that the others were, it was small and close to the trees.

"That's not nearly enough for all these people," Snow said.

"Yes, well, the tents are only for those of higher priority, anyone with a child, anyone who's sick or in more need for comfort, Jack here is missing a leg so naturally he needs somewhere more comfortable to sleep," Regina said with a tone of authority that made Snow look at her feet.

"And I suppose you'll go with him," the stupid Thief asked.

"We're a package deal," Jack answered with a glare.

"Come, let's put up a protection spell," Regina dragged him off before he could throw any punches.

They both went to opposite sides of the camp, a little way into the trees and started creating the dome that would protect the people from a possible simian attack, they made sure to leave a small doorway for the remainder of the people to enter through. Once they were sure the spell would hold out Jack went to find them some none magical food (magical food never tastes the same a real food), while Regina went to their tent.

On his way Jack was stopped by a woman with black hair and a young boy on her hip, "Hello," she greeted, "I'm Marian, Robin's wife, I know you made the tents appear for some of the people, I was wondering if you could get some blankets and pillows for those sleeping outside?" she smiled softly.

Jack nodded, "Of course," he made a little notepad appear with a pen, "Just write down what you want and then put the paper on the floor, it will make whatever you wrote on it appear," he pulled it out to her, before she could take it he pulled it back, "This is specific for blankets and pillows and first aid, if you write something else on it, it won't work," he rose a brow.

She nodded her head softly, "I understand, thank you," she smiled politely.

Jack took the food and wine he found to his tent, it was small, the whole thing filled with just blankets, fur and pillows, "I come bearing food," he declared and he crawled in.

Regina was sitting on the bed with a book she probably magiced to her, she had her hair down and was wearing a shirt that looked very similar to one of his.

"What took you so long?" she asked, not looking up at him.

"I was stopped by the thief's wife, she wanted me to make some blankets appear for the peasants sleeping outside," he said as he took the leather pants off as well as his shirt and laid down beside her, he put the food in front of them, it had been a while since they last ate and the sun was already down. They could see that the fire was already burning in the centre of the camp, they could also hear people singing and talking, "What were you doing?" he asked softly, pillowing his head on his muscular arm and looked at Regina.

"I'm reading mother's spell book, see if I can find what that witched used around my castle," Regina said distractedly.

"I think it might have been the one where you burn a fire in the centre of the thing you want protected."

Regina put the book down and grabbed a cube of cheese to throw into her mouth, "That spell, it only protects the land, right?"

"Yeah," Jack said around a mouthful of meat.

"Well, what if we get in through the bottom? I mean, I know all the secret entrances to the castle and if the spell is only protecting the land above, we could get in through the tunnels below," she smiled brightly at him.

"Regina Mills, you are brilliant," he beamed at her, pulling her to his chest and kissing her, "We should get some sleep first before we go, you look exhausted."

Regina nodded, picking at her food, cuddled close to Jack who told her one of his stories.

 **0o0**

 _Jack glanced out of the window again, the storm was picking up, he could feel the magic coming from it, it was powerful, made from love and something twisted, he should be worried but he had more important things to deal with._

 _Regina rubbed her large pregnant belly, she was at Jack's camp, a safe house until their baby was born. Charlotte was pretending to be her, she played the loyal Queen to Leopold and when he called for her at nights she made a spell go and entertain him._

 _She felt a light kick under her palm and sighed, her back ached and she felt jolts go through her, from her belly and then spread throughout, with each new one it was getting more and more painful and closer._

 _Regina sipped on her tea, Jack sat opposite her. She felt a jolt, her hands flying to her stomach, no time to actually set her cup down, her breathing shallowed. Just as quickly as it came it was gone._

 _Jack was by her side, his hand holding onto hers and the other on her belly, "Are you okay? What was that?" he asked, eyebrows crinkled in worry._

" _Jack, that was a contraction," she said slowly, her hand caressing her stomach._

 _Jack just looked at her with wide unblinking eyes, he didn't say anything just stared at her with a blank expression._

" _Jack!" she shouted, he didn't even blink, "I'll go get the midwife," she hauled herself up and started making her way to the room where the midwife had been staying in for the past week._

 _ **A couple hours later**_

 _Her waters had broken about an hour ago, Jack had been wrestles, he hadn't moved away from her, stood right by her side and listened to her calling him names. He took it all, let her dig her nails into the skin of his hand and let her cuddle close to his chest, he comforted her the best way he could, telling her how amazing she was and anything that he thought about her._

 _Regina had been screaming in agony, the midwife between her legs telling her that it was still too soon to push, all she received were the Queen's rude comments; Jack would have chuckled if he wasn't so nervous._

 _Her contractions were getting closer together and longer, the nurse was saying something about her being ready or almost ready, Jack wasn't sure, he couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears, couldn't hear anything over Regina's screams. Her hand was crushing his, her teeth bared down as her whole body tensed and she convulsed, she leaned down and grunted through her clenched teeth. Her face turned red, the vain in her forehead becoming more prominent and sweat matted her hairline._

 _The contraction must have stopped because she fell back into Jack's arms with hard panted breaths, she was down for only a second before tensing up again, the nurse shouting her encouragement as Regina bared down again._

 _It had been a long agonising process for her, all Jack could do was encourage and comfort her with his words and soft kisses. Each push she forced through her made more sweat bead down her body and more tears pore out of her tired eyes, but it was all worth it. Because as the midwife dealt with Regina and the afterbirth, Jack could look down at his_ son _, his precious baby boy, with a head of fluffy black hair and wide inquisitive eyes that saw nothing yet. It didn't matter, this was Jack's most memorable moment of his life and he couldn't stop tears falling, couldn't stop the protectiveness he felt over his son, his child._

 _Once Magda was done she left both the little family alone, let them bask in their new born._

 _Jack and Regina each lay on either side of the infant and gazed at him, both with blurry teary eyes._

" _What shall we name him?" Regina asked after a while._

" _Can- Can we call him Sebastian?" Jack asked with wide eyes, looking at the woman he loved, she was laying on her side, her hand on their son's little chest, as he was sprawled out on their bed._

 _Regina looked up at him with surprise, "But you hate your father?"_

 _Jack shook his head, "He was my father, and I have wonderful memories with him, it was after we left with mother that things with him were strained."_

" _Sebastian Mills, seems quite formidable," she smiled softly at her beautiful cooing baby, yes, she thought, Sebastian Mills was a fitting name for him._

 **0o0**

Regina huffed and flopped onto her back, she gave up on trying to get back to sleep, she had, after all, been sleeping for a while now and the sun was brightening up the tent, although it was black some sunlight had filtered through.

The Queen sat up to stretch her back as best she could in the confined space, she wiped her hands down her face and stopped, there was no way she was going to be able to get dressed into one of her _Evil Queen outfits_ and then leave the tent without making a fool out of herself.

Regina waved her hand and purple smoke enveloped her, the smell of cinnamon and apples filling her senses and the warmth of her magic tickling her skin. As she was being put back together out in the middle of the camp she felt the tightness of a corset, the bounds of leather over her thighs, she felt the high heel of her boots lifting her up and the tightness of her hair being pulled back. The smoke cleared and she could see people staring at her, she raised an eyebrow.

"You were just in the tent?" Snow said judgmentally.

Regina scoffed, "I wasn't going to crawl out," and strutted off in search of food.

Once she had eaten something Regina decided to find her estranged husband, with a huff she heaved herself up only to be stopped by a tugging on her leg, she glanced down to see a cute little boy gazing up at her in wonder through a messy mop of hair, "Hello?" she hesitated looking around to see if his parents were looking for him.

"Hi," he beamed at her.

Regina cleared her throat, "How may I help you fine sir?"

His eyes widened and briefly Regina remembered that cat from the ogre movie that Henry had loved to watch, "I'm Roland."

"Hello there, Sir Roland," she smirked at him.

"Are you really the Queen?" he asked.

"Oh," she kneeled down, "Yes, I am," she smiled softly at his amazed look.

"Do you have a King?" he asked.

Regina chuckled, "I do, I can't actually find him at the moment," she looked thoughtfully at Roland, "Roland, do you think you could help me?"

He grinned and started nodding his head fiercely, Regina worried that it would fall off, "HOW?"

"Well, my husband seemed to have walked off somewhere and I can't find him, he's tall, with long hair and an accent," little Roland seemed thoughtful for a moment, "He also has one leg, his other one is metal," she hoped that the little boy would know who she was talking about, there was no one in the Enchanted Forest that had a metal leg, most had a wooden stump.

Roland's eyes widened in realisation, "I met him yesterday," then he frowned, "I don't know where he is now, I sawed him earlier with my Papa."

"What was your papa talking to him about?"

He frowned, little brows pinching together and lips pouting, it all reminded her painfully of her own children, "Water!" he exclaimed happily.

Regina though for a moment, there must be a steam somewhere close otherwise Jack wouldn't have left without waking her up.

Just as she thanked the little cutie for help, the Sheep Herder came running full speed towards her screaming about Jack being attacked by the lake. The Queen's whole being froze, Jack was in trouble, she knew that he was more than capable of defending himself but that didn't reassure her of anything. Regina grabbed David's hand and used the fact that he knew where this Lake was to take them to it via her magic.

Right at the edge of the water there was a crowd watching in silence as Jack walked further and further into a lake following a woman that looked eerily similar to Regina. It was a siren, Regina's jaw tensed.

There were more men in the water but the only one Regina was focused on was Jack, the way he kept walking closer to the Siren, the way he seemed to stop every couple steps and shake his head. Regina could feel that the spell on him was stronger than that of the other men's, it brought her some comfort to know that Jack knew the difference between her and some Queen wanna be.

Snow stood beside her with a wide eyed look, "Well at least we know he's faithful," Regina remarked, her head tilted to the side, "I really look like that?" there was pride in her voice, Sirens show what their targets want to see, Jack had always seen her as what she was and he never said she should change anything about herself, that Siren was a replica of herself, Regina couldn't help but be a little pleased that the siren was looking well.

She could see some of the other women looking pissed off as their husbands walked to someone who didn't look like them.

When Jack got closer to the Siren Regina started taking her shoes off, and the black coat, leaving her in her black leather pants and red corset, she started walking into the water and towards her soulmate.

"Jack," she called, "Jacky," it was soft, with each step she took to him she could feel the power of the Siren's hold. Once she stood behind him she placed her hand on his back, his muscles were all tense, they were all working under her palm, like he wanted to turn around but physically couldn't, "Boo?" her voice shook slightly.

"Regina?" he asked, but didn't turn wound.

"Jack, you know that _that_ is not me," she pressed her body to his back feeling the way his breath hitched, "You need to wake up, Jacky."

The Siren chuckled breathily, "Don't you listen to her, you know I'm the one that loves you, she's just a fake," the siren insisted, taking a step towards Jack and holding her hand out to him.

Jack flinched away from the hand, Regina used the motion to turn him around and look at her, she caressed his prickly cheek and gazed deep into his dazed eyed, "Jack, don't listen to your head, you don't have to listen to what either of us have to say, just,- " she cringed at what she was about to say, "Follow your heart," she almost choked on the words, it wasn't that she didn't want her love to wake up, it was the fact that the words tasted sour on her tongue as she said them, she shouldn't be going down to the Charming standard to get her Husband to wake up form a spell.

He stopped for a second and looked at her, then a wide smirk erupted on his face, "Did you just tell me to follow my heart," he teased, "What's next you're going to start telling me you'll _always find me_."

Regina huffed, "Glad to see you're back," she rolled her eyes and splashed some water on him.

Jack pulled her close, "Didn't really go very far," he kissed her softly.

It was quick and a promise a reassurance that he was okay and he would always find his way back to her, as cheesy as it sounded for them it brought Regina comfort. Once they pulled away, The Queen tilted herself to the side and looked at the, now, red head siren and another one standing next to her with her head bowed down.

"It is my greatest regret that we let her come and threaten your life, my leash," the blonde siren said.

Jack also turned around, Regina tucked securely to his side, as they listened to what the Sirens had to say.

"She's new, she didn't quite know what she was doing, but we both will take any punishment from you," she said.

Jack went to do something but Regina stopped him, "Actually, you can travel to any place that has water, yes?"

They both nodded.

"Someone had taken my castle, I need you to get in and try find my children, make sure that they're okay, you are in our debt; I trust that you can do that?"

"Well, yes, but how would we let you know?"

Regina reached her hand to the side, hovering them over the water, two shells popped out and into her hold, magical hue glowed from them signalling that the spell worked, the Queen handed one over to the blonde siren, "Give this to my son, his name is Sebastian, he will know how it works, but in case you don't find him, just speak into it, I'll hear," she nodded her head once and then used her magic to get herself and Jack out of the water.

Once on land they stood tall and dry, Regina turned to him with an unamused expression and wacked him on the shoulder, "What is wrong with you?" she hissed.

Jack rubbed his shoulder, "What?"

"Falling for one of those things," her voice was slightly higher and her forehead crinkled with a frown.

Jack rolled his eyes, "She was selling it good," he smirked.

"You were a pirate, haven't you learnt not to fall for that?"

Jack shrugged, "It happened more times than I'd like to admit," she cocked her head to the side, "I always got myself out of it," he said as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

Regina just shook her head, "I married an idiot," she muttered as she walked away.

 **0o0**

The group had decided on leaving in an hour, it was still early and the castle was only a couple miles away, it didn't really matter what time they left as long as it was before midday, Regina wasn't really keen on having her children around the witch for so long.

She chewed her broth, the meat was like rubber the whole thing was watered down and under seasoned, it also had these… lumps. She turned to her husband who was eagerly shoving spoonfuls of it into his mouth, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"How can you eat that?" she asked with distain.

Jack smirked, without saying a word he pulled out his flask from the inside pocket of his leather coat, smugly he poured enough into her bowl to make the liquid rise. Regina tentatively tried it again, the meat was still chewy and the lumps were still there but at least it tasted more like bitter alcohol rather than poverty.

Still, after two more bites she gave up on it, it made her stomach feel funny, like she had eaten too much chocolate and was about to be sick.

"You have rich people stomach, not used to the crap peasants eat," Jack commented, "Here," he said pulling an apple out of his pocket.

Regina smiled as she bit into it, her head leaned onto his shoulder as she ate.

"How come nobody knew that you had married?" Ruby asked, her gaze fixed on the couple.

Regina shrugged, "Nobody cared," she answered simply, it wasn't as if she had declared the news throughout all the realms, she hadn't even let her mother know, it was just her and Jack and the inner circle, it didn't bother her that no one would know she was taken.

"But, didn't anyone notice?" she insisted.

Regina sighed, "We weren't making it our mission to keep it from anyone," she said, eyes rolling skyward. As she rolled her eyes she noticed that there was something hovering over them. Regina sat up straight and looked up at the sky, it only took a moment for her to see that the thing that had attacked her the previous day was circling the camp, "Jack," she nudged her husband, he looked at her, "Look," she said pointing to the sky.

Jack stood up once he saw it, "Oh, my God!" He exclaimed in a childlike delight, "It's a monkey," he bit his bottom lip in excitement, "With wings!" he exclaimed in delight.

"That's the thing that attacked me and it must be the thing that the peasants were telling you about," Regina remarked.

"Probably," Jack muttered, he was distracted, too interested at the thing circling them. Jack's head cocked to the side, "That's interesting," he stood up and walked around the camp, his head facing the sky as he walked.

Regina rolled her eyes, he was being weird again. She stood up and started walking towards their tent, until Jack shouted at her to stop.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't move," Jack took large strides to get to her, in mere moments he was standing right next to her, she could feel the heat of his body, his large hands griping her shoulders to move her. Regina frowned but yield to his motions, following him wherever he directed her to go, "That's interesting."

"What?" she asked again.

"It wants you," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath hitting her exposed neck making a shiver run down her spine, her eyes closed on their own accord and she leaned into his comforting touch.

Then his words registered into her head and she turned around to look at him, "Jack," The Queen started sternly, "No."

"You won't get hurt," he said.

"Jack," she whined.

"You just need to stand," he patted her shoulders, "And look pretty," he gripped her arms, "Which you already have in the bag," he smirked at her.

"Flattery won't get you that far," she hissed at him.

"Come _on_ Regina, it really requires no effort from you, just stand."

She huffed, "Can't you use a banana or something?"

"It's half monkey and half bird, it might like bugs," he gave her a pointed look.

"Jack," she stomped her foot.

"Regina."

They proceeded to do a stare off until one of them would heel.

"Kitty," Jack tried after a moment.

She glared at him, "I am your wife not your bait."

"And a lovely wife you are," he smiled that charming smile at her and Regina cursed herself, cursed him too, him and his charming smile and her for loving him so.

She let out a sigh, "I will stand here for three minutes, Jack. If you don't have the monkey by then I'm going to walk away."

"Three minutes, yep, got it," he kissed her forehead, "Love you."

With that said and done Jack moved her a little closer to a tree, it was his luck that the simian beast was an idiot and decided to fly lower and circle the tree. It took Jack moments to climb up until he was level with the animal and then he pounced at it. It let out a screech shocked by its apparent new passenger, the beast started descending to the ground, not being able to carry the weight of both itself and Jack, who was by no means a small man.

Jack was just as tall as David, maybe an inch taller, but Jack was also bulkier, more muscular, wider than the Prince, so it was really no wonder that both Jack and the simian beast came tumbling to the ground.

"Jack!" Regina exclaimed dashing over to him.

"I'm okay," he said, letting his wife aid him, she quickly healed the small cut on his brow and the bruise forming on his face, she fixed his tatted clothes from when the monkey was trying to free itself from the him.

Jack walked over to the beast and threw the thing over his shoulder, "Do you mind?" he asked his wife softly.

Regina turned away from him and made a box shape with her hands making a light beam a couple meters away from her where the lines were drawn, then a door appeared.

Jack stepped through and returned a few minutes later, "I threw it in a cage," he said.

Regina nodded.

The Pumpkin King turned to the wide eyed peasants, "Shall we leave now?" he asked with a smirk.

 **0o0**

 **So, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with how long it's taking me to post chapters, since last time I posted I graduated secondary school and now go to college, which I killing me XD**

 **Also** **: I am in the process of writing another story, it's called** **Long Lost** **and I'll probably be posting it soon, I already have like 10 chapters ready so keep your eyes open for it.**

 **Again I'm really sorry that it had taken this long for me to post and I hope no one is quite as done with me as I am XD**


End file.
